


Четвертая стрела

by JurgenAnger



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: 90's Music, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Poisoning, messe noir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: Любить, теряя себя, и убить – нечаянно, ненароком, и проснуться однажды по ту сторону Леты с сухими глазами и плачущим кровью сердцем





	1. 1997 (зима)

**Author's Note:**

> Но мы проснёмся на другом берегу  
>  Но мы очнёмся на другом берегу  
>  И может быть вспомним

Это декабрь. Сочельник. «Сусальным золотом горят в лесах рождественские елки, в кустах игрушечные волки глазами страшными глядят». Волхвы раздали все дары и теперь бредут восвояси, по пояс в снегах декабря, поправляя сползающие на нос короны.  
-Дань, сколько там, на часах?   
Дани задрал рукав, нажал на кнопку подсветки – циферблат озарился мертвым фосфорным светом:  
\- Три часа. Ночи – примечание переводчика.  
\- Вот за это вас никто и не любит, - монотонно заговорил Тихон, черпая ботинками нежный сочельничий снег, - Вот поэтому с вами никто дружить и не хочет. Скоро новый год – говорили они. Время совершать чудеса – говорили они. Поедем – говорили они – навестим обездоленных, коротающих жизнь в тенетах Кубинской военной части. Отвезем им гостинцев – первое и второе. И вот они мы – добрые волхвы, в ночи, в снегу, изгнанные на мороз злобным прапором, потерянные, озябшие, без догонок…  
И в самом деле – тропинку нашу почти занесло, земля и небо сливались в одинаковую серую кашу, до электрички оставалось три часа. Брат мой Дани потерял в сугробе перчатку, Тихон набрал в ботинки снега. У меня нос замерз так, что ощущался уже как-то совершенно отдельно от лица.  
Метель улеглась – внезапно – и совсем близко от нас забрезжили огоньки станции и железнодорожного переезда. Стоит ли описывать, как бежали измученные путники, взрыхляя коленями снег, как прижимались озябшими телами к батареям в зале ожидания… нет, я не стала прикладываться к батарее носом. Не решилась. Но впилась в калорифер руками, как узник в решетку.  
\- Вооот оно, счастье, - пропел Тихон, вытряхивая снег из ботинок.  
Я уселась на лавку, раскрыла рюкзак и вытянула дежурную книгу – мемуары Казимира Вальденлеве. Три часа до электрички еще предстояло прожить, а Тихон и братец мой Дани за прошедшие часы надоели мне уже изрядно. Спутники мои отправились на перрон курить, я раскрыла книгу и, как купальщик в воду, вошла в тепловатый барочный текст мемуариста:  
«Если слышанное о нем верно, то, несомненно, сейчас он пьет горькую чашу. Измена ближайшего круга, отвращение от него недавнего патрона и, наконец, разочарование во вчерашнем министре со стороны персон самых высоких – недюжинные нужны силы, чтобы сохранять в себе прежнее самообладание…»  
\- Лизон, поезд! – послышалось с улицы, - Бегом-бегом, быстро-быстро!  
Я захлопнула книгу и выкатилась – при моем росте иначе и не скажешь – на перрон.  
Вдали на путях горело сатанинское око. Поезд приближался, словно покачивая головой. Раздался пронзительный гудок.  
\- Мимо, - разочарованно протянул Дани.  
\- Так-то до электрички еще три часа, - напомнил Тихон, - эта по-любому не наша.  
У платформы поезд принялся притормаживать, на мгновение встал, и на снег из кабины черным силуэтом выскочил человек. Дани стрелой метнулся к открывшейся двери и принялся о чем-то энергично договариваться с невидимым за стеклом машинистом, потом яростно замахал, подманивая нас. Черный человек на перроне тоже манил нас, но менее экзальтированно. Мы с Тихоном с разбегу влетели в кабину, Дани последовал за нами – замыкающим.  
\- Только тихо, ребята, - предупредил суровый квадратный машинист, дверь захлопнулась, электричка ползуче двинулась мимо перрона. Черный человек в отдалении помахал всем нам и отправился по своим делам.  
\- Почем? – шепотом спросил у Дани практичный Тихон.  
\- Как такси, - отвечал сияющий раскрасневшийся Дани, - поистине доброе слово и деньги…  
\- Гусары, молчать! – напомнил машинист, прерывая неизбежную банальность. Второй машинист – или помощник первого – смотрел вперед, на дорогу, пребывая, судя по всему, в предутреннем оцепенении. Я тоже стала смотреть – дорога загипнотизировала и меня. За всю свою недолгую двадцатичетырехлетнюю жизнь не видела я ничего более прекрасного и зловещего. Я никогда не увлекалась компьютерными играми, но что-то от графики этих игр было в озаренных полосах путей, сходящихся вдали в неизбежную точку, в летящих навстречу призрачных пейзажах и мутных от мокрого снега огнях, мерцающих и гаснущих впереди. Мир проносился мимо и одновременно втягивал нас в себя, как в ненасытную воронку, или же нанизывал на фосфоресцирующую нить, проходил через нас навылет… Мимо пролетали переезды, кружевные черные арки непонятных дорожных мостов, домики станционных смотрителей светили одинокими теплыми окошками, черные птицы вскидывались вдруг с путей – и где-то вдали зловещим розовым заревом угадывался неясный, пунктиром намеченный город.   
Я повернулась к своим спутникам – Дани тоже всматривался, как завороженный, в сходящиеся вдали пламенеющие рельсы, а Тихон стоял, уронив рюкзак на ноги, запрокинув голову на лаково блестящую пластиковую стену. Глаза его были закрыты.  
Мы сошли на землю на платформе Белорусского вокзала – а поезд проследовал дальше, по одному ему ведомому пути. Мы стояли на перроне, в мокром шквальном снегу, с тяжелыми бессмысленными рюкзаками. В ботинках оттаяла грязь. Озноб, добрый сын усталости, пробирался под негреющей одеждой, приглашая за собою неизбежную амфетаминовую абстиненцию.  
\- Если я не выпью сейчас чего-нибудь горячего, даже огневого… - начал с пономарской интонацией Тихон, и Дани прервал его, скомандовал:  
\- Те, кто любит меня, за мной! – и устремился в снежную мглу, шагая под странным наклонным углом из-за тяготящего мокрого рюкзака. Мы семенили за ним, как утята. Мы ввалились в «Москву-Берлин», растеклись за ближайшим свободным столиком и заказали кофе. Вокруг отдыхала клубная молодежь – не менее изможденная, но чуть более сухая. Я стянула с головы шапку – волосы слиплись и лежали тошными сальными волнами. Дани сбросил капюшон, делавший его похожим на католического падре, и короткие волосы взошли вокруг его головы, словно пушистые солнечные лучи. Тихон окуклился и предпочел остаться как есть.  
\- Странно, что ты еще не читаешь, - сказал он мне ехидно.  
\- Не могу. Все дрожит перед глазами.  
Нам подали кофе. Я обхватила ладонями свой латте и впитывала его тепло, восходящее от пальцев и ладоней – дальше и выше. Дани и Тихон высокомерно отхлебывали черную, как нефть, пахучую жижу из крошечных чашечек.  
На пороге возникли два мажора в куртках как у летчиков – высокие, одинаковые и ровные, как лыжи. Они прошли мимо нас в соседний зал, но что-то их там не устроило, мажоры вернулись и пристроились за ближайшим к нам столиком. Один из них таращился неотрывно то на меня, то на Дани, и я, как Вольф Мессинг, могла читать его мысли. Мы с Дани не близнецы, но очень похожи – маленькие, белые, у нас одинаковые высокие скулы и подбородок острый, как у масти «черви». Носы, правда, разные, и рот у Дани бутончиком, а у меня – кривоватой брюзгливой скобкой. И стрижки похожие – лохматый истерзанный шар. Люди нас, конечно, не путают, но испытывают определенные трудности, пытаясь определить, кто мы друг другу и какого мы пола.  
Мажор таращился-таращился, потом приблизился, попросил прикурить, и невысказанный вопрос так и мерцал в его глазах. Такие вопросы не задают незнакомым людям в пять утра. Дани протянул ему зажигалку, и любознательный юноша придержал его руку в своей, фиксируя пламя, и разглядывал украдкой, мужская рука в его руке или женская. Напрасно, ей-богу – Дани рыцарь интеллектуального труда. У него нежные лилейные ручки.  
\- Не мучайтесь, это мальчик, - не выдержала я. Подсказала.  
\- Извините, - он отпустил Данину руку и попятился восвояси. Он был красивый и никакой, с незамутненным лицом округлой яичной гладкости. Я фраппировала его, несомненно.  
\- Нужно идти ловить такси, - напомнил Тихон, - хватит кадриться.  
Дани, звезда интеллектуального труда, расплатился за всех нас и набросил на голову свой капюшон, вернувший ему сходство со зловещим иезуитом, мы подхватили рюкзаки и вышли – на улицу, под снег.  
Мы простились с Тихоном – спровадили, наконец, с глаз долой. Ржавая трясущаяся машинка доставила нас до дома. Дани повернул ключ в двери, и болонка Герка – полное имя Герой – шаром выкатилась к нам под ноги. Я взяла Герку на руки и шепотом уговорила не брехать – все наши еще спали. Занималось сладостное субботнее утро. Дани взял в морозилке пиво, в котором плавали острые кристаллики льда, и с этой седой запотевшей бутылкой забрался в постель.  
\- Иди ко мне, систер, - пригласил он и меня, но я включила компьютер и села перед мерцающим экраном, с трудом разлепляя ресницы. Ночные рельсы стояли перед моими глазами, и, когда я смотрела на них зачарованным взглядом – сомнамбулическая история ударила меня в сердце, как баскетбольный мяч ударяет школьника на физре. Графоманский зуд похож на голод и чесотку одновременно. Я не могла не… Белый лист ужасал, конечно, но я зажмурилась, проморгалась, и набрала бесстрашно название самой первой своей главы:


	2. 1733 (лето). Господин Смерть и господин Ничто

Белая ночь перебирала силуэты на другом берегу Невы призрачными своими перстами. По реке косяком шли лодки, разукрашенные наподобие венецианских гондол - двор возвращался с ночного катания. В неверном свете набеленные лица царедворцев как будто фосфоресцировали - словно физиономии упырей. Василий Прокопов, по прозвищу Копчик, подканцелярист Тайной канцелярии, из бойницы в крепостной стене наблюдал за движением лодок в небольшую подзорную трубу, вглядывался в лица придворных звезд и пробовал угадать – кого из них вскорости ждать ему в гости. Здесь же, на стене, среди бутылок и нехитрой снеди, копиист Аксель Пушнин и лекарь-прозектор Ласло Ковач вели между собою престранный диалог:  
\- Нумер четыре временно выбывает, нумер пять опускается на десять пунктов, - с пономарской интонацией произнес лекарь.  
\- Как я понимаю, все сейчас ставят на шестнадцать? – спросил его Аксель.  
\- Определенная ажитация, несомненно, присутствует, - туманно отвечал Ласло.  
\- Как думаете, господа, кто из баловней судьбы, проплывающих под нашими стенами, вскорости пожалует к нам в гости? – Копчик с трубою в руке повернулся к товарищам и сделал широкий, несколько театральный жест. Товарищи переглянулись и одновременно расхохотались:  
\- Просветим его?  
Копчик в питерской канцелярии был человеком новым. Месяц тому назад прибыл он из московского полицейского управления, откуда выписал его Андрей Иванович Ушаков. Копчика такая перемена участи не обрадовала, но и не очень-то огорчила. В Москве товарищи его обижали – длинношеий Копчик, робкий, как защипанный гусенок, стеснялся всего, носил очки и впридачу ужасающе заикался. Горластые недоросли из московской канцелярии избрали его жертвой своих немудрящих экспериментов – гадили в стол, например, или подтирали свежепереписанными протоколами все свои непристойные отверстия. Причиной тому могла быть простейшая зависть – тихоня Копчик лучше многих умел из разрозненных охов и всхлипов потерпевшего, из невнятных, перемешанных с матерком показаний свидетелей, из отчаянных, в крови и харкотине пополам с выбитыми зубами, признаний обвиняемого – собрать четкую, красивую, абсолютно логичную конструкцию. В Копчиковых протоколах всегда прозрачно все выходило и ясно, и словно свежий ветер гулял – так грамотно и отчетливо разложены были события, по ящичкам и полочкам. Этот Копчиков талант и оценил начальник Тайной канцелярии, незабвенный Андрей Иванович Ушаков, подчиненными своими прозванный Андрей Иванович Настоящий.  
Первый свой протокол на новом месте Копчик отдал переписать копиисту Алексею Пушнину, прозываемому всеми Акселем – ибо негоже протокол, обляпанный кровью и захватанный сопливыми пальцами, отдавать в первозданном виде наверх, где прочтет его монаршая особа. Богатырь-копиист принял протокол и внимательно выслушал Копчика – тот каждое слово произносил по минуте, захлебываясь в согласных, как кутенок в ведре. В Москве Копчика за его речь ненавидели и передразнивали нещадно. Аксель выслушал булькающую тираду с завидным спокойствием и только спросил:  
\- Ты заикаешься с рождения или после испуга?  
Копчик обреченно поведал – согласные в его речи так и натыкались друг на друга – что в детстве свалился в колодец и с тех пор с ним такая незадача. «Кто долго глядит в колодец – потом глядит из колодца» - вот какого мнения была Копчикова матушка о его падении. Аксель внял истории с доброжелательным интересом.  
\- Знаешь, кто я? Кроме того, что копиист? – спросил он, делая таинственное лицо – а румяной, словно блинами умытой физиономии нелегко было придать таинственности, - Я помощник экзекутора. И учился на лекаря в Геттингене. Я могу вылечить тебя, если не побоишься.  
Копчик хоть и привык видеть во всем подвох – но что-то располагающее было в огромном экзекуторе-копиисте, передвигавшемся легко и воздушно, несмотря на внушительные габариты. Отважный подканцелярист согласился на лечение, и, удивительное дело – Аксель избавил его от заикания. В далеком Геттингене учили, что заику можно вылечить испугом – и Аксель как бы случайно уронил Копчика в каменный колодец, выложенный в одном из коридоров крепости – а на дне колодца подхватил беднягу лекарь Ласло, весь облаченный в черное и даже с чулком на голове. Копчик лишился от ужаса чувств, но лишь пришел в себя – заговорил четко и гладко, как говорил в детстве.  
Так они трое и подружились. Аксель и Ласло учились когда-то на лекарей, но прихотливая чертовка-судьба распорядилась с ними с каждым по-своему. Аксель, из обедневшего дворянского рода – папаша его проиграл все свое состояние шулеру-французу – в Геттингене не доучился, так как убил на дуэли человека. От суда сбежал, вернулся на родину, похоронил отца, побывал и помощником профоса, и кулачным бойцом, и канцеляристом в полиции – а знал он и немецкий язык, и французский, и греческий, и латынь, и по-латыни умел составлять даже целые фразы. Андрей Иванович, начальник Тайной канцелярии, пригласил богатыря-эрудита в свое ведомство, и вместе с подпиской о неразглашении подмахнул Аксель еще две расписки – обещания не драться и не пить, ибо прежде был этим грешен. Здесь же его и прозвали Акселем – за умение говорить по-немецки лучше многих немцев. Аксель прилежно копировал протоколы, но когда старый кат Прохор Михалыч низвергался в запой или валялся избитый после драки с гвардейцем – а такое случалось нередко – Аксель откладывал в сторону протоколы и мемории и вставал к дыбе и кнуту. В профессии ката видел Аксель зеркальное отражение профессии лекаря и даже подводил под свое неприглядное занятие некую философскую базу. В городе имел Аксель небольшую хирургическую практику – ибо зубы рвал ловко, выламывая порой половину челюсти. «На одной службе сломаю – на другой починю» - говорил он о своих клиентах.  
Ласло Ковач хоть и числился в крепости лекарем, другой практики, кроме заключенных, не имел и не стремился иметь. Мрачный брюнет с выдающимися надбровными дугами, Ласло преподносил себя в стиле небезызвестного своего соотечественника Влада Цепеша, носил черное и красное, говорил густым голосом и увлекался оккультизмом. То есть своя практика у него была, но отнюдь не медицинская – Ласло занимался алхимией, водился с масонами и вызывал фрейлинам демонов. Явление демонов было процедурой дорогостоящей и порой оканчивалось для Ласло зеркальным подобием конкубината. Жил Ласло в комнатах за прозекторской, пропахших смертным духом, что, впрочем, вовсе не смущало его – Ласло утверждал, что запах притягивает потусторонние силы.  
\- Просветим его? – хором воскликнули приятели и переглянулись. Копчик смотрел на них недоуменно.  
\- То есть вы ставки делаете на этих вот, - кивнул он в сторону бойниц.  
\- Угадал, - обрадовался Ласло, - Мы ставим на придворных, кто из них вскоре заглянет к нам в гости. Все канцеляристы делают ставки и два копииста, а банк держу я. Потому что я это придумал.  
Копчик подумал – не нарушают ли они подписку о неразглашении, и по всему выходило – не нарушают.  
\- И все придворные идут по нумерам? – уточнил Копчик, - А где список?  
\- В голове, - отвечал Ласло, - все-таки дело рискованное. Я подскажу тебе по-первости.  
\- Нумер четыре, как я понимаю – старший граф Левольд, отбывший в Европу, - принялся угадывать Копчик, - а нумер пять?  
\- Его брат, младший Левольд – выбыл из фаворитов и, похоже, навсегда, сейчас махается с княгиней Лопухиной.  
\- Видел их обоих вместе в лодке, - подтвердил Копчик, - выходит, акции его подешевели.  
\- Ну, на него никто и не ставит. Наш кумир – нумер шестнадцать. Помнишь, по чьему делу сидят у нас мундшенк и дворецкий?  
\- Напрасно вы проставились, - скептически произнес Аксель, - готов спорить, через пару дней тех двоих отправят по домам, и ее величество прикажет прекратить это дело.  
\- Откуда тебе это ведомо? – удивился Копчик, - Были слухи?  
\- Что ты, какие слухи, все из головы, - Аксель похлопал себя по блестящей лысине и отпил из бутылки, - Сам посуди, в чем виновен прокурор Ягужинский? Он обозвал графа Бюрена блядиной немецкой, тот вознаградил его армейским содомитом, они сцепились, помахали шпагами, их разняли, и каждый остался вполне доволен собой. Оба, можно сказать, отвели душу. Слухи о мстительности и злобе Бюрена преувеличены и, я думаю, им же самим. Вот увидите – он сам и прекратит это дело. Раздувать сей огонь – позор для обоих.  
\- А как же распопа с его вороной? – спросил насмешливо Ласло, - Неужто ворона страшнее, чем шпага в заднице?  
Третий месяц в крепости томился незадачливый распопа, в пьяном виде во весь голос исполнявший на базаре немудреную частушку о монаршем фаворите (Как у нашего Бирона на хую сидит ворона. Как ворона запоет – у Бирона хуй встает).  
\- И почему про Левольдов ничего подобного не поют? – удивился захмелевший уже Копчик.  
\- Левольд не рифмуется, - пояснил Аксель, - а тут как по заказу все сошлось.  
Ворона та красовалась на фамильном гербе графов фон Бюренов.  
\- Приговор вернулся с монаршей апробацией, - припомнил Копчик, - распопе сему язык вырезать, кнутом высечь и сослать в Охотск на вечное поселение.  
\- Злодеяние против первого пункта, оскорбление особы государя, - разъяснил Аксель, - граф Бюрен у нас чья игрушка? Самому-то ему эти стишки даже лестны.  
\- Почему это? – не понял Копчик.  
\- Во-первых, поет ворона довольно часто. Во-вторых, имя графа в песне сей произносится во французской транскрипции, а он спит и видит, чтобы все его именно так именовали. И тут такая удача… Так постепенно и забудется его немудрящее истинное имя, и войдет он в историю под фамилией великих французских маршалов.  
\- Когда ты язык распопе режешь? – вскинулся вдруг Ласло.  
\- Не я режу, Михалыч проспался, - отвечал, зевая, Аксель, - завтра, то есть сегодня уже, в восемь часов пополуночи.  
\- Не выйдет, - сокрушенно проговорил Ласло, - Смерть заходил к нему неделю назад.  
Копчик удивленно на него уставился – что за смерть и отчего в мужском роде?  
\- Авось успеем, - отмахнулся небрежно Аксель, - но ты конечно хорош гусь.  
\- Платит изрядно, - с легким смущением признался Ласло, - так будете ставить, господа? Или спать пойдем?  
\- Я не буду, не пообвыкся еще, - отвечал скромный Копчик.  
\- На шестнадцать не буду, говорил почему, - отказался и Аксель, - а других вариантов пока и нет. Уложишь нас у себя в мертвецкой, Ласло?  
\- С превеликим удовольствием.  
Приятели собрали в узел остатки пира и пустые бутылки – начальство не одобряло распитие на крепостной стене. На неверных ногах спустились по лесенке вниз, в мертвецкую и, не будь они служащими тайной полиции, сели бы на пол от страха – на пороге мертвецкой ожидала черная фигура с наброшенным на лицо капюшоном.  
\- Здравствуйте, господин Десэ, - первым нашелся Ласло, - Как вы вошли?  
Черная фигура шипяще рассмеялась и откинула капюшон – открылось хищное лицо с оловянными глазами, белокурая грива рассыпалась на плечи. Было ему лет пятьдесят, этому господину Десэ, но язык не повернулся бы назвать его стариком. Он был высокий и плечистый, с дерганой энергичной физиономией и кривой неприятной улыбкой.  
\- Как я понял, еще не время? – спросил он, а на вопрос Ласло – не ответил.  
\- Пока ничего, - отвечал Ласло неуверенно.  
\- Я подожду, - господин Десэ вошел в мертвецкую и без приглашения уселся на скамью. Ласло беззвучно проводил друзей в свои покои, прикрыл дверь, бросил покрывала на сундук:  
\- Прошу, господа!  
\- Кто это? – полюбопытствовал Копчик. Аксель молчал – он, кажется, знал.  
\- Это Смерть, - шепотом отвечал Ласло, - Десэ, по-французски смерть. Пойду-ка я, проведаю нашего распопу.  
Ласло скрылся за дверью, и Аксель тут же обрушился на сундук и, как по команде, захрапел. Копчику места на сундуке почти не осталось, он уселся в ноги и прислушался. Сердце его тревожно трепетало.  
Послышались шаги, грохот сапог – пришли караульные. Что-то бросили на стол - судя по звуку, потоптались, поматерились, ушли. Копчик поднялся с сундука и выглянул в щелочку приоткрытой двери. Ласло зажигал свечи в мертвецкой, на столе перед ним лежало тело. Десэ не было видно.  
\- Я описал его еще в камере, вы можете приступать, - по-немецки сказал Ласло, и с дальнего стола поднялась черная тень. Десэ сбросил плащ, снял с крюка кожаный фартук и надел на себя. Поднял с пола саквояж с инструментами, поставил на стол возле трупа и раскрыл.  
\- Мне мало света, дай еще свечей, - обратился он к Ласло, и Ласло покорно направился за свечами. В дверях мертвецкой столкнулся еще с одним черным человеком:  
\- Добрая ночь, господин Рьен.  
Господин Рьен не ответил ему ничего. Он стоял на пороге, невысокий, тонкий, в смешной шляпе с козырьком и ушами и в полумаске вроде тех, что носят гризетки – и смотрел на Десэ.  
\- Мой мальчик, ты вовремя, - Десэ поспешил к нему, помог снять плащ и затянул ремни кожаного фартука на его тонкой талии. Господин Рьен не проронил ни слова. Вошел Ласло со свечами, поставил шандалы на соседние столы, озарив покойника с черным лицом, львиный лик Десэ и точеный профиль господина Рьен с голубоватыми тенями утренней щетины.  
Ласло вернулся в свою комнату, увидел неспящего Копчика и скривил лицо.  
\- Кто они? – шепотом спросил Копчик.  
\- Алхимики, - отвечал тоже шепотом Ласло, - Десэ настоящий алхимик, а второй – мажор, камер-юнкер или шталмейстер при дворе, он так отдыхает.  
\- А солдаты? Как же караульные? – удивился Копчик.  
\- Караул в доле, - пояснил Ласло, - ты же видел, как они вошли. Ложись, я пойду, послежу.  
Ласло вышел, Копчик помаялся-помаялся и вновь приник к приоткрытой двери, заглянул в щель. Десэ вынимал из раскрытой грудной клетки трупа органы, перебирал их, как самоцветы, и передавал своему товарищу со словами:  
\- Взгляни, мой друг – печень увеличена, но не поражена смертельно. Жировые изменения, скорее всего, наступили гораздо раньше…  
\- Запах, ты тоже чувствуешь этот запах? – заговорил наконец господин Рьен, поднося печень почти к самому носу – Копчика аж затошнило. Голос у господина Рьен оказался очень тихий, он шуршал, как осыпающийся песок.  
\- Я говорил тебе, что запах будет, - отвечал Десэ, - это не должно быть для тебя сюрпризом. Смотри – наконец-то, сердце – вот он, паралич сердечной мышцы. Все верно, все так, как рассчитано.  
\- Мы торжествуем… - с тенью иронии проговорил Рьен.  
\- Наука торжествует, - поправил довольный Десэ.  
Ласло все это время сидел на соседнем разделочном столе, с удовольствием наблюдал – как-никак эти двое делали сейчас его работу – и болтал ногами. «Сколько же ему платят, что он так счастлив? – подумал Копчик, - Ей-богу, Ковачу придется принять нас в долю. Десэ, значит, смерть, а Рьен? Вроде бы – ничего. Получается, он господин Ничто, как-то так…»


	3. 1998 (весна)

«Поистине ничего нет жальче молодящегося глупца, наносящего дрожащею рукою помады и румяна на иссохшее от старости лицо. Настает время жить и время умирать, время плодоносить и уронять листья – и никакие даже искусно заплетенные парики не в силах вернуть нас из времени увядания в цветущую юность» - так пишет Казимир Вальденлеве маркизу де Барант, возжелавшему на старости лет жениться на молоденькой.  
Но не на каждого маркиза найдется такой Казимир. Я смотрела, как дед перед зеркалом зачесывает на лысину сальное волосяное крыло. В бархатном пиджаке, полосатой рубашке и лаковых туфлях – «подите на Кузнецкий, все в лаковых» - он был неотразим, аж зеркало морщилось. Руа Солей.  
Из комнат вышла Раечка, обняла меня за плечи:  
\- На свидание идете, Леонтий Саввич?  
\- О да, - дед подушился, и в коридоре встал, как живой, шипровый столб.  
Свет далеких фонарей  
Зонты, менты и ты  
Омерзительно юна  
А я, а я – увы…  
\- пропел он и крутанулся на каблуке – крякнул, но равновесие удержал.  
\- Сколько лет чаровнице? – спросила я сурово.  
\- Полтос, Лизанька, золотые годы. Совсем девчонка, - улыбнулся дед, - Ну, пожелайте мне удачи.  
\- С богом, - Раечка выпустила меня и мелко-мелко его перекрестила.  
«Чтоб ты лопнул» - подумала я. Дед цапнул ключи от машины и шипровым зефиром вылетел из квартиры.  
\- Дамы и господа, Элвис покинул здание, - я повернулась к Раечке. Она улыбалась – тонкое, прозрачное лицо словно светилось изнутри, - И как будто бы и не было ненужной той войны… - пропела я из дедовой песни, - Все разбежались, одни мы остались, Раечка?  
\- Не говори так, - Раечка дрогнула лицом и пошла на кухню, я поплелась за ней в надежде на завтрак, - Данечка на работе, Стеллочка на работе… Не говори так – «одни мы остались», ладно?  
\- Еще есть Герка, - я сняла с дивана-уголка мирно спящую болонку и прижала к себе – та мякнула. После аварии прошло уже два года, но Раечка так и осталась в своей посттравматической каталепсии и пребудет в ней, наверное, всегда.  
Два года назад наш с Дани отец и моя бабушка, жена вот этого нарядного певучего деда – разбились в аварии по дороге на дачу. Стеллочка, моя мама, приехала в Склифосовский морг на опознание тел, матери и мужа, и буквально возле мраморного стола столкнулась с Раечкой – морганатической, выражаясь языком Казимира Вальденлеве, или гражданской супругой покойного моего отца. Оказалось, за три года до женитьбы на маме отец жил с этой Раечкой и родил с ней сына, красавца Дани, а потом – влюбился, женился, заделал такую меня, но продолжал жить на две семьи, выдумывая командировки и поездки на историческую родину. И прожил так без малого двадцать пять лет – до самой своей смерти. Впрочем, он мог параллельно свежевать и есть людей – Стеллочка все равно бы ничего не заметила.  
На похоронах мы стояли все вместе, как пауки в банке, как кубло змей. Я смотрела на Дани – на себя в зеркале – и зеркало мне льстило. Он подошел и сказал, что как-то видел меня прежде, на квартирнике у Геры Виноградова, но не решился познакомиться – я цитировала Мисиму целыми кусками, и Дани устыдился собственного невежества. Это было похоже на правду. Мама моя подошла к гробу бабушки и положила в него цветы.  
\- Мама, не надо, - попросила я, - Ты часть себя к ней кладешь.  
\- А так и выходит.  
На отца она даже не смотрела. А Раечка все кидалась на его гроб, а когда гроб ушел под землю – кидалась на землю. Дани ее уже не удерживал. Дед подошел и обнял меня и мать, как сова крылами:  
\- Одни мы остались…  
Раечка услышала его и завыла.  
А еще через три дня наш новый родственник Дани позвонил и сказал, что Раечка наглоталась таблеток и лежит теперь в Кащенко. И ему некого попросить больше о помощи – сам Дани улетает в Гренобль, а Раечку нужно регулярно навещать и морально поддерживать. Мы с мамой поехали к ней – глупые, добрые самаритянки.  
Казалось бы, чокнулась только Раечка. Но нет, с ума сошли мы все. Мама и Раечка сдружились. То ли общее горе объединило их, то ли необходимо было кем-то срочно заполнить пустующий кластер одинокой души… Раечка сдала свою квартиру и переехала к нам, благо в пятикомнатной сталинке мог разместиться хоть цыганский табор. Переехал и Дани, блестящий инженер-биохимик. Он учился на последнем курсе Бауманки и был уже ангажирован научным содружеством Гренобля. Выражаясь языком Казимира Вальденлеве, получил высокий агреман. А я… а я – увы… Студентка-заочница, младший экономист в конторе «Рога и копыта», кэш-флоу в экселе… Мы только внешне были с Дани похожи. Я хоть и могла цитировать страницами Мисиму и Кьеркегора, проку-то – будущее мое было крест-накрест перечеркнуто.  
Раечка не работала, вела хозяйство. Антидепрессанты и религия кое-как примиряли ее с жестокостью внешнего мира. Мама моя руководила небольшим издательством, балансировавшим на грани разорения, дед-плейбой числился номиналом в пяти конторах для банковской обналички – но хотя бы гулял на свои. Дани учился, работал в лаборатории и готовился вот-вот оттолкнуться мысочками от грешной земли и взмыть навстречу свершениям. А мы с Геркой – тупиковые ветви эволюции – жили как сорная трава.  
Раечка налила мне чай и выложила булочку. Булочку подавала она на прозрачном блюдце ломоносовского фарфора – как в лучших домах.  
\- Почему ты дома? – спросила Раечка.  
\- Я в отпуске, - я отпила из чашки, обожглась и ободрала булкой обожженный язык, - хочу отоспаться и написать книгу.  
\- За две недели не напишешь хорошую книгу, - засомневалась Раечка, - разве что бульварный роман.  
\- Так у меня и не выйдет хорошей, - отвечала я, - но я хотя бы начну.  
Раечка накапала себе в чашку настойку пиона – она всегда пила пион по утрам. Она до сих пор боялась, что кто-то еще в семье умрет.  
\- Ты дашь мне потом почитать? – спросила Раечка, - О чем будет твоя книга?  
\- Я сама еще толком не знаю, - Герка потянулась с моих колен и нагло выкусила кусок булки. Отбежала, принялась угрызать, давясь и прижимая лапкой, - Я еще не додумала, Раечка. Наверное, как-то так:  
эта фантазия, когда Ромул лично стреляет в тебя;  
когда Ромул, блядь, лично входит и честно стреляет в тебя…*  
(*автор Линор Горалик)


	4. 1733 (осень). Доппельгангеры и лоррен

Дознание окончилось, подследственного унесли. Аксель неспешно очищал инструментарий – Михалыч, подлец, опять запил и кнута не в силах был удержать. Секретарь канцелярии, почтенный Николай Михайлович Хрущов, стальная ось, вокруг которой вращалась вся жизнь замечательного сего учреждения, молодой еще худощавый человек с булаными волосами и бледным, чуть навыкате, взором, собрал бумаги со стола в папку, кивнул Копчику:  
\- Протокол передай копиистам, к завтреву должен быть готов, - голос у Николая Михайловича был высокий, звонкий, мальчишеский.  
Копчик аккуратно собрал в стопку влажные еще листы, понес было к выходу – и тут же шагнул назад, сметенный обратно в пытошную небывалой процессией.  
Они шли по коридору стремительно, как на таран. Впереди два дюжих молодчика в зеленых полицейских мундирах несли продолговатый сверток веретенообразной формы – на плечах, наперевес, словно собирались свертком своим двери выносить. За ними следовал рослый господин в партикулярном, в черной, носатой маске.   
Процессия вдвинула Копчика с его листами назад, в пытошную. Полицейские сложили свой сверток на пол и замерли, господин в партикулярном встал на пороге, огляделся. Николай Михайлович поднялся навстречу ему и поклонился с почтением:  
\- Рад приветствовать вас, господин фон Мекк.  
\- Мe surprendre, Николас! – театрально проговорил фон Мекк, то ли по-французски, то ли по-немецки – слова его были французские, а произношение немецкое, лающее, - Размотайте нашего гостя, господа, - обратился он к своим подчиненным, уже точно по-немецки.  
Николай Михайлович стоял с видом невозмутимым и даже насмешливым, пока полицейские разворачивали на полу свою куколку. Фон Мекк прошел за стол и уселся на его место – он двигался легко, как танцор – и теперь сидел, играя тростью. Перчатки на нем были тончайшие, цвета маренго, а партикулярное платье – в глуховатой палитре поздней осени, сероватый пурпур, самый модный цвет сезона. На клюве его носатой маски были вырезаны ноздри, узкие, каплями, подобные льняному семени.  
\- Мe surprendre! – повторил господин фон Мекк. Копчик и Аксель переглянулись. Человек из свертка уже сидел на полу, лохматый, с круглыми глазами, и наряд на нем оказался ничуть не хуже, чем на господине фон Мекк – в лососинных тонах с серебристым позументом.  
\- Алексей, проведи для нашего гостя ознакомительный тур, - обратился к Акселю Николай Михайлович, и в звонком его голосе слышалась ирония, - Расскажи об инструментарии, с которым работаешь, и при необходимости препроводи сего господина в мертвецкую – покажи, какие орудия каковые следы от себя оставляют, - Николай Михайлович повернулся к господину фон Мекк и пояснил почтительно, - Алексей молодой кат, но весьма толковый. В Геттингене учился, знает латынь и греческий, а все, что делает – делает с глубочайшим знанием…  
Полицейские подняли гостя и подвели к дыбе – сам тот не шел. Аксель любезно разложил перед ним богатую свою коллекцию, тряпицей протирал скобы и крючья и о каждом подробно рассказывал – по-русски и по-немецки, неизвестно, какой нации окажется гость. Фон Мекк подманил к себе Николая Михайловича и что-то зашептал ему на ухо. Копчик ощутил себя лишним, но уйти не решился, стоял с бумагами возле своего столика.  
Визит в мертвецкую не понадобился – когда Аксель принялся любовно оглаживать длинную стальную иглу и воркующе повествовать, куда заходит та игла в раскаленном виде, гость закатил глаза и опал. Полицейские поддержали его – на весу.  
\- Плод созрел, - фон Мекк поднялся со стула, - Николас, отведи нам с предметом моей страсти отдельный кабинет, - фон Мекк обнял Николая Михайловича за плечи и повлек за собою к выходу, - Шампанское можешь не подавать.  
Гостя полицейские несли за ними следом, поддерживая под локотки.  
\- Может, писарь вам нужен, господин фон Мекк? – поинтересовался Николай Михайлович. Он оглянулся на Копчика и подмигнул.  
\- Не стоит, - отмахнулся фон Мекк маренговой своей перчаткой, - Сашечка у нас грамотный, сам все напишет. И подпишет. Перо с бумагой подай.  
Процессия покинула пытошную, только тряпки остались лежать на полу. Аксель невозмутимо протирал ветошью зубчатые большие щипцы.  
\- Кто это был? – шепотом спросил Копчик.  
\- Господин фон Мекк, секретарь полицейского управления, - вполголоса проговорил Аксель, принимаясь за стальное кольцо с обточенными краями, - Господин фон Мекк воспринимает свою высокую должность как приватирский патент.  
\- Хороший какой господин, - задумчиво произнес Копчик, - нарядный такой, в шляпе с пухом и в перчаточках…  
\- Так немец. Каким еще, по-твоему, должен быть господин фон Мекк?  
\- Такие перчаточки ты у наших кожемяк не купишь, эти перчаточки приехали прямиком из Парижа, и не каждый дворянин может такие себе позволить. В Париже такие перчаточки только начали нашивать.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? – Аксель захлопнул ящик с инструментами и поднял на друга удивленные глаза, - Или ты модник?  
\- Я все должен знать, служба обязывает, - пояснил Копчик, - пойду, отдам протокол копиисту, а то все листы обрыганы. Так хоть чуть подсохли…А ты понял, что говорил тот нарядный остзеец?  
\- Он всегда говорит одно и то же – «удивите меня». Такая у него присказка.  
\- По-французски или по-немецки, не понять?  
\- Это не то и не другое. Господин фон Мекк говорит на лоррене, хотя искренне почитает его за французский, - усмехнулся Аксель, - возможно, у него был дурной гувернер.  
\- Что за зверь такой – лоррен?  
\- Язык Лотарингии. В моем Геттингене был один лотарингец – они говорят по-французски, но с немецким произношением, не каждый француз их поймет. Видно, один из этих жуликов и попался фон Мекку в учителя…

Зимою того же года Копчик чуть было не уверовал с существование доппельгангеров. В темном переулке по пути со службы напали на него лихие люди, ударили по голове доской и сняли все – сапоги, кафтан зимний, теплый, рубашку голландского полотна, штаны утепленные, шапку кроличью, даже варежками не побрезговали. Сапоги особенно было жаль. Бесчувственного Копчика обнаружил полицейский патруль, завернул в тулуп и препроводил в участок. Дежурный, увидев коллегу в столь жалком положении, пообещал немедля сыскать обидчиков. Копчик, впрочем, особо на это не надеялся. Послали за Акселем – Аксель и Копчик с недавнего времени вместе снимали квартиру у одной косоглазой вдовы-капитанши. Примчался сонный Аксель – со штанами и прочим добром. Копчик же, ожидаючи, разговорился с дежурным, тот поведал завернутому в тулуп дрожащему Копчику несколько утешительных полицейских баек. Копчик в ответ рассказал, поправляя на носу чудом уцелевшие очки, как явился к ним в крепость мундшенк с собственноручной запиской от государыни, предписывающей «сего мундшенка высечь плетьми за сквернословие, пьянство и блядство».  
\- Удивил ты меня, - рассмеялся дежурный, - начальник наш, секретарь фон Мекк, все требует, чтобы мы его – удивляли. Ты бы ему понравился…  
\- Я видал как-то вашего фон Мекка. Он высокий и ходит так – плавно, словно танцует.  
\- Он шар и катается как шар, - возразил дежурный, - если досидишь до утра, увидишь, как он выкатится из своей кареты. К шести пополуночи он у нас уже на службе. Немец!  
Копчик подумал, что у всех свои представления о строении мужской фигуры, и тут-то и явился Аксель с вещами.  
\- Здоров, коллеги! – поприветствовал он Копчика и дежурного, - Труженикам в полях шлю привет от канцелярских крючков! – это предназначалось одному дежурному, - Как же тебя угораздило, жертвочка? – второе уже было для Копчика.  
\- Сам не знаю, прохлопал, - смутился Копчик, - говорят, намедни самого Липмана тати общипали, а он банкир, с охраной ходит, куда уж мне-то?  
\- Верно, общипали подлеца, - подтвердил дежурный.  
\- Эх ты, рыцарь крапивного семени, - Аксель передал Копчику тюк с вещами, - Облачайся. И пока я был удивлен, сняли куртку, штаны и часы…  
\- Нет у меня часов, дороги они, - отвечал Копчик, первым делом влезая в штаны.  
\- Это я так, стихи. Обидчиков-то найдете? – не без лукавства спросил Аксель у дежурного.  
\- Будем искать, - прогудел без интонации дежурный. Вернулся с обхода патруль. Грелся у печки, отряхивая снег и топоча сапогами. Копчик оделся, подписал заявление, составленное под его диктовку – обстоятельное, логичное, замечательно сформулированное, но совершенно бесполезное.  
Копчик и Аксель вышли на крыльцо – в черном небе мерцали звездочки, но было уже утро.  
\- Может, сразу на службу? – предложил дисциплинированный Копчик, - Чтоб лишних кругалей не делать?  
\- Пошляк ты, - обиделся Аксель, - что тебе там – намазано?  
\- Вон кому намазано, - кивнул Копчик на подъехавшую карету, - Бери пример. Господин фон Мекк, с шести часов на службе.  
Аксель сделал странное движение – словно хотел отвернуть Копчика от кареты, но в итоге всего лишь взял его за рукав. Дверца кареты распахнулась, на землю скатился румяный колобок в пуховой нарядной шляпе и с достоинством проследовал мимо друзей – как мимо пустого места. За дверью послышался топот, нестройные приветствия, и приятный гортанный голос произнес отчетливо на чистейшем французском:  
\- Eh bien, messieurs me surprendre!  
\- Пойдем, Копчик, - Аксель потянул товарища за собой, - Не думай об этом, не стоит. Не нашего ума это дело. Считай, что они доппельгангеры.


	5. 1998 (лето)

«Нас было трое, и все в нашей жизни было разделено поровну на троих. Если же одному из нас выпадало чуть больше – счастья ли, горестей ли – он всегда мог поделиться с другими своими братьями. Любви же из нас троих более всех пришлось на долю младшего из братьев – потому что двое старших любили его бесконечно.   
Когда же маятник качнулся и разделил нас на двоих и одного, одним движением отбросив его от нас? Как случилось, что триединая гидра распалась и стало два человека – и еще один человек, уже нам не принадлежащий? Внешне все оставалось по-прежнему, но я вспоминаю ту долгую череду празднеств, и черноглазого стройного господина с собакой, и Рене, все праздники не сводившего с него глаз. Он так и смотрит на него с тех пор, не отрываясь, снизу вверх. А мы для него – просто шум за сценой.»  
Такие люди, как этот Казимир Вальденлеве, в упор не видят окружающих себя – слуг, компаньонов, врачей. Зато тем, в ком разглядели равных – сгоряча приписывают поистине шекспировские страсти.  
Четверг у Дани – французский день. Это не значит, что мы должны ему отвечать по-французски – мы просто не можем – но он безжалостно обращается к нам на языке Бодлера и Ронсара.  
\- Бонжур, шери, - Данька растормошил меня в моих подушках. Он подхватил меня на руки и понес в ванную – как только сил хватило - поставил перед раковиной и включил воду:  
\- Вуаля! – и вложил в мои руки зубную щетку и пасту, как скипетр и державу.  
\- А я и забыла, что ты у нас сегодня профессор Выбегалло, - я выдавила на щетку полосатую гусеничку, - А скажи что-нибудь длинное.  
-Je dis le loup, car tous les loups  
Ne sont pas de la même sorte.  
Il en est d’une humeur accorte  
Sans bruit, sans fiel et sans courroux,  
Qui, privés, complaisants et doux  
Suivent les jeunes demoiselles  
Jusque dans les maisons, jusque dans les ruelles,  
Mais, hélas! qui ne sait que ces loups doucereux  
De tous les loups sont les plus dangereux?*  
(*Я назвал его волком, потому что эти хищники  
Не то, чем кажутся.  
Он в прекрасном настроении,  
Вкрадчивый, беззлобный и ласковый,  
Самоупоенный и сладкий до приторности  
Сопровождает юных леди  
На улице и дома  
Но увы! Мы знаем, что именно эта  
Сладкая разновидность волков – самая опасная.  
мораль из сказки «Красная шапочка»)  
\- Ну вот, понесло… - я вытолкала Дани из ванной и принялась чистить зубы. В зеркале отражалось сонное, отекшее лицо любителя пива. Красные слезящиеся глаза, красный нос… У меня аллергия на цветение, и в разгаре месяц май. А пиво я вообще-то совсем не люблю.  
Сегодня нам с Дани предстояло посетить премьеру. Наш друг Тихон снял нас в своем учебном фильме – в роли одинаковых демонов, несущих героя в ад. Теперь предстояло разделить с Тихоном момент его триумфа – или позора, если фильм окажется отвратителен. Ни я, ни Дани результата пока не видели, но, зная Тихона, предполагали наихудшее.  
\- Какой адрес? – спросила я, облачаясь во все парижское. Я нищеброд, но все мои заработки уходят на шмотки от Ямамото – люблю мерзавца. А на премьере у Тихона сам бог велит выглядеть как косплейщик «Ворона».  
\- Вильгелльм Телль. Рю, - поспешно вставил Дани французское слово, - Септ.  
В серо-голубой, под цвет глаз, водолазке и песочного цвета брюках он походил на дипломата, которого наша ненормальная семья зачем-то похитила из дипкорпуса. Я всегда ощущала себя рядом с ним – нелепой и безобразной.  
\- Как я тебе? Очень убого? – я надела на белую рубашку черный камзол и чуть подняла воротник. Выходило нарочито и как-то глупо.  
\- Манифик, - отвечал Дани, - manque l'insigne de la bande…*  
(*не хватает разве что орденской ленты)  
\- Что?  
И Дани показал жестом орденскую ленту через плечо – мол, не хватает до сходства с Петром Первым. Мне осталось только зашипеть от злобы.  
Идиот таксист вместо улицы Вильгелльма Телля привез нас на улицу Ярослава Гашека – уж не знаю, что ему навеяло. Я и не знала, где она, такая, улица Вильгелльма Телля, и оттого не следила за дорогой. Да и слезящиеся глаза как-то не способствовали бдительности.  
Мы бродили по улицам и подворотням уже без особой надежды, обнаружили улицу Юлиуса Фучика, посмотрели на часы и поняли, что везде опоздали.  
\- Похоже, это вообще не здесь, - догадалась я. Мы стояли на улице Чаянова, и охранник у подъезда во все глаза глядел на мой камзол. Дани разразился длинной французской фразой – наверное, ругался.  
\- Вы не подскажете, где здесь улица Вильгелльма Телля? – спросила я у охранника.  
Охранник понял по голосу, что я девушка, и обрадовался, что мы с Дани не пидорасы – как хорошо я знаю эту радость!  
\- Зайдите, спросите у дежурного, может он знает, - охранник сделал приглашающий жест. В подъезде за конторкой сидел еще один охранник, в таком же стандартном охранничьем костюме.  
\- Оù la rue Вильгелльма Телля? – Дани встал на мысочки и заглянул за конторку.  
\- Ему нужна улица Вильгелльма Телля, - перевела я.  
\- Поднимитесь на второй этаж, там под Лениным сидит девушка. Она должна знать, - смилостивился охранник. Держась за руки, поднялись мы с Дани на второй этаж – по лестнице, зачем-то застеленной ковром. За конторкой на втором этаже, под бронзовым, зеленоватым Ленином, сидела девушка с когтями грифа-стервятника.  
\- Оù la rue Вильгелльма Телля? – повторил свой вопрос Дани.  
\- Товарищ иностранец ищет улицу Вильгелльма Телля, - перевела я.  
Девушка посмотрела – сперва на меня, затем на товарища иностранца. Что-то мелькнуло в ее глазах – кажется, понимание, что жизнь, такая парадоксальная и упоительная, вот прямо сейчас проходит мимо нее.  
\- А что там? – спросила девушка.  
\- ВГИК. Мы актеры. Потерялись, - пояснила я.  
Девушка шевельнула когтями – словно играла на невидимом пианино:  
\- Я не знаю. На третьем этаже висит карта, пойдемте, посмотрим.  
Уже втроем поднялись мы на третий этаж. Там нас поджидал белый, мраморный Ленин и под ним – юноша, одетый в Зенью, как жена в солнце, за полированным столом подпиливал полированные ногти.  
\- Макс, у нас буржуи заблудились, - просительно произнесла девушка, - ищут улицу Вильгелльма Телля. Актеры…  
Юноша сложил пилочку – так конкистадор складывает оружие – и поднял на нас глаза. В глазах тех – серых и сонных – стояли скука и сдержанное любопытство:  
\- И чего вы хотите, Сонечка? Отвести их за ручку к Вильгелльму Теллю?  
\- Давай посмотрим по карте. У тебя же есть карта, - заискивающе произнесла девушка.  
Дани улыбнулся – похоже, ситуация его развлекала. Я вытянула из манжета белый, длинный платок и высморкалась – меня душила аллергия, а от девушки впридачу крепко пахло жасмином.  
\- Карта в кабинете у шефа, - сонно, брезгливо проговорил Макс. Ему нужно было бы потренироваться картавить – и получился бы полноценный придворный времен регентства. Впрочем, не мне, в камзоле, его учить…  
\- Ты предлагаешь, Сонечка, запустить их в кабинет шефа? Провести урок картографии? – издевательски продолжал противный Макс.  
\- А почему бы и нет? – раздалось за моей спиной. Я обернулась – там стоял дядька лет пятидесяти, с усами. Он был всем хорош, просто сверхчеловек Чехова – и лицо, и одежда, и душа, наверное, - но усы… Когда у мужчины на лице усы – для меня он выбывает из войны полов, не успев ее развязать.  
\- Если девушки потерялись, почему бы и нет? – дядька смотрел на нас с нежностью. Он был первый, кто увидел нас с Дани, как двух девушек, обычно люди думают, что мы два парня.  
\- Он мужик, - кивнула я на Дани. Так, на всякий случай.  
\- Француз, - дополнила Сонечка.  
\- Оh oui, - проговорил весело Дани. И секретарь Макс посмотрел на него – словно впервые увидел или наконец-то разглядел. Держу пари, он сгорел, как тот придворный от coup de foudre.  
\- Пойдемте, я покажу вам карту, - дядька обнял меня за плечи и повлек в кабинет, - и вы сразу найдете все, что нужно.  
На Дани он больше не смотрел – словно его и не было. На Дани смотрел Макс. И Дани, подлец, не пошел за нами в кабинет, остался в приемной.  
В кабинете, и правда, висела огромная карта Москвы. С выпуклыми очертаниями домов, с красными лампочками, обозначавшими неизвестные мне, но несомненно, важные точки. Но улицы Вильгелльма Телля на карте не было.  
\- Есть улица Вильгелльма Пика, - усатый дядька отпустил мои плечи – наконец-то – и пальцем водил по карте, - А что вам нужно на этой улице?  
\- ВГИК, - отвечала я сурово. Дядька повернулся ко мне, с лицом, озаренным надеждами:  
\- Вы хотите туда поступать?  
\- Нет, не хочу. Я уже снимаюсь.  
\- Вы красивая, - произнес одобрительно дядька и погладил меня по голове, как кошку. Гладить меня – неблагодарное занятие, волосы колючие от геля и на ощупь как грязные. Но ему, кажется, понравилось, - Вы красивая, но очень маленькая. Я видел актрис – все они были значительно больше вас.  
Что я могла ему ответить – мал золотник да дорог? Я просто смотрела на него снизу вверх из-под его ладони.  
\- Вы плакали? - спросил дядька, оценив мои красные глаза, - Отчего вы плакали?  
\- У меня аллергия, - я вышла, наконец, из-под его руки, - Я пойду. Мой француз, наверное, соскучился.  
\- Максимка его развеселит, - усмехнулся дядька, - он учился в МГИМО и в Сорбонне, в разное время, конечно.  
\- Я пойду. Нет для меня на этой земле улицы Вильгелльма Телля.  
\- Давайте позвоним Катасонову, - предложил дядька, - он точно знает. Не уходите…  
Он пытался удержать меня, но я не далась. Вообще-то мне не нравится, когда меня трогают, как вещь в магазине.  
\- Пустое, - я подошла к двери, взялась за ручку – нет, так уйти было бы невежливо, - Спасибо вам, превосходный любезный господин, - я поклонилась, взмахнув своим сопливым платком, и тогда уж вышла.  
Как и следовало ожидать, в приемной Дани и Макс трещали взахлеб на своем французском. Сонечку они отправили восвояси. Дани сидел на столе и болтал ногами, Макс ел его глазами. Я прошла мимо них, пронеслась гневным смерчем, Дани неохотно снялся и двинулся за мной следом. Макс остался за столом с недосказанным французским словом на кончике языка.  
Я сбежала по ковровой лестнице вниз, мимо Сонечки с ее Ленином, мимо конторки с добрым охранником – на улицу, выхватила из-за обшлага своего камзола черную сигариллу, подожгла и нервически затянулась. Дани выплыл из подъезда – спокойный и важный, как принц.  
\- Предатель! Почему ты бросил меня? – прокричала я ему злобным, свистящим шепотом, - А если бы он меня изнасиловал? Убил? И съел?  
\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger*, - мирно проговорил Дани.  
(*Я не хотел тебя беспокоить)  
\- Ты, ты, ты – да ты сраный пророк Авраам. Когда надо, я тебе жена, а когда не надо – я тебе сестра, - я затянулась чересчур и закашлялась.  
\- Quelle association complexe...*  
(*Какая сложная ассоциация)  
\- Вы так очаровательно ссоритесь, - за нами спустился этот идиотский Макс с его полированными ноготками и мгимошным французским, - я позабыл, Электрозавод или Хлебзавод?  
\- Хлебзавод, - машинально ответила я, - Дани, ты что, пригласил его на репетицию?  
\- Оh oui, - отвечал беспечный Дани.  
\- Ну и на хуя он там нам нужен?  
\- К вашему сведению, я беру уроки вокала, - обиженным тоном отвечал Макс. Он был красивый и никакой, с незамутненным лицом округлой яичной гладкости. Любознательный мажор из «Москвы-Берлина».  
\- Я тоже вас узнал, - в серых глазах его плавала нежность, как топленое масло в каше, - Прекрасная амфетаминовая грубиянка.


	6. 1733 (зима). Безобразная графиня

\- Какая красота, - Николай Михайлович приблизился к висящему на дыбе подследственному, - А злые люди утверждают, что мы ничего хорошего здесь у себя не видим…  
\- Впервые за всю службу мне жаль применять кнут, - сознался растроганный Аксель.  
Копчик вытянул длинную шею и тоже глядел. На дыбе висел человек, по материалам дела – матрос фрегата «Святая Анна» Андрей Попов, и спину сего матроса от шеи до ягодиц украшала дивная картина. В облаках, среди синих диковинных птиц, верхом на коротколапом, завитом кольцами драконе летела обнаженная дева с ликом заостренным и белым, как юная луна. И все, что можно, видно было у девы в подробностях. А ножки у девы были отчего-то совсем маленькие. И райские синие птицы путались в ее длинных вороных волосах, как в сетях.  
\- Вот ответь, умница наш Прокопов, для чего человеку на спине такая дева? – с интонацией школьного учителя спросил секретарь.  
\- Содомит он вестимо, ваше благородие, - предположил догадливый Копчик, - матросы, в море плавают, баб месяцами не видят, а тут, как ни возьмись, наш, - Копчик заглянул в документы, - Андрей сын Попов, на лицо не самый пригожий, но если со спины подойти – тут вам в помощь дева сия…  
\- Посмотри, Аксель, проверь, угадал ли умница Прокопов? – вопросил Николай Михайлович.  
Аксель наклонился, посмотрел:  
\- Угадал…Перед нами содомит.  
\- Быть тебе, подканцелярист, вскорости канцеляристом, - обнадежил Копчика секретарь, - проводи самостоятельно дознание, протокол потом предоставишь. Погань, конечно, дева эта, но мне бы с таким рисунком думочка дома не помешала. Человек я одинокий, холостой, а так взглянул бы на думочку с такой вот амазонкой перед сном – и утешился бы в горестях…  
\- Так давайте мы, ваше благородие, - начал было Аксель, но Николай Михайлович сверкнул на него мгновенно заледеневшими глазами:  
\- Отставить, Пушнин! С такими мыслями не бывать тебе катом. Мы не звери тут и не таксидермисты.  
Секретарь вышел, и Копчик тут же спросил:  
\- Что такое таксидермисты?  
\- Чучела делают, - пояснил Аксель, - Знаешь, к кому он пошел?  
\- Один злодей шпиона в печной трубе нашел и убил, - вспомнил Копчик, покосился на подследственного и махнул рукой, - А, этот все равно уже, считай, без языка. Помчали, Аксель.  
Андрей сын Попов вину свою признал, но протокола подписать не успел – на дыбе помер, хоть и старался Аксель щадить его разрисованную шкуру. Копчик вызвал караул, и втроем потащили они тело вниз, в мертвецкую. В темной мертвецкой Ласло принял тело, и как только ушли караульные – из мрака выступил белокурый лион Десэ, накинул на гриву свою капюшон и был таков.  
\- Опять он здесь, - недовольно проговорил Копчик, - смотри, Ласло, добром не кончатся эти посторонние в мертвецкой. А если поймают вас в камерах – хоть и плакать будем мы с Акселем, но шкуру придется с вас спустить.  
\- Наивный ты зайчик, - Ласло засмеялся – зубы у него были длинные и белые, как у настоящего упыря, - Сегодня убийца пришел в камеру к убийце. Ты слышал о злодее, придушившем шпиона? Через час после его ареста явился Десэ с запиской к секретарю нашему, секретарь прочел ту записку и сжег. Я провожал Десэ, стоял у него за спиной и видел почерк. Десэ отдал секретарю железную коробочку, и я тут же увел его. А где, по-твоему, сейчас секретарь?  
\- Допрашивает злодея, - медленно проговорил Копчик, - так чей там был почерк?  
\- Буквы «добро» и «люди» так пишет только наш. Настоящий, - Ласло жестом изобразил, как он это пишет.  
\- Тогда понятно, кто протежирует алхимиков. А почему он, кстати, Настоящий? Все недосуг было спросить. Как будто где-то есть не-Настоящий.  
\- Он есть, - усмехнулся Ласло, - и ты о нем знаешь. Андрей Иванович Остерман, хозяин сегодняшнего убитого шпиона. Нумер два в нашем мартирологе.   
\- Оракул? – припомнил Копчик.  
\- Он самый. Он Андрей Иванович не настоящий, имя его истинное Генрих Иоганн или как-то так. А наш, выходит, самый что ни на есть настоящий, при крещении так наречен. Видишь, как просто.  
Взгляд Копчика остановился на обнаженном теле мертвого матроса-содомита, и внезапная идея пронзила его сознание:  
\- Ласло, ты же хорошо рисуешь?  
\- Ну да, - согласился Ласло, - нас, лекарей, заставляли в университете рисовать.  
\- Перерисуй для меня узор со спины сего детины. Не в службу, а в дружбу.  
Ласло перевернул покойника, посмотрел:  
\- Занятно. За что вы забили-то его, красивого такого?  
\- Сам помер, от ужаса. А так он тинтиннум повесил на дверь – знаешь, Ласло, что такое тинтиннум?  
\- Знаю, - ухмыльнулся Ласло, - хрен с колокольчиками.  
\- И сам понимаешь, как он этот тинтиннум называл. При гостях, придурок. Ну, и сдали его тут же, свои же соседи.  
\- Называл – так, что с вороной рифмуется? – уточнил Ласло.  
\- Да не смешно уже, - вздохнул Копчик, - надоели уже с этой темой, ей-богу. Так ты перерисуешь?  
\- Этим вечером, - Ласло приосанился, - я дежурю на придворном катании с ледяной горки. Буду трусов придворных на ручки подхватывать. И вывихнутые локотки им вправлять.  
\- Кто ж тебя туда сосватал?  
\- Одна дама, - Ласло откинул с лица длинные черные волосы благородным жестом, - честь моя не позволяет назвать ее имя. Но это очень знатная дама. Я вызывал для нее Вельзевула, и Вельзевул входил в мое тело – а далее мне неведомо, что происходило с моим телом и с той дамой, - Ласло демонстративно засмущался, - так вот, амант сей дамы, обер-гофмаршал двора, велел построить на набережной высокую горку и залить ее водой. Не иначе, надеется, что все придворные переломают себе шеи. А госпожа моя добра и милостива – она не хочет лишних увечий, и призвала меня подежурить под страшной горкой.  
\- Я понял, о ком ты, - догадался Копчик, - поздравляю, говорят, госпожа эта очень красива. Но ты все же перерисуй мне картинку, пока матрос не протух.

Пока Копчик ходил – Аксель переписал начисто протокол и раскладывал пасьянс на закрытом ящике с пыточными инструментами.  
-Я думал, только Ласло умеет на картах гадать, - удивился Копчик.  
\- Я так, балуюсь, - Аксель взял валета червей, - двойственность сих карт меня пленяет. У человека не так – половинки не одинаковы. Здесь, видишь, как в зеркале – что вверху, то и внизу. А человек, бывало, ходит в золоте, смотрит на всех сверху вниз, говорит через губу – а попадает к нам, в зазеркалье, и травой под ногами стелется. А бывает, что мусор человек, пустышка, а у нас в гостях держит себя достойно и здраво, и под пытками тверд. Вот почему?  
\- Не знаю, я не философ, - отвечал Копчик, - день на дворе, пойдем домой, пока еще кого к нам не принесло. Мне второй смены не хочется.  
Когда приятели вышли на улицу – морозный день и в самом деле уже переливался во всей красе. По льду перешли они на другой берег реки, мимо зимних рыболовов и легкомысленных любителей коньков. Вдалеке из полыньи тянули всем миром чьи-то сани. Друзья поднялись на набережную, зашагали к дому по хрустящему снегу.  
\- Выпьем? – предложил Аксель.  
\- Выпьем в трактире – там и уснем, - отвечал благоразумный Копчик.  
Навстречу по набережной летели сказочные золотые санки. Кони в упряжке были так себе, но санки – чудо как хороши, словно сделаны были для капризной принцессы.  
\- Ни с кем его не спутаешь, - с долей одобрения произнес Копчик.  
Санки поравнялись с ними, и Копчик деликатно, чтобы не схлопотать от кучера хлыста, заглянул в замерзшее окошко – в глубине кареты, весь в белых мехах, дремал прекраснейший золотой кавалер с тонким, матово-белым личиком фарфоровой куколки.  
\- Что, угадал? – спросил Аксель.  
\- Он, гофмаршал, - подтвердил Копчик, - поехал горку свою проверять.  
\- Какую горку? – не понял Аксель.  
\- Ласло наш сегодня дежурит лекарем на придворном катании, - пояснил Копчик, - гофмаршал, не иначе как из вредности, велел построить изо льда высочайшую горку, и сегодня все придворные с нее покатятся. Ласло надеется, что многие переломают шеи.  
\- Так сам же гофмаршал первый и переломает, - удивился Аксель.  
\- Может, ему такое нравится.  
Приятели собрались было пройти насквозь через птичий рынок – до дома оставалось рукой подать – но какое-то замешательство, смятение в окружающем их пространстве не позволило им пройти прямо. Перед птичьими рядами стояла карета, с приоткрытыми дверцами, но по виду – вполне исправная. Возле кареты переминались с ноги на ногу два дюжих гайдука и кучер – охраняли. Чуть поодаль полицейский патруль отваживал от торгового ряда прохожих – велел поворачивать прочь. Торговцы в ряду замерли над своим товаром в неподвижных величавых позах, со значительными лицами. Битая дичь разложена была с растопыренными крыльями, словно нарочно.  
\- Узнаешь цвета? – кивнул Аксель на мундиры гайдуков.  
\- Бюрен?  
\- Бюренша. Давай обойдем, заглянем – ты, наверное, прежде такого и не видал.  
Друзья обошли карету, поздоровались с патрульными. Отсюда, с другой стороны торгового ряда, видно было, что из открытой дверцы кареты высунулась нарядная дама и что-то стремительно, даже воинственно рисует на белом листе, трепещущем на планшете. За ее спиной две девки, арапка и какая-то косоглазая, споро подавали художнице карандашики и губочки и забирали ненужное.  
\- Она что – рисует? – изумился Копчик, - Графиня фон Бюрен – рисует?  
\- Графиня плетет гобелены, - поведал Аксель, - она по рождению принцесса или маркиза, таким не положено самим писать картины. Но сюжеты для гобеленов она зарисовывает прямо на улицах, и тут ее благородные родственники бессильны.  
Графиня, супруга всесильного царского фаворита фон Бюрена, хищно взглядывала от мелового листа – на свои застывшие модели, и лицо ее было бледным и острым, как нож, как молодая луна. Как лик невиданной девы на спине у мертвого матроса.  
\- Я прежде слышал, что графиня безобразна, - задумчиво проговорил Копчик, вглядываясь в этот бледный лик с насупленными, четкими, как стрелы, бровями, - И что граф Бюрен не любит ее и кричит на нее при всех…  
\- Тсс, не на улице, - одернул его Аксель, помахал патрульным и потащил товарища за собою, домой. Копчик шел за ним, как сомнамбула, и все оглядывался назад, на прекрасную художницу.  
\- Ты не слушай дураков, - сказал Аксель уже у самого дома, - может, граф Бюрен и кричит на нее - из ревности. Графиня в таком же фаворе, что и он, только не выставляет себя напоказ. Про нее не сочиняют песен. Разве она безобразна?  
\- Конечно же, нет! – горячо воскликнул Копчик.  
Они подошли к дому, поднялись на крыльцо. Собака Нюшка выскочила из сеней, припала на передние лапы, завиляла хвостом.  
\- Мы дома, Марья Карповна! – прокричал хозяйке из сеней Аксель – Ушицы бы нам! Да с расстегаями! И шкалик!  
\- Как же живут они? Ревность сожрет… - вполголоса недоумевал Копчик.  
\- Соблазняешь ты меня, - проворчал Аксель, - грешить против первого пункта. Видать, веселее им в паре работать. Как татям на рынке…Я философ, но не знаю, как люди втроем живут. Вроде меняются, дежурят при ее величестве по очереди, она принцесса, он злодей, вот и не приедаются никогда. Поэтому на нумер один никто из нас и не ставит…  
Перед самой полуночью, когда друзья уже видели седьмой сон, в окошко постучали.  
\- Сгинь, ирод! – заорала в сердцах хозяйка и постояльцев разбудила. Копчик пошел открывать и впустил румяного, веселого Ласло.  
\- Лень тебе, что ли, в крепость идти? – догадался Копчик, - или под лед провалиться боишься?  
\- Братцы… - захлебываясь, начал Ласло горячим шепотом – хозяйка не спала, подслушивала, - тут такое…  
Сонный Аксель уселся на постели, Копчик и Ласло придвинули стулья и расположились около него кружком.  
\- Ну, рассказывай, - прошептал Аксель, - кого на горке словил?  
\- Ну, слушайте, - как сказку, стал рассказывать Ласло, - знаете поговорку – доносчику первый кнут? Впрочем, это не совсем подходит…  
\- Давай, не тяни!  
\- Так вот, вся эта шушера поднялась на гору, а съезжать боятся. Ее величество велели ехать первым самому гофмаршалу, который и выдумал эту горку строить. Я думал, он струсит – он такой, - Ласло поморщился, - соплей перешибешь. Но он лишь рассмеялся, сел в санки и был таков. Внизу упал, конечно, но я его поймал, оттащил в сторону вместе с санками, и тут остальные расхрабрились – понеслись. У гофмаршала шишка, парик и шляпа с него слетели, но он только смеется – мол, государыня ему за потеху денег отсыплет, а то он в долгах как в шелках. А я смотрю на него – он все по-французски щебечет, что твой кенар – и кого-то он мне напоминает. Парик его белый слетел, а свои волосы у него черные, и голос – вроде бы тихий, но такой, что аж мурашки по спине. Тут еще один калека нарисовался, я к нему, а сам все думаю, где я мог видеть гофмаршала. Все-таки гофмаршал не пекарь, фигура приметная, где попало не шляется.  
\- Я, кажется, догадался, - прошептал Копчик, - неужели Рьен?  
\- Может, просто похож? – возразил Аксель.  
\- Я потом еще смотрел, как он ходит, как двигается – их специально, что ли, учат так ходить – как вода течет? И вспомнил, как этот Рьен павой вплывает в прозекторскую, как смотрит сквозь нас, как говорит, словно шепчет. Пари готов держать – это он.  
-Чтобы плавно двигаться, подобные господа обучаются у специальных танцмейстеров, - припомнил Копчик, - И гофмаршал узнал тебя? – вдруг забеспокоился он.  
\- Вряд ли, - пожал плечами Ласло, - такие цацы в упор нас не видят.  
\- К вашему сведению, - менторским тоном произнес Аксель, - братьев Левенвольдов трое, и все одинаковые. Их все время путают.  
\- К вашему сведению, - отвечал Ласло, - двое старших в Европе. Я их сам из мартиролога вычеркивал.  
В клетке завозился певчий кенар – проснулся из-за шума.  
\- Я думал, он камер-юнкер. Или мундшенк, - задумчиво проговорил Ласло, - а оно вот оно как… Я пожалуй, подниму им цену, даже если Десэ за это меня отравит.  
Ласло в крепость не пошел, улегся спать на сундуке в углу – побоялся провалиться в темноте в полынью. Татей он не боялся совсем – сам был ничуть не хуже.  
\- Я знаю, на какой нумер буду ставить в следующем месяце, - сказал Копчик.   
\- Напрасно, проставишься, - отвечал Аксель, - граф Бюрен никогда не отдаст нам Левольда.  
\- Даже если он алхимик?  
\- А что – алхимик? Барин богатый, отдыхает, как ему угодно, - обиделся за алхимиков Ласло.  
\- Даже если он будет есть людей и вешать на шею их кости, - странно ответил Аксель.  
\- Что-то ты такое знаешь о них, чего мы не знаем, - подозрительно пробормотал Ласло.  
\- Вырастешь – узнаешь, - отвечал насмешливо Аксель, и Ласло собрался было подняться с сундука и придушить его, но Копчик сказал примирительно:  
\- Многие знания – многие печали. Не думай, Ласло, что они аманты или что-то в этом роде. Я, когда в Москве служил, слыхал эту историю, от канцеляриста одного, он как раз подшивал их переписку. Левольд, когда сам был в случае у покойной государыни, помог Бюрену, выкупил его из тюрьмы. Бюрен был тогда никто. А Левольд был – как Бюрен сейчас.  
Он припомнил капризное личико в глубине золотой кареты – белый цветок на серебристом меху – и спросил:  
\- Как думаете, такая кукла, как младший Левольд – должно быть, сразу сломается в наших застенках?  
\- Настоящий с легкостью таких ломает, - ответил Ласло, - у него рука на них набита.  
\- Необязательно, - возразил Аксель, - помнишь Ваньку Долгорукова? Говно человечишка, золотая кукла – куда Левольду, тот парвеню лифляндский, а Ванька был золотой мальчик, мажор мажорыч. А помнишь, как держался? Всю третью степень вынес, с элементами четвертой. Я тогда многое о мажорах переосмыслил…  
\- Ты тогда банк взял, - вспомнил сердито Ласло, - Ты поставил на нумер один, а тот Ванька и был тогда нумером один. И не ври, что сердце тебе подсказало.  
\- Голова, - Аксель похлопал себя по лысому черепу, - она не только затем, чтобы в нее есть.  
Наутро в прозекторской Ласло первым делом перевернул матроса на живот и принялся срисовывать деву на драконе. Копчик и Аксель поглядели немножко, как он рисует – это действие сродни было магии – и Аксель сказал с театральной трагической интонацией, указывая на мертвого содомита:  
\- Мне тридцать лет, я каждый день упражняюсь физически, но никогда, никогда не будет у меня такого тела!


	7. 1998 (лето)

«Не знал я человека более холодного и рассудочного, нежели мой брат. Он смотрел сквозь людей, словно сквозь прозрачное стекло, и шел по головам, чуть касаясь их своими легкими стопами, как пери по облаку. Ничто в мире – страдание, боль, невосполнимые потери, измена близких – не вызывало у него слез. Он улыбался, взлетая, и смеялся, падая. Лишь предаваясь любви, становился он искренне весел, отчего-то именно утехи амура находил он самой смешной и забавной из игр…» Только один вопрос – как это стало тебе известно, милый Казимир Вальденлеве?  
Хлебзавод – это, конечно, громко было сказано. Гаражи за хлебзаводом – вот верный ответ. Я разглядела за гаражами спортивную «ауди», бессмысленно тычущуюся в подворотнях, как слепой котенок, и выстроила ряд догадок – кто мог явиться сюда на такой машине?  
Дани, как самый бездарный, играл на ритм-гитаре и в нужном месте подвывал вокалисту. Когда я вошла, все у них уже было в самом разгаре – музыканты нестройно бренчали, басист для пущего эффекта тряс волосами, вокалист пел – редчайшим, надо сказать, дискантом:  
В юном месяце апреле в старом парке тает снег  
И крылатые качели начинают – свой разбег  
Позабыто все на свете, сердце замерло в груди  
Только небо, только ветер, только радость впереди  
Heroin heroin heroin and cocaine  
Heroin heroin and cocaine – визгливо вступал Дани, и вдвоем они выводили свой припев, как списанные подвыпившие оперные дивы. Я присела на краешек почти невидимого в полумраке деревянного ящика – в любой момент в нежные овалы моего тела могла вонзиться заноза.  
\- Как называется группа? – не скажу, что Макс подошел неслышно – музыканты могли бы заглушить собою и взлет Бурана.  
\- Встретимся у колодца, - ответила я, - это не предложение, это название.  
\- Я понял, - Макс устроился на ящике рядом со мной.  
\- Осторожнее, здесь в зад может вонзиться щепка. Если вы, конечно, не за этим пожаловали.  
\- Кто знает… - туманно ответил Макс, и я тут же на него уставилась. Он был одет, как одеваются провинциальные мажоры, прожигающие жизнь в столице – в общеизвестные бренды. И волосы у него подстрижены были по-мажорски – короткий затылок и длинная, до подбородка, челка.  
\- Вам пойдет трясти волосами под эту дивную музыку, - сказала я.  
\- Мы на «вы» или на «ты»? – уточнил Макс.  
\- Брудершафт был? – спросила я сурово. Он мне не нравился, и дело было не в социальной справедливости. Просто не нравился. Макс вдруг склонился и, не глядя, быстро мазнул своими губами по моим:  
\- Теперь был.  
Я оцепенела – плакало мое личное пространство – и произнесла заторможенно:  
\- Еще должен быть алкоголь…  
\- Давай чуть позже, - Макса, кажется, позабавила моя реакция, - Твой брат настоящий француз?  
\- Нет, он придуривается, - объяснила я, - он уезжает работать в Гренобль, вот и тренируется потихонечку.  
Музыканты наигрались, и Дани заорал нам со сцены:  
\- Вы что, целуетесь? Руки прочь от моей сестренки!  
Макс птицей взлетел с ящика и побежал к ним. Я поняла уже, кто из нас двоих интересовал его больше, но понимал ли это сам Макс? В гараж вошли две девочки, по виду – старшие школьницы. Музыканты оживились, Дани буквально втащил Макса на сцену – у того аж свитер задрался и мелькнула над ремнем полоска брендовых трусов. Девочки залюбовались, конечно – Макс был хорош, как чайка среди ворон на питерской помойке. Дани взял микрофон и объявил торжественно:  
\- Группа «Встретимся у колодца» представляет сессионного вокалиста с песней акапелла «Не ебет». Давай, Максюш, я тебе подыграю, чтоб не совсем акапелла.  
Макс взял микрофон, красиво отбросил челку – совсем как Геша Козлодоев в «Бриллиантовой руке» - и старательно запел под негромкое бренчание Даниной гитары:  
Survived, tonight, I may be going down,   
Cause everything goes round too tight, tonight,   
And it, you watch him crawl, you stand for more.   
And your panic stricken, blood will thicken up, tonight  
(*Выжив этой ночью, я могу сойти вниз  
Все как в замедленной съемке  
И ты смотришь, как он подползает, в оцепенении  
В панике, и сгущается кровь – этой ночью)  
Cause I don't want you, to fucking me, - вступил вокалист своим неожиданным дискантом, и живое страдание пролилось на нас черной венозной кровью из раскрытого, разбитого сердца:  
You'll follow me down, you'll follow me down,   
You'll follow me down*…  
(*Ты последуешь за мной)  
Ей-богу, я тоже не хотела, не хотела – ничего такого.

\- Ты дашь мне почитать твою книгу? - спросила Стеллочка. Мы сидели с ней на кухне, и болонка Герка смотрела на нас с надеждой. Это называлось – «ночной перекус».  
\- Мам, я стесняюсь, - призналась я, - я же не настоящий писатель.  
\- Увидеть в тебе писателя – для меня все равно, что следователю разглядеть в своем ребенке маньяка, - вздохнула Стеллочка, - Ты не представляешь, как меня писатели достали.  
\- А меня Макс достал, - сказала я отчаянием, - я ревную.  
\- Новый друг Дани? – Стеллочка отрезала от батона колбасы – себе и Герке. Герка запрыгала свечкой.  
\- Он самый. У него на всем написано Хьюго Босс, даже на трусах. Он сноб и дурак. И у него свободный французский.  
\- Лизочек, - нежно, с набитым ртом проговорила Стеллочка, - позволь Даньке общаться с себе подобными. Ты же видишь – ему скучно с нами. С нами он – как лебедь на птичьем дворе.  
\- Мааам, - бессильно протянула я, - ну нет же…  
\- Он скоро улетит в свой Гренобль и забудет о нас, - продолжала жестокая Стеллочка, - а мы останемся золу золить и гордиться, что он у нас был.  
Я встала из-за стола и пошла в свою комнату – Стеллочка и не посмотрела мне вслед, принялась дрессировать бестолковую Герку – «Герка, сидеть! Герка, голос!». Дани валялся в постели с очередным научным журналом:  
\- Что с лицом, систер?  
\- Ни-че-го, - я села на край постели, - Тебе нравится Макс?  
\- Иди, я тебя погрею, - Дани отбросил журнал и втащил меня к себе под одеяло – я тут же пристроила ледяные ступни между его теплых ног, - Мне нравится то, что приносит с собой Макс. Не его внешность, а его, так сказать, внутреннее содержание.  
После репетиции в Максовом «ауди» нас ожидала встреча с персонажами песни группы «Встретимся у колодца» - крылатыми качелями, heroin and cocaine. Дани остался в восторге, а я, на заднем сиденье спортивной машины, предназначенном скорее для чемодана, нежели для человека – а я, а я – увы…  
\- Ты продажная скотина, Дани, - я зарылась носом ему в подмышку, и стало полегче, - Фу таким быть.  
\- Он еще и с собой мне отсыпал, - признался Дани, - он совсем дурачок, этот Макс. Наверное, он думает, что мы – это такая настоящая богема…  
\- Он просто влюблен в тебя.  
\- Или в тебя. Или в обоих. Какая разница?  
\- Ты ведешь себя так, будто мы с тобой совсем уж безденежные доны, - сказала я сердито, - Нельзя принимать милости от кого попало.  
\- Передавай привет своему Казимиру. Его дух вселился в тебя – ты и говоришь как он.  
\- Стеллочка сказала, что ты улетишь в Гренобль и забудешь о нас, - я приподнялась на локте и заглянула ему в глаза, - что здесь ты лебеденок на птичьем дворе.  
Дани рассмеялся, обнял меня и прижал к себе – я слышала, как глухо стучит его сердце.  
\- Я вызову тебя, как только устроюсь. Я бы весь ваш птичник перетащил в свой новый пруд, но, боюсь, кроме тебя никто не поедет. Ласты согрелись?  
\- Почти…  
\- Я люблю тебя, систер. Не бойся.


	8. 1734 (февраль-март). Paris vaut bien une messe noir* (Париж стоит черной мессы)

По окончании дня и рабочей смены Ласло принес Копчику перерисованную на бумажном листе деву на драконе. Копчик уже решил, что отдаст картину для вышивания своей квартирной хозяйке – несмотря на косоглазие, гладью вышивала она весьма бойко, и получались настоящие гобелены. Копчик вспомнил про гобелены, потом про художницу-графиню, и замечтался. В мечтах его все фаворитское семейство фон Бюренов заезжало в крепость на допрос, и вот тогда…  
\- Ребята, мне нужна ваша помощь, - прервал его мысли Ласло, - как приберетесь, спуститесь ко мне в каморку, нужно посекретничать.  
В каморке у Ласло стояли на столе черные свечи и разложены были по всем поверхностям богатые черные одеяния. Не такие богатые, конечно, как костюмчик господина фон Мекк, но вполне себе мечта зажиточного купца.  
\- Жир младенца? – знающий Аксель взял в руку черную свечку.  
\- Я вижу, тебе и объяснять ничего не придется, - ухмыльнулся Ласло. Он снял свой черный кожаный фартук и приложил к груди один из нарядов – тот переливался атласно, - Жир не младенца, жир свиньи. Если клиент не различает, зачем морочиться.  
\- Ты уж объясни, - нахмурился Аксель, и его обычно добродушная рожа сделалась зловещей – насколько такое вообще возможно, - Может, ты нас попросишь младенцев резать. На жир…  
\- Не, от младенцев пришлось отказаться, у клиенток свои недавно родились, могут фраппироваться, - отвечал Ласло.  
\- Я угадал, - обреченно произнес Аксель, - месс нуар? И кто заказывает музыку – твой приятель Десэ?  
Копчик слушал, но ничегошеньки не понимал – словно друзья говорили на тарабарском языке.  
\- Да объясните бога ради, о чем вы? – взмолился он наконец.  
\- Смотри, Копчик, - начал рассказывать Ласло, - Есть у меня дама знакомая, ты о ней слышал. Знатная придворная дама. Большая любительница гаданий, гороскопов, нумерологии и прочей ерунды. Духов вызывает. У нее любовник – гофмаршал, тот самый, которого я ловил на горке. Княгиня моя – тьфу ты, проговорился – и две ее подруги, такие же дуры, прослышали от цесарского посланника, что в Европе de rigueur считается посещать черную мессу. А княгиня что, лысая? Ей тоже загорелось мессу.  
\- Что за месса-то? С попами? – переспросил Копчик.  
\- С клопами. Стоит болван в маске козла, перед ним лежит голая баба с тазом крови на пузе, вокруг – дураки и дуры, и все дружно призывают сатану. Приходит сатана, и начинается свальный грех.  
\- Здорово… - то ли мечтательно, то ли издевательски сказал Аксель.  
\- Гадость какая, - сморщился Копчик.  
\- Спектакль. За деньги, - рассудительно отвечал Ласло, - Дураков не сеют, не жнут – сами родятся. Оказалось, наш трупорез Десэ в Париже проводил подобные спектакли, и его тут же ангажировали на роль жреца. На роль жрицы у Десэ есть одна девчонка. За право лежать на алтаре три придворные дуры аж передрались и теперь тянут жребий. Одна незадача – нам необходим Сатана.  
\- Не обрыбитесь, - ответил ему Аксель.  
\- Обрыбимся, Лешечка, если ты согласишься, - колокольный бас Ласло сделался медовым, - Всего-то надо за стеклышком постоять, да отвечать на латыни, когда жрец тебя спросит. Клиентам приятно будет, что дьявол знает латынь. Если он будет отвечать по-немецки или, упаси бог, по-русски – могут оскорбиться.  
\- Я, выходит, не нужен вам, - с облегчением произнес Копчик.  
\- Нужен, золотце, нужен, - разочаровал его Ласло, - Дьявол стоит по ту сторону зеркала, и клиенты его не видят. Но как только за зеркалом зажгут свечу – лик Сатаны проявится на волшебном стекле. Ты, Васечка, и зажжешь ту свечу. Задорого зажжешь – любой пономарь позавидует.  
\- Кто платит? – уточнил практичный Копчик.  
\- Самый глупый из дураков – гофмаршал. Его метресса очаровывает австрийского посланника, а рогоносец оплачивает ее спектакль. Где мозги у человека?  
\- Как раз где надо, - вступился за гофмаршала Аксель, - Месс нуар свяжет преступной тайной посланника с его искусительницей, и он станет воском в ее руках. Откроются горизонты для шантажа. А метресса – вся в руках гофмаршала. Впрочем, и гофмаршал себе не принадлежит, а принадлежит со всеми своими потрохами вице-канцлеру Остерману, тому, что Андрей Иванович не-настоящий. С тех пор, как Остерман защитил его от зверства Долгоруких. После смерти матушки Екатерины Долгорукие заклевали совсем ее лапочку Левольда, и вице-канцлер всеми силами вступался, спасал его от неминуемого ареста. С тех пор Левольд – верная болонка господина Остермана. А сам вице-канцлер давно запродан австрийской короне, и рад будет получить хоть какую власть над своим тираническим нанимателем.  
\- Ты дока, - уважительно произнес Ласло, - Какую цепочку выстроил! Так уговорил я вас? Гофмаршал – дурак ли, умный ли – платит всегда хорошо.  
\- Не догадался он, что ты знаешь его тайну? – спросил Копчик.  
\- Не знаю, Рьен не появляется больше здесь, а сам гофмаршал договаривался со мной через Десэ, - ответил Ласло.  
\- А что же ты, Ласло, сам не хочешь стоять за зеркалом и дьявола показывать? – ехидно спросил Аксель, - Чай, и латынь ты не хуже моего знаешь?  
\- Да я всем им уже не по разу Вельзевула представлял, - признался Ласло, - не поверят, что все черти на одну рожу – мою.  
\- Ладно, я согласен, - Аксель взял с кровати черное одеяние и приложил к себе – одеяние переливалось и сверкало, как мокрое, - Скажи Десэ, что будет у вас дьявол.  
\- И я согласен, - Копчик тоже взял в руки черный наряд – с его ростом наряд лежал на полу, - Только сперва задаток, а потом уже свечка.

Спектаклю предстояло разыграться в доме Десэ. Француз снимал крошечный домик в самом центре города, неподалеку от жилищ гофмаршала и его подруги-княгини. Друзья прибыли к условленному времени и вместе с Десэ повторили еще раз по ролям – кому когда вступать и что говорить. Ласло, с лицом, скрытым капюшоном, должен был стоять возле Десэ и подавать ему инвентарь. Рядом с Десэ неотлучно находилась жрица – бледная девушка с печальными, очень блестящими серыми глазами, за все время она не проронила ни слова. Акселя и Копчика, переодетых в балахоны, Десэ проводил в каморку за зеркало. По ту сторону зеркала комната была видна им, как сцена в театре – шторы задернуты, свечи горят, шепчутся Ласло и Десэ, топчется рядом неприкаянная жрица… Копчик ждал, когда все начнется, и трепетал увидеть свальный грех. Аксель же присел на табуреточку и в ус не дул.  
Первыми прибыли три дамы – в черных бархатных полумасках. Десэ поспешно водрузил себе на голову маску козла и отправился их встречать – как радушный хозяин. Одна из дам, высокая полная блондинка, была в плаще, накинутом прямо на рубашку – судя по всему, жребий лежать на алтаре выпал именно ей. Другая дама была рыжей и худою, а третья, та самая княгиня, даже в маске оказалась так хороша, что Копчик залюбовался и решил, что свальный грех в исполнении такой красавицы выйдет не так уж плох.  
Следом гофмаршал привез посланника. Посланник оказался мал и крив, с верблюжьим лицом – впрочем, оба - и гофмаршал и посланник - тоже приехали в масках. Десэ раскрутил стоявшую в углу музыкальную машину, и полилась торжественная механическая музыка. Посланник любезничал с дамами, бросая любопытные взгляды на хорошенькую незнакомую жрицу. Гофмаршал же увидел на стене зеркало и устремился к нему, словно гончая к убитой птице. Он красиво отставил ножку в золотом башмачке и принялся расправлять свои белые косы, потом приблизил к зеркалу напудренное лицо в бархатной маске и точеными пальчиками поправил мушки и стрелки – и Копчику показалось, что гофмаршал сейчас его видит. Темно-вишневые глаза моргнули, сощурились - и Копчик дрогнул со своей свечкой в руке – но гофмаршал уже отпрянул от зеркала, подмигнул своему отражению – и Копчику – развернулся на каблуках и был таков, только золотая пудра за ним летела.  
\- Козел, - прошипел Копчик.  
\- Красавчик, - прошептал Аксель.  
Тем временем представление началось. Дама-алтарь лежала на возвышении, раздвинув ноги, и Десэ водрузил на ее живот чашу с кровью. В руках у дамы-алтаря тлели свечи из неправильного жира. Десэ принялся бормотать что-то на латыни, зрители нестройным хором повторяли за ним. Ласло потихонечку вытащил из-под возвышения связанного черного петуха. Жрица просто стояла. Аксель поднялся с табуреточки и приготовился являться.   
Десэ велел зрителям протянуть руки к чаше и по очереди надрезал их ладони ножом, выдавливая в чашу по несколько капель крови. Посланник позеленел, а лицо гофмаршала хищно заострилось при виде крови. Ласло протянул Десэ петуха, и тот точным, быстрым движением перерезал птице горло. Посланник покачнулся. Десэ произнес заунывную неразборчивую тираду, протянул руки к зеркалу – и Копчик зажег свечу. Дьявол пришел за господами придворными. Лысая голова Акселя проступила за зеркалом, чудовищно подсвеченная снизу. Аксель театрально осклабился. Дамы ахнули, включая даму-алтарь – только жрица молчала. Гофмаршал заулыбался, как дитя. Княгиня тут же с готовностью упала ему на грудь. А посланник упал – просто так, на пол. Ласло ринулся к нему, попытался привести в чувство – и все безуспешно.  
\- Эль шкандаль, - одними губами произнес Аксель и затем выдал, как и уговаривались, длинную, закрученную фразу на латыни. Посол лежал как мертвый. Десэ сделал красноречивый жест – мол, гасите свечку, главный зритель уже не с нами. Копчик печально задул свечу – похоже, что свальный грех надолго откладывался.

Посланник пришел в себя, но теперь его беспрерывно рвало. То ли Ласло его растряс, то ли поплохело от вида крови. Бедняга запачкал пол и золотые туфельки гофмаршала, козликом прыгавшего вокруг дорогого гостя. Дама-алтарь торопливо оделась, и Десэ быстренько выпроводил всех трех граций вон. Посланник покинул здание, полулежа в тонких, но цепких лапках гофмаршала. Жрица раздернула шторы и принялась за уборку. Аксель и Копчик вышли из своего убежища.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь забрать эти свечи, - обратился Десэ к Ласло, - завтра мы уезжаем, а лишний багаж нам не нужен.  
\- И зеркало останется? – спросил тут же Ласло, начинающий эзотерик-практик.  
\- Хорош я буду на границе с этим зеркалом в обнимку, - криво усмехнулся Десэ, - забирай, если хочешь.  
\- А кто сдает тебе этот дом? – продолжил расспросы Ласло, осознавший, что наглость – второе счастье, - Надоело мне в крепости трупы нюхать. А тут дом и от работы недалеко, и с клиентами по-соседству.  
Десэ переступил через тряпку, которой ловко орудовала его молчаливая жрица, и сказал добродушно:  
\- Я скажу хозяину, что ты хочешь снять дом. Дом принадлежит гофмаршалу – ты его видел – но арендой занимается управляющий, с ним и договоритесь о цене. Приходи завтра, я вас сосватаю, он как раз явится за расчетом.  
\- А гофмаршал не будет против? – спросил Ласло, сообразив, что тот в некотором роде его молочный брат.  
\- Красавчик? Ему нет до нас дела, - рассмеялся Десэ так зло, словно это его задевало.  
\- А почему гофмаршал красавчик? – встрял любознательный Копчик, - что в нем такого уж красивого?  
\- Я думаю, так его зовут не за внешность, - предположил умный Аксель, - возможно, разгадка кроется в прошлом нашего героя.  
\- Ты прав, малыш, - хамоватый Десэ одобрительно потрепал Акселя по лысине, - Ты превосходный дьявол, не бросай это дело. Латынь в комплекте с такою внешностью и умом – ты сможешь творить чудеса.  
Аксель снял его руку со своей головы, как вещь, и отпустил. Они с Десэ были одного роста и примерно одинаковой комплекции, но Десэ смотрелся куда страшнее, со своей гривой, ассиметричным дергающимся лицом и нарядом черного жреца.  
\- Так в чем он прав? – продолжил спрашивать Копчик, чтобы развеять возникшее напряжение, - Что – кроется в прошлом героя? Расскажите нам, господин Десэ.  
\- А ты не отрежешь мне потом язык, маленький полицейский? – ехидно спросил Десэ, усаживаясь в кресло. Жрица тут же села рядом на подлокотник – будто так и надо.  
\- Мы не режем языки за придворных, - с достоинством отвечал Копчик, - Много чести. Только за монарших особ.  
\- В любом случае, все герои этой истории давно мертвы, кроме меня и Рене, - задумчиво произнес Десэ, - И некому предъявлять претензии. Отец Красавчика, Герхард Левольд был гофмейстером малого двора. Все знают, что такое малый двор?  
\- Двор цесаревича? – неуверенно, как двоечник на уроке, ответил Копчик.  
\- Верно, малыш. От малого двора ждали – как обычно ждут от всех малых дворов – появления наследника. Но принц Алексей не жил со своей принцессой, обходился горничными. Отец уговаривал его, угрожал – без толку. Герхард Левольд привез из Риги своего младшего сына, он вез его в санях, завернув с собою в шубу, словно волчонка. Я встречал их карету по прибытии – мальчик выглядывал из ворота шубы, как глазастый лесной зверек, он так устал, что мне пришлось нести его в дом на руках, - в голосе Десэ послышалось что-то – то ли нежность, то ли сожаление, - Этот мелкий паршивец к тому времени уже перепортил половину девок под Ригой. Ему было пятнадцать, но отец записал в метриках, что ему двадцать, и взял его к себе камер-юнкером. Наш фреттхен перетащил к малому двору всех своих рижских метресс и выжил со двора Моро де Бразе с его женой-шпионкой, и де Бразе называл мальчишку калмыком за то, что тот дикарь и захватчик. Но это его прозвище так и не прижилось. А потом принцесса родила очаровательного наследника. Вы можете взглянуть на портреты, они еще сохранились – наследник ничем не похож на своих невзрачных лупоглазых родителей. Вот с тех пор Рене Левольд и стал – Красавчиком.  
\- Пахнет первым пунктом, - задумчиво проговорил Копчик, припоминая парадные портреты почившего юного государя – и в самом деле, на одно лицо с куколкой-гофмаршалом, - но, так как все фигуранты померли, возможны казуистические разночтения.  
\- То есть ты лишишь меня языка за эту историю? – уточнил весело Десэ.  
\- За то, что было здесь сегодня, лишиться можно не только языка, - отвечал ему Аксель, - так что просто забудем обо всем, как о страшном сне. Больше никому не рассказывай эту свою историю. И девушке своей скажи, чтобы не болтала.  
\- Ты ведь кат? – спросил Акселя Десэ.  
\- Младший экзекутор, - соврал Аксель.  
\- Так подойди сюда, - сказал Десэ и повернулся к своей жрице, - Открой рот, Мария, - жрица покорно открыла рот, и Аксель туда заглянул, - Ну как? – спросил Десэ, - Я сам делал операцию, впервые за свою жизнь, хорошо ли получилось?  
\- Хорошо, - Аксель увидел заживающий обрубок языка, - Но зачем?  
\- А зачем ей болтать?

Косоглазая Марья Карповна вышила, наконец, на подушечке непристойную деву, хоть и зело плевалась. Копчик скрепя сердце понес подарок секретарю – у того как раз приближались именины. Николай Михайлович думочку сперва отбросил, решив, что она из кожи почившего матроса, но потом рассмотрел, звонко рассмеялся и поднял подарок с пола.  
\- Ты непростой парень, Прокопов, - секретарь посмотрел на Копчика, словно впервые его разглядел, - Себе на уме. Но ум этот есть – и то уже неплохо.  
\- Рад стараться, - ответил Копчик со всей возможной молодцеватостью.  
\- Поедешь с обер-офицером к шлюхам. Возьми копииста Пушнина, его способности могут пригодиться, пусть захватит с собою инструменты, - «к шлюхам» поехать на профессиональном жаргоне канцелярии значило всего лишь – в Шлиссельбургскую крепость, - дело такое: злодей порешил жену и папашу, выкрикнул «слово и дело» и врет, что они были шпионы. Наше дело определить подсудность, но по возможности постарайся скинуть злодея обратно полиции. Пушнин тебе в помощь.  
\- Моменты есть деликатные? – уточнил благоразумный Копчик.  
\- Как не быть. Но не по этому делу. Может явиться фон Мекк со своими ребятами – я слышал, они в ту сторону кого-то повезли. Что с ним делать, ты видел, и Аксель помнит. Дашь им после всего комнату, пусть воркуют.  
\- Так точно, господин секретарь. Поможем смежному ведомству!  
\- Сам понимаешь, что про Мекка ни слова, ни полслова – или нужно объяснять?  
\- Так точно, понимаю!  
\- Ну, с богом, Прокопов. Справишься – представлю тебя на канцеляриста.  
В легкой карете обер-офицера они домчали до Шлиссельбурга за час, и даже летящий снег не стал помехой. У пристани ждал уже небольшой паром, и возле парома – человек десять в зеленых мундирах и один – с мешком на голове. Нарядного фон Мекка с ними не было.  
\- Кого ждем? – нетерпеливо крикнул обер-офицер, - Будем плыть или глазки строить?  
\- Еще минуточку, ваше благородие, - просительно сказал офицер званием помельче, вглядываясь в снежную мглу. Мгла в мгновение почернела, и крылатая тень возникла на пристани – фон Мекк на коне. Клюв его маски был белый от облепившего его снега.  
\- Коня вам оставляю, смотрите за ним, - фон Мекк спешился, и роскошный меховой плащ взметнулся за его плечами, - Где мой мерзавец?  
\- Здесь, ваше сиятельство, - отвечал ему тот офицер, что просил повременить минуточку, - Вы очень рискуете, путешествуя в одиночку. На дороге разбойники…  
Фон Мекк только фыркнул и приоткрыл полы плаща – на поясе его висели два пистолета, очень дорогие, системы Лоренцони:  
\- Глупости! Почему мы еще не в лодке?  
Кое-как почти все взошли на паром – пятеро полицейских и конь остались на берегу. Паром не спеша двинулся к острову – среди черной воды и льдин.  
\- Давай разделимся, - предложил Акселю Копчик, - я со злодеем нашим, а ты с пиратами этими сухопутными. А то до ночи не управимся.  
\- А как же злодея пужать? – напомнил Аксель.  
\- Я его добрым словом сильнее напужаю, - заверил Копчик, - верно, ваше благородие? – попросил он поддержки у обер-офицера.  
\- Я-то верил, что сдам вам злодея, - разочарованно отвечал офицер, - уже и попрощался с ним душевно.  
\- Начальство не велит уголовку перелицовывать в политику, - оправдался Копчик, - волю дай, все душегубцы у нас в шпионы позапишутся.  
\- Погоди, может, еще глянется он вам, - без надежды ответил обер-офицер.  
Аксель тем временем задумчиво глядел на льдины в воде:  
\- Вот ты, Копчик, понимаешь в лошадях? – спросил он шепотом.  
\- У нас с мамкой один крепостной на двоих был, а лошадей и вовсе не было, - невесело вспомнил Копчик.  
\- А у нас конюшня была, - задумчиво произнес Аксель, - славная конюшня. Арабской породы были кони…  
\- И что?  
\- Знаешь, на каком коне приехал фон Мекк? – совсем неслышно произнес Аксель, - Ахалтекинец - эта порода есть только у старшего Левольда и у Бюрена, у них лучшие в городе лошади. Хорошо же живут пираты…Хоть бочком бы к ним в дело пристроиться…  
В крепости Копчик, не медля, принялся за допрос несостоявшегося шпиона – и яркими красками перед его глазами расцвело банальнейшее убийство из ревности. Обер-офицер тяжело вздохнул и принялся заново принимать дело.  
Куда интереснее складывались дела у Акселя с его волшебным чемоданчиком. В самой страшной и черной камере, среди цепей и даже костей, Аксель разложил свои инструменты, и тут же полицейские внесли к нему в гости знаменитого Липмана, банкира императорского двора.  
\- Ворует, - пояснил с порога фон Мекк, весь в фиолетово-черном, и перчатки были на нем сегодня черные, - расскажи ему, мой Алексис, что мы делаем с ворами. Мe surprendre, мой Алексис.  
Аксель принялся рассказывать и показывать, стараясь помимо немецкого языка для пущей красоты использовать еще и латынь. Липман с интересом слушал и совсем, подлец, не боялся.  
\- И не стыдно тебе? – спросил его, наконец, фон Мекк.  
\- Стыдно, прекрасный господин мой, но такова уж моя служба, - развел Липман пухлыми ручками, - хоть втыкайте в меня все эти иголки – природу не исправишь. Да вы и не станете, превосходный мой господин.  
Фон Мекк неожиданно рассмеялся:  
\- А ведь он прав. А я - дурак, Алексис.  
И в этот момент полицейские внесли в камеру еще одного упирающегося пленника.  
\- Погодите, пока еще моя очередь, - пробовал возражать неунывающий Липман.  
\- Кто это? – гневно вопросил фон Мекк.  
\- Преступник, - не погрешив против логики, отвечал полицейский. Он снял с головы задержанного черный капюшон, и Аксель вздрогнул – перед ними был черный жрец и алхимик Десэ. Фон Мекк смотрел на Десэ с недоуменным презрением – он не знал его. Француз был сильно избит, один глаз его не открывался и губы превратились в кровавую кашу. Рот его заткнут был кляпом.  
\- И зачем он мне? – брезгливо спросил фон Мекк.  
\- Поговорите с ним сами, ваше благородие, - смутился полицейский, - он болтал такое, что грешно нам слушать, и я решил сперва показать его вам. Этот злодей убил свою сожительницу, когда узнал, что она умеет читать и писать. И вот, нашли у него, - полицейский достал из-за пазухи ворох документов, - дворянские грамоты, но, похоже, все поддельные.  
\- Виконт Десэ, джентри Мортон, барон Танато… - прочитал фон Мекк и хохотнул, - а что, смешно. У вас есть еще комната? – спросил он Акселя, - я знаю, что превысил свой кредит, но я с вами рассчитаюсь, - произнес он с подчеркнутой вежливостью, и в глазках Липмана вдруг вспыхнули лукавые чертики.  
\- Я открою для вас соседнюю камеру, - предложил Аксель. Ключ от той камеры он взял, чтобы развесить в ней на просушку плащи, свой и Копчика, и, надо же – пригодилось!  
\- Пойдем, - величаво кивнул ему фон Мекк и повернулся к полицейским, - Мальчики, первого посторожите здесь, а второго тащите за мной.  
Тот полицейский, что привел Десэ и рассказывал о его деле, понизил голос и проговорил, обращаясь к фон Мекку:  
\- Еще для вас передали две записки от господ Плаксиных, - и тут же вложил записки в его руку, - это отчеты, за сегодняшний день.  
Фон Мекк не оценил такой секретности, тут же развернул записки и прочитал. Маска, конечно, мешала видеть его лицо, но Аксель разглядел и пробежавшую судорогу, и дрогнувшую челюсть – фон Мекк вдруг впился зубами в палец своей перчатки и, кажется, прокусил ее насквозь.  
\- Пойдем, - повторил он, обращаясь к Акселю, спрятал смятые записки за обшлаг и вышел из камеры. Аксель последовал за ним, следом потащили Десэ, злобно глядевшего горящим глазом.  
Фон Мекк выгнал из камеры всех, оставшись с арестованным наедине – Аксель пожалел, что не успел убрать плащи. Он встал под дверью – на случай, если понадобится помощь – и прислушался. Полицейские чуть поодаль раскурили свои трубки и призадумались – ситуация явно их озадачила.  
В камере за дверью раздавались лающая, злобная французская речь Десэ и беспомощный лоррен фон Мекка.  
\- Граф Левенвольд… месс нуар… аква Тофана, Катарина Десэ – моя мать, называемая вами, идиотами, Мон Вуазен, - доносились из-за двери слова Десэ, - алхимия…месс нуар… опять Рене Левольд… кавалер Керуб Де Монэ…  
Такое сочетание имен собственных дало Акселю возможность понять, что Десэ уже наговорил с фон Мекком на двадцать бочек арестантов. После третьего упоминания Рене Левольда в сочетании с аква Тофана и месс нуар в камере грохнул выстрел, за ним – второй, и Аксель, не раздумывая, толкнул ногою дверь.  
Фон Мекк стоял над телом Десэ с растерянным видом. Шляпа его валялась на полу в луже, натекшей с плащей – хорошо, не в луже крови.  
\- Сегодня не мой день, - потерянно произнес фон Мекк, все еще на своем лоррене, - уберите за мной, Алексис, хорошо? Мне нужно срочно уехать, дела на большой земле, - фон Мекк спрятал пистолеты и снова грыз свою парижскую перчатку, - Вы поможете это убрать, Алексис?  
\- Я счастлив работать с вами, господин фон Мекк, - Аксель поднял с пола шляпу и протянул почтительно фон Мекку, - я уберу это. Что делать со вторым?  
\- Я заберу его с собой, пусть мальчики отведут его в лодку, - фон Мекк надел на себя шляпу – с подмокшим пухом, но вполне еще восхитительную, - Я разыщу тебя в крепости, Алексис. Я твой должник.  
Он пулей вылетел из камеры, и шаги его загрохотали по коридору. Аксель заглянул в соседнюю камеру и сказал:  
\- Господа, секретарь фон Мекк покинул здание и ожидает вас на пароме. И вас, господин Липман, особенно.  
Липман скосил глаза на кровь на Акселевых сапогах и произнес смиренно:  
\- Ежели вы стреляете в арестованных, я, так и быть, готов написать расписку…  
\- Уже не стреляем, - успокоил его Аксель, - преступник напал на конвоира, а ваш превосходный господин тут и вовсе совершенно ни при чем.

\- И что ты сделал с телом? – спрашивал Акселя Ласло уже в крепости, в своей каморке за прозекторской.  
\- Камень к ногам и в воду, - поведал равнодушно Аксель, - вон Копчик мне помогал.  
\- А то привезли бы мне, - размечтался Ласло, - нам в университете читали, что отравителей самое интересное вскрывать – у них все органы очень странной формы становятся от ядов. Печень, например, круглая.  
\- Ты бы его еще подсунул вскрывать господину Рьен, - подсказал Копчик, - чтобы тот просвещался.  
\- Боюсь, никогда мы больше не увидим у себя господина Рьен, - меланхолически отвечал Ласло.  
\- Ты дом-то снял? – спросил его Копчик.  
\- Снял, - с удовольствием проговорил Ласло, завязывая длинные черные волосы в гулю на макушке, - Вместе с зеркалом, тайной комнатой и головой козла.


	9. 1998 (зима)

«От знаменитой красоты ее почти ничего не осталась, но княгиня по-прежнему величава и держит себя с непревзойденным достоинством. Поистине, злой рок довлеет над этим семейством – мать ее была в свое время бита кнутом и сослана, муж княгини подвергся гонениям и ссылке, и сама княгиня по горькой прихоти фортуны лишена была языка, бита кнутом и сослана в Сибирь. Для разговора она пользуется теперь золотым карандашиком и книжкой наподобие бальных, в которой и пишет ответы для своих собеседников. Я хотел было спросить, удалось ли княгине увидеться в Сибири с бедным моим Рене, но она никогда не отвечает на вопросы о нем – слишком еще кровоточит эта рана…» Ты, как и я, тоже потерял где-то своего брата, далекий мой друг Казимир Вальденлеве?  
Я не знаю, как перестать испытывать к себе отвращение. Казалось бы, Травиата на итальянском, Большой театр, ложа бенуара, два красавца рядом со мною, и каждый держит меня за руку. Чего желать более? Но мне было тошно и оттого, что я не понимаю итальянского, и оттого, что красавцам моим интереснее друг с другом и мое присутствие нужно им только для приличия.  
\- Хочешь, я буду тебе переводить? – предложил Макс.  
\- Спасибо, не нужно, - отвечала я, - из моей памяти еще не стерся рассказ Булгакова «Неделя просвещения».  
Дани хихикнул, а Макс уставился на меня вопросительно. Я не стала объяснять – не пересказывать же ему Булгакова, в самом деле?  
Певцы выводили рулады, и мне казалось, что они орут, как коты. У меня полное отсутствие музыкального слуха, любую музыку я воспринимаю, как шум.  
\- Мне прислали билеты, - вдруг сказал Дани, - через десять дней я улетаю.  
\- Ты успеешь со мной в Питер? – спросила я спокойно, совершенно спокойно.  
\- Оке, систер, конечно, успею, - Дани сжал мою руку в своей. Макс же, напротив, мою руку выпустил и перегнулся к нам через подлокотник:  
\- Вы едете в Питер? Когда?  
\- Дня через два, - ответила я, - Это не критично. Мне нужно зайти в архив и кое-что прочитать, пока архивистка не свалила в отпуск.  
\- Про Казимира? – оживился Дани.  
\- Представь себе.  
\- Я тоже еду в Питер, - объявил Макс торжественно, - Я должен забрать мотоцикл.  
\- То есть? – не понял Дани.  
\- Купил в Питере мотоцикл, теперь забираю, - пояснил Макс, - я могу поехать с вами. Туда. Обратно вернусь, само собой, один.  
\- Сам собой, - поправила я, - на себе же.  
\- Как жокей, выступающий на лошади Себеж, которого объявляют «такой-то, выступает на себе же», - пояснил добросердечный Дани.  
\- Типа смешно, - дополнила я.  
Макс глядел на нас и не понимал, и мое черное сердце радовалось, что есть еще моменты, когда он – это он, а мы – это мы.  
Макс посмотрел на Дани долгим вопросительным взглядом и сделал многозначительное движение бровями.  
\- Приглашаешь? – подмигнул Дани.  
\- Ты не лопнешь, деточка? – спросила я его.  
\- Ты можешь пойти с нами. Мы в мужской туалет, ты – в женский.  
\- Спасибо, потерплю до дома. Здесь храм искусства, а вы – клизмы, - я повернулась и стала смотреть на сцену. Толстенький герой в бархате и атласе пел свою арию, и я уже не помнила, кто он и о чем поет. Дани и Макс прокрались к выходу у меня за спиной. Я склонила голову на алый бархат балконного ограждения – бог весть, как оно правильно называется – и задремала.  
\- Вставай, соня, - Макс склонился ко мне и нежно потрепал по плечу, - поехали домой? Все равно ты спишь…  
Он шептал мне на ухо, и его дыхание обжигало, а рука была мягкой и теплой, и был он молод и прекрасен, как принц – очень приятно, безусловно, если бы я не любила так отчаянно другого. Я взяла его руку со своего плеча:  
\- Вы сможете вести машину, сударь? Не уснете по дороге?  
\- Только поехали ко мне, - чарующе улыбнулся Макс, - Данька не хочет домой.  
\- А где он?  
\- Он уже в машине, я дал ему ключи. Пусть покатается – по парковке.  
Я представила, как обдолбанный Дани катается по парковке, и меня объяло безумие сродни материнскому.  
\- Пошли, - я вскочила с кресла, - мы должны его остановить.  
\- Погоди, - Макс удержал меня в объятиях, и я еле доставала ему до плеча, - Такая мизансцена, жалко упускать, - и он поцеловал меня, медленно и лениво, словно – не хочется, но надо. У него были сухие горячие губы, чуть сладковатые на вкус – наверное, печень уже начала отказывать. А мизансцена, и в самом деле, хороша была – красные шторы, словно в фильме Линча, и теноры, меряющиеся фиоритурами, как старшеклассники своими морковками…  
Машина вознеслась на бордюр, царапнув брюхом.  
\- Нужно было сперва всем выйти, а потом парковаться, - наставительно сказал Дани.  
\- Можешь выйти сейчас, - разрешил Макс.  
Он жил в так называемой «профессорской башне» с единственным подъездом, и в подъезд было не войти – у входа дежурил дворник и всех отгонял, а с темного неба летели на землю снег и осколки льда. Еще болтались в воздухе тросы люльки.  
\- Можно пока покурить, - предложил Макс. Я закурила, запрокинула голову, выпустила дым – люлька реяла перед домом, озаренная огнями, как корабль гуманоидов.  
Солдаты с крыши сбрасывают снег, прерывисто дыханье декабря  
Тихонько умирает этот век, кончается, иначе говоря…- прочитала я, и Макс спросил:  
\- Кто автор?  
\- Ваша покорная слуга, - отвечала я, и Дани сделал ехидное лицо.  
\- Это экспромт? – удивился Макс.  
\- Конечно, нет, - за меня ответил Дани, - В прошлом году на Лизочку упала сосулька, вот с тех пор она это везде и читает. Производит впечатление.  
Дворник помахал, мол, можно идти – и мы вошли. В подъезде стояли цветы и лежал ковер (в нашем с Дани подъезде лежал только кот и иногда – бомж). Макс жил в квартире, называемой еще гарсоньеркой – одна огромная комната с окном во всю стену, посередине – круглый диван, как у кокотки. В квартире царил загадочный вечерний полумрак, здесь, кажется, и не было верхней люстры. Под потолком на нитке висела корова с крыльями, а в большой, в полстены, клетке яростно резвился хорь. Вот тут-то, при виде хоря, Макс мне и понравился. Человек не совсем пропащий, если у него живет хорь, да еще в такой большой клетке.  
\- Как его зовут? – спросила я, - И можно его взять?  
Макс выловил хоря из клетки и дал мне погладить – с рук:  
\- Его никак не зовут, просто фреттхен. Они все равно не откликаются.  
Я погладила вертлявую нелепую зверушку, и Макс выпустил хоря обратно в клетку. Дани что-то включил в корове, и она понеслась под потолком кругами.  
\- Господа, не желаете подкрепиться? - Макс сел в кресло за низкий стеклянный столик. Господа еще как желали. Макс сделал на стеклянной поверхности несколько белых одинаковых дорожек, и доктор Дани тут же спросил:  
\- А стол чистый?  
\- Больше грязи – шире морда, - успокоила я его.  
Я вдохнула порошок и подумала о яде аква тофана – все отравленные ею умирали в великой печали. Казимир Вальденлеве много об этом писал – яды были его семейным хобби.  
\- Макс, а где ты родился? – спросила я.  
\- В Удомле, - отвечал Макс расслабленно, он полулежал в кресле, и Дани в такой же позе валялся в кресле напротив него, и они не сводили друг с друга глаз. А я сидела на краешке кресла, словно меня вот-вот сгонят.  
Я встала, подошла к хоревой клетке – зверек носился в прозрачном колесе, стремительно перебирая короткими лапками.  
\- Впервые вижу, чтобы фретке такое нравилось, - удивилась я.   
\- Что там с ним? – Дани поднялся с кресла и встал рядом со мной, - А что, белки тоже так делают.  
Макс подошел и обнял нас обоих за плечи:  
\- Друзья мои, у меня есть к вам одно предложение, - он смотрел Дани в глаза поверх моей головы, - может, перейдем в горизонтальную плоскость? - и он скосил глаза на свой круглый непотребный диван.  
\- Ни за что, - отвечала я.  
\- Это может быть любопытно, - предположил Дани, - мы же раньше такого не делали.  
\- Это может быть – забавно, - нежно произнес Макс. Это могло и в самом деле быть забавно – одного я любила, другой начинал мне нравиться, и ты никогда не узнаешь, как это, если однажды не попробуешь. А праведны лишь те, кто уже пресытился и те, кому никто ничего не предлагает.  
Полутемная комната внезапно озарилась белым светом – за окном, как солнце, что-то взошло, и слепяще просияло. Мы зажмурились и разомкнули объятия.  
\- Бог пришел за нами, - прошептала я, - спалить нас, как Содом и Гоморру.  
\- Это люлька с рабочими, - догадался Макс, - сбивают сосули.  
Неясные фигуры колдовали в лучах слепящего света, а в комнате, озаренной, словно прожектором, черной мухой кружилась под потолком летающая корова.  
\- Вот как она выглядит – не судьба, - рассмеялся Дани и вернулся в кресло.


	10. 1734 (лето). Субретка и госпожа

За весну многое успело произойти. Копчик придан был в помощь обер-офицеру для поездки в Шклов и расследования дела знаменитого Шкловского душителя. На месте преступления оставлял душитель записи крамольного содержания. Когда его вязали – душитель зычно выкрикивал свои манифесты и сатанински хохотал. Копчик допросил злодея на пару с местным экзекутором, и отправленные в столицу протоколы блистали такой логикой, таким соответствием букве закона и, не побоимся этого слова, изяществом, что сам Настоящий по прочтении протоколов сих умилился сердцем и представил Копчика к званию канцеляриста.  
Ласло тем временем сгорал в пламени тайного романа. Синеглазая княгиня, большая поклонница духов, тарота, нумерологии и всего сверхъестественного, удостоила лекаря-прозектора своим высоким доверием. В черной бархатной полумаске являлась она между двумя и тремя часами пополуночи в скромное жилище Ласло, унаследованное им от невинноубиенного Десэ. Лекарь зажигал черные свечи, раскладывал карты – Иерофант, Луна, Справедливость, Повешенный и так далее – и по ним толковал будущее. Будущее у княгини выходило божественное, а настоящее – каждый раз разное, как и в жизни бывает. Болтушка княгиня во время гадания вываливала на Ласло последние светские сплетни, и тот сохранял их в памяти – для дальнейших изменений мартиролога, по которому делались ставки. Так узналось, что новый обер-прокурор много на себя берет, врагов себе нажил изрядно, и все оттого, что крепостное рабство ему не по душе и пытается он, как может, облегчить законодательно крестьянскую долю. Ласло и сам не одобрял крепостное рабство – на его родине подобного в заводе не было – но ставки на обер-прокурора принимал охотно. Старший из Левольдов помер, судя по всему, от яда (пришлось навсегда его вычеркнуть из списка), и младший, убитый горем, весь в черном, как гадюка, уехал к нему на похороны (еще вычеркивание, но временное). Вскоре после черной мессы граф фон Бюрен внезапно вдрызг разругался с австрийским посланником. «Unvorsichtige Dummkopf!» - орал он на присевшего от ужаса посла. «Вы, вы, вы – только с лошадьми говорите вы по-человечески, а с людьми вы фыркаете и ржете, как лошадь» - жалко отбивался посол, не подозревая, что дает самую точную из имеющихся в истории характеристику невоспитанному фон Бюрену. Княгиня опасалась, что деспот прослышал что-то про их оккультные приключения, но, вроде бы, все обошлось – фон Бюрен бесновался из-за политики.  
Вместе с апрельским весенним ветром явился в крепость нарядный господин фон Мекк, один, без охраны и без очередной спеленутой жертвы, заперся в кабинете с секретарем Николаем Михайловичем и долго с ним шептался. После чего секретарь призвал к себе Акселя:  
\- Чем ты так ему приглянулся? - с уважением спросил секретарь. Если бы не всегдашняя его невозмутимость – можно было решить, что Николай Михайлович удивлен, - Господин фон Мекк просил уступить тебя ему.  
«Куда?» - чуть не спросил Аксель. Он давно уже понимал, что нарядный фон Мекк не ровня своему полицейскому доппельгангеру.  
\- Не боись, - секретарь безошибочно прочитал его замешательство, - я тебя отстоял. Но попомни мой совет – любовь сего господина не менее опасна, нежели его неприязнь.  
\- Прикажете ховаться, как он покажется? – с придурковатым видом спросил Аксель, и Николай Михайлович рассмеялся:  
\- Куда ж ты сховаешься, с кнутом да от клиента? Просто не будь с ним впредь столь услужлив.  
\- Так точно, - отвечал Аксель, а сам подумал «Попробуй не будь с ним услужлив – окажешься на дне морском рядом с Десэ».  
Утром летнего дня, после ночной хлопотливой службы, три приятеля возвращались домой берегом реки. Спать идти было жалко – столь хорош оказался занимающийся погожий денек – и решено было зайти в трактир и посидеть там часок-другой. Пока трактир был закрыт, и приятели гуляли вдоль берега. Позже Копчик часто думал – не увяжись с ними тогда Ласло, сердцеед и щеголь, и жизнь сложила бы свои карты совсем по-другому.  
У самой воды сидели с удочками утренние рыболовы. Кто-то ловил из лодок, забрасывая в воду подобия плетеных корзин.  
\- И не гонят их? – удивился Копчик.  
\- А кому они мешают? – вступился Ласло, - Сидят себе и сидят, ловят.  
\- Уж больно неприглядны, - засомневался Копчик, - А дворец совсем рядом. Неужели се зрелище не оскорбляет взоров?  
\- Вот из-за таких, как ты, и принимают идиотские законы, - отвечал разумный Аксель, - Людям тоже надо что-то кушать. Говорят, сам Липман сидит среди рыболовов по утрам в простой одежде, отводит израненную душу, - Аксель вспомнил маленького отважного Липмана, и на сердце у него отчего-то потеплело.  
\- Слыхал я, поединок на завтра назначен, - обратился к Акселю Ласло, - начальник твой, кат Михалыч супротив профоса Гурьянова будет биться.  
\- Ничего личного, голый интерес, - равнодушно отвечал Аксель, - поспорили, кто из них сильнее. Сам хотел пригласить вас, поболеть завтра за нашего Михалыча.  
\- Или за то, чтоб Гурьянов его убил, и ты наконец сделался целым катом, - тихонечко проговорил Копчик.  
\- Про это можно про себя помечтать, - так же тихонечко отвечал Аксель.  
Они зашли по берегу уже совсем далеко, прошли и дворец, и богатые дома, пора настала поворачивать обратно – впереди начиналась грязь непролазная.  
\- Гляньте, братцы, - задрал голову Ласло, - видать, не все взоры рыболовы оскорбляют!  
Чуть выше по берегу стояла стена наподобие крепостной, остаток какого-то военного старого укрепления. На широком хребте той каменной стены возведена была диковинная тренога с натянутым на раму холстом, и возле треноги стройная дама в амазонке и летней широкополой шляпе что-то стремительно рисовала – не иначе картинки из жизни рыболовов. Сердце у Копчика невольно зашлось – ведь то была сама загадочная графиня фон Бюрен. Понять это можно было и по цвету ливрей двух здоровенных, толстенных гайдуков, охранявших графиню. И две характерные девки – одна черная, в тюрбане, вторая косоглазенькая – по-прежнему подавали графине кисти и краски. Крошечная белая собачка с алым бантом суетилась на стене, брехала, хотела вниз, но никак не решалась.  
\- Хороши, чертовки, - оценил экзотических девок любвеобильный Ласло, - с такими бы по лугу прогуляться, да на карусели. Только не подступишься без хитрости.  
\- Они же крепостные, - возразил Копчик, - кто тебе их даст?  
\- У графини все камеристки – вольные, - отвечал Аксель, - она не позволяет дотрагиваться до себя рабыням. У фон Бюренов вообще странное отношение к рабству. Опасный либерализм. В любом случае, эти две девки – вольные.  
Ласло приободрился и присвистнул – то ли нарочно, то ли от избытка чувств. Болонка услышала свист и наконец решилась – сиганула с отвесной стены в траву и с лаем понеслась к приятелям – угрызать.  
\- Ах ты лапочка! – умилился Копчик.  
На стене возникло замешательство, но лишь среди слуг, графиня и головы не повернула, продолжала рисовать. Ее хищное белое лицо было отрешенным, словно у сомнамбулы. Гайдуки же заспорили, кому спускаться за собакой, косоглазенькая девица вдруг воскликнула:  
\- Матушка, ваше сиятельство, я возьму Белку, - графиня кивнула, не глядя, и девица побежала по верху стены туда, где спуск был не таким опасным. Ласло подхватил свирепую болонку одной рукою, другой рукою картинно откинул романтические длинные волосы за спину – они красиво взметнулись – сказал друзьям:  
\- Оцените, мизерабли, как работает мастер! – и пошел навстречу камеристке в высокой, по пояс, траве. Посредине пути они встретились, Ласло отдал камеристке свирепый брешущий комок, поверх болонки отважно поцеловал камеристкину ручку и о чем-то заговорил с девушкой, негромко и вкрадчиво. До Акселя с Копчиком долетали лишь куртуазные воркующие интонации.  
\- Леда, - спокойным, металлическим голосом позвала графиня, все так же не поворачивая головы от мольберта. Девушка встрепенулась, устремилась было обратно, Ласло на прощание опять целовал ей ручку, а болонка норовила цапнуть его при этом за нос. Камеристка вознеслась на стену, Ласло вернулся к товарищам.  
\- Поздравьте меня и себя, - произнес он с гордостью, - завтра на лугу у нас свидание.   
\- С ними? И они придут? – не поверил Копчик.  
\- Графиня, конечно, не придет. А если она придет – граф нам головы откусит, - разочаровал его Аксель.  
\- Зато придут японка Леда и арапка Катерина, - с интонацией богато обрыбленного рыболова продолжил Ласло, - с ними будет, правда, еще дуэнья, горбатая Мирослава…  
\- Но это же вызов, Ласло, это ж эксперимент! – подначил его Аксель, - Ведь горбуньи у тебя пока еще в списке не было.  
\- И то верно, - согласился Ласло и задумался – кто интереснее как предмет любовной охоты, японка, арапка или горбунья?  
Приятели повернули назад, к трактиру, но Копчик шел и оглядывался – как там прекрасная графиня? Тонкий силуэт делался все дальше, таял в дымке летнего дня. И никакого шанса не было у Копчика – даже если графа насмерть загрызет его лучшая в городе лошадь.

Всем полагается любить народные гуляния, но Копчик отчего-то их не любил. Темным ужасом веяло на него от больших скоплений народа, и уж тем более народа веселящегося. Мрачный, как демон, бродил он среди павильонов, не глядя на зазывные увеселения, на сахарных петушков и картинки с поучительными и забавными сюжетами. Может, оттого и заинтересовал он раскосую японку Леду. Аксель увел арапку Катерину кататься на карусели:  
\- Ах, у меня юбочка задерется! – забоялась Катерина, но кататься все-таки пошла.  
Ласло сделал свой выбор и всерьез разговорился о сверхъестественном с горбуньей Мирославой. Горбунья оказалась миленькой на лицо, очень любила тарот и знала многое об африканском вуду (а Катерина ничего не знала, даром что арапка, и тем навеки уронила себя в глазах Ласло). Ласло заслушался рассказами о делании вольтов и соответствии разных вудуистских лоа христианским святым, и новые мистические ритуалы сами собой рисовались в его воображении. Вуду обещало богатые дивиденды, и умненькая Мирослава с каждой минутой становилась Ласло все симпатичнее.  
\- Вы прямо как наш граф, - весело сказала Леда, глядя на мрачного Копчика, - он тоже всегда с таким лицом на всех праздниках. Как будто вот-вот плюнет.  
\- Я его понимаю, - проговорил Копчик и посмотрел осторожно в раскосые черные японкины глаза, - для мизантропа праздники большое испытание. Но граф может утешиться, и легко – у него есть графиня.  
\- Отчего же? – удивилась Леда, - Вы находите графиню красивой? Вы просто не видели ее вблизи, - в голосе Леды зазвучала отчего-то ревность.  
\- Я мечтал бы увидеть ее вблизи, но шансов нет, - грустно отвечал Копчик.  
\- Так не увидите – и не разочаруетесь. Графине сорок лет, и лицо ее так побито оспой, что кажется узорчатым, - глаза Леды сделались колючими, - не понимаю, что мужчины находят в ней, она даже не добра.  
\- Может, граф всего лишь признателен ей за общих детей, - предположил Копчик. Истинный возраст графини его подкосил, любовь увядала на корню, - Вряд ли он любит ее и ревнует, так, живет по привычке.  
\- Ага, и зовет ее этими длинными немецкими словами, которые сам придумывает, этими бессмысленными непроизносимыми прозвищами, - зло проговорила Леда, - и палкой избил жокея, который слишком уж нежно подсаживал ее на коня…  
«Да она ревнует!» - догадался Копчик.  
\- Я слышал, что граф ваш жестокий человек, - сказал он, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку, и Леда с готовностью отозвалась:  
\- Врут, он не жестокий, просто несколько вспыльчив, - и Леда так густо, очаровательно покраснела, что образ графини как-то померк в сердце Копчика и зажглась в этом сердце новая, сияющая звезда.  
\- Хотите, я куплю вам калач? Или марципан? – предложил он девушке.  
\- Что вы, они тут грязные, - брезгливо проговорила Леда и оттого понравилась Копчику еще больше.  
\- Господа и дамы, предлагаю всем прогулку на лодке, - это вернулись с карусели Аксель и Катерина. Мирослава прервала свой рассказ о призвании богини Эрзули Фреда, и Ласло вынырнул из этого рассказа и мечтаний своих, как из-под воды:  
\- Что ж, пойдемте, но через два часа – назначена битва титанов, - напомнил он.  
\- Наш экзекутор будет биться с профосом, у них поединок условлен, - пояснил для Леды Копчик, - выясняют, кто из них физически сильнее. Если желаете, приглашаю вас взглянуть на сие зрелище. Битва двух кнутобойцев – это должно быть занимательно.  
\- Это забавно, - жеманно согласилась Леда.  
В лодке Леда с интересом смотрела на Копчика и тот, в общем-то, догадывался, почему – он дворянин, преуспевающий чиновник, выгодная со всех сторон партия, а Леда эта – японская девка, вчера из крепостных. Чего бы ей не глядеть? Но красивая была эта девка – губа не дура у графини – кожа янтарного сияющего оттенка, брови густые и словно чуть удивленные, глаза длинные и блестящие… Та матрешка с подушки и в подметки ей не годилась.  
\- Отчего вы не носите парик? – спросила неожиданно Леда.  
\- Жарко, - растерялся Копчик, не про жадность же, то бишь экономию, ей рассказывать, - да и волосы свои пока есть.  
\- Вот и граф наш не носит, - припомнила отчего-то Леда – сдался ей этот граф, - но у него волосы получше ваших…  
\- У него куафер есть, вот они и кажутся получше, - возразил Копчик, - Слышал я, как по утрам куафер его чешет, а в это время все вельможи графу ручку целуют.  
\- Это правда, - засмеялась Леда, - я как-то подсмотрела, при этом у них такие смешные рожи! Ой, вы же из chancellerie secrète, вы не арестуете меня за такие слова?  
\- Вельмож можно ругать и шутить над ними, нельзя лишь угрожать им смертью, - разъяснил милостиво Копчик, - и порочить верховную персону.  
\- Я не буду, - пообещала Леда, - хотя вы запретили, и мне немножечко захотелось, - Леда очаровательно прикусила пальчик, и Копчик понял, что погиб.  
\- И кто смешнее всех целовал ручку? – спросил он, и весла дрогнули в его руках, а сердце затрепетало. Графиня в одночасье была забыта.  
\- Смешнее всех – князь Черкасский, ему живот мешает, - рассмеялась Леда, - он ему во всем, наверное, мешает – ведь об этом можно говорить, да? – она засмущалась, - а лучше всех был младший граф Левольд, он так берет руку и так смотрит, словно делает что-то непристойное, и наш хозяин весь задрожал под своим пудромантелем, словно тот его укусил.  
\- Но не укусил же?  
\- Вряд ли, - засомневалась Леда, - хотя такой может…  
Лодка причалила к берегу, Копчик сложил весла, выбрался на сушу и подал руку своей спутнице.   
Несмотря даже на то, что практически все ведомство – кроме тех, кто дежурил – явилось поддержать морально ката Прохора Михалыча, профос Гурьянов победил с разгромным счетом. Ловким броском поверг он противника на землю, прыгнул сверху сам и сломал Михалычу ногу. Ласло, заслышав хруст, бросился было между ними – но было уже слишком поздно. Чувствительная Леда бессильно упала на руки Копчика, и тот испытал невиданное доселе счастье. Восхищенные коллеги на руках унесли профоса Гурьянова чествовать в ближайший трактир. Ласло остался с проигравшим – предстояло нанять телегу, доставить несчастного домой и там наложить ему на ногу шину.  
Аксель же с Копчиком проводили своих спутниц до дома – то есть, конечно, до дома графов фон Бюренов. А если уж быть совсем точными, ибо у графов фон Бюренов не было собственного дома, они обитали в доме своей хозяйки – до императорского дворца.  
\- Богини, - проговорил Аксель, когда девушки скрылись из поля зрения, - мы недостойны целовать их следы. Но мы же будем, правда?  
\- Я готов жениться, - признался Копчик, - хоть это и получится мезальянс.  
Они медленно шли к своему жилищу в наплывающих матовых сумерках.  
\- Моя матушка не переживет Катерины, - вздохнул Аксель, - а я у матушки один остался, надежа и опора.  
\- Ты теперь, считай, готовый кат, - поздравил товарища Копчик, - жди представления.  
\- Да я давно уж жду, - признался Аксель, - после истории с французом тот доппельгангер, что француза убил, просил за меня. Ох, и аукнется еще мне этот француз…  
\- Так и славно, что такая шишка за тебя просит, что ж дурного? – не понял Копчик.  
\- Такие нарядные щеголи чаще всех к нам на дыбу попадают, - вздохнул Аксель, - у них ротация хорошая… И заложит меня тот мажор по самые помидоры…


	11. 1998 (зима)

«Она не была красива, и, что еще печальнее, не была добра. То ли жизнь ее, то ли люди, судившие столь сурово и неправедно, сделали герцогиню такою – так или иначе, доброй она не была. Холодность ее, созерцательность и отстраненность некогда были легендой. Была ли она умна? Бог весть. Равнодушие ее – оказалось иллюзией. Герцогиня бежала за мужем после его ареста, босиком, в рубашке, по осеннему первому снегу, и нам вряд ли удастся забыть об этом и снова назвать ее равнодушной. Герцогиня нашла способ отправить весточку далеким французским маршалам, и не это ли спасло жизнь ее мужу? Была ли она умна? Была ли добра? Мы не знаем. Лишь известно – она всегда старалась удержать возле себя то, что считала своим. И ненавидела всем сердцем бедного моего Рене, так как оба они любили – одно».  
В поезде я то читала, то дремала. Макс и Дани сидели в соседних креслах, а мне досталось место в другом конце вагона, слава богу, хотя бы без соседа. Я вывалила на пустое кресло раскрытый рюкзак, накрылась курткой – в вагоне было ощутимо холодно – и приготовилась отойти ко сну. На животе у меня покоилась раскрытая книга, но откровения Казимира Вальденлеве наводили на меня тоску. Кажется, у этого господина жизнь тоже не очень-то складывалась. Он ни о ком не писал хорошего.  
\- Привет, систер, - Дани переложил на пол мой рюкзак и уселся рядом.  
\- А что твой премилостивый патрон?  
\- Наконец, уснул, - рассмеялся Дани, - зря ты его не любишь. Такой забавный дурачок.  
\- С Максом нельзя принимать амфетамины – он расскажет тебе всю-всю свою жизнь, и ты умрешь от скуки.  
\- Он уже и так рассказал, - признался Дани, - у него папа секретарь райкома в Удомле, там же ему приготовили невесту, тоже дочку местной шишки. Но он не хочет жениться – его шеф открыл перед ним радости однополой любви. И заодно прелести финансовых махинаций.  
\- И что он в нас нашел? – проворчала я.  
\- Нечто совершенно иное – выражаясь языком Монти Пайтона. Макс верит, что мы настоящая московская богема, актеры, музыканты и, чтоб лишний раз не вставать, наркоманы.  
\- Знаешь, Данечка, если тебе загорелось попробовать с мальчиком, лучшего варианта просто не найти.  
\- Знаешь, Лизочка, у меня давно уже было с мальчиком, - ехидно признался Дани, - мне хочется разве что попробовать не платить за себя в гостинице и много чего хорошего поиметь бесплатно. Вспомни, что за нищая жизнь ожидает меня в Гренобле – и дай мне оторваться напоследок.  
\- Что ты за человек, Дани? Я и не знала, что у тебя были мальчики.  
\- Ты смотришь на меня и не видишь, - Дани обнял меня и прижал свой лоб к моему, - Ты видишь свою проекцию. Оттого, что любовь слепа, - он чуть отодвинулся и посмотрел мне в глаза, - Я уеду и оставлю Макса тебе. Вместе с инструкцией по его использованию. Смотри не сломай.  
\- Надеюсь, вы говорите обо мне гадости? – Макс, оказывается, восстал от сна и теперь стоял возле нас, красиво опираясь на спинки кресел. В грации и изяществе ему не было равных.  
\- Мы обсуждаем Данькин отъезд, - сказала я, - Ты будешь по нему скучать?  
\- Сгрызу подушку и обольюсь слезами, - усмехнулся Макс.  
\- Пародируешь мой стиль?  
\- Что вы, Лизочка, куда нам, с кувшинным рылом…  
\- А что с твоим хорем? С кем ты его оставил?  
\- Его кормит уборщица, - со скромным достоинством признался Макс.  
\- А как ты поедешь обратно на мотоцикле – зимой? – на самом деле мне пофиг было как, хоть бы и врезался.  
\- Я и не поеду, грузовик повезет его в кузове, а я буду сидеть в кабине, видишь, как просто, Лизочка.  
\- А я надеялась, что ты отвезешь меня на мотоцикле в Шлиссельбург под снегом и ветром.  
\- Может, и отвезу, - Макс посмотрел на меня с любопытством, - хотя идея, конечно, безумная.  
\- Не вздумай, - вмешался Дани, - я не хочу стоять весь в черном на двойных похоронах вместо своего Гренобля.  
\- Может, хоть так она перестанет меня ненавидеть, - пожал плечами Макс.  
\- Сеанс окончен, - я отвернулась к окну. За окном проносились черные силуэты и редкие, одинокие огоньки.  
\- Что это значит? – не понял Макс, - Сеанс окончен – это из эпохи немого кино?  
\- Это из уголовного жаргона, - пояснил Дани, - Подрочили – пора и на боковую.  
С поезда Макс привез нас в квартиру с чучелами и фальшь-колоннами. По его словам, в этой квартире останавливался его шеф, когда наезжал в Питер.  
\- То есть кровать продавлена вашими задами? – уточнила я.  
\- А ты ревнуешь, Лизочка? – развеселился Макс, - Или завидуешь?  
\- Решаю, где спать. На диване, - я метнула рюкзак на диван перед телевизором.  
\- Зафаршмачишься, на диване тоже было, - сказал Макс.  
\- Это геенна огненная, а не квартира.  
\- Не нравится – переезжай в гостиницу.  
\- Девочки, не ссорьтесь, - примирительно произнес Дани и звездой упал на греховное ложе, - Лиза, где твоя толерантность?  
На часах было уже одиннадцать, и я поспешила в архив, а эти двое развалились на своей пакостной кровати и захрапели. Они свернулись эмбриончиками по разным углам постели, и мне оставалось только надеяться, что они не сползутся за время моего отсутствия.  
Я никогда не занималась историей и не училась на историка. И не смогла бы объяснить, что мне за дело до людей, которые при жизни и не взглянули бы в мою сторону. Пробираясь наощупь в воспоминаниях злого и очень одинокого человека, я вдруг расслышала то, о чем он так тщетно пытался рассказать. Казимир был в ссоре со своим младшим братом и много лет заглядывал в глаза случайным собеседникам, намеками выведывал обрывки слухов о человеке, которого давно потерял. Любовь ли, ненависть – время все чувства переплавило в одну бесконечную тоску. Мне лишь хотелось узнать – встретились ли они наконец, эти братья? И по документам выходило – нет, не встретились. Младший брат умер в ссылке, а дурак Казимир – в своем поместье, в чинах и славе. Не знаю, мог ли Казимир что-то сделать, но, кажется, он даже не пробовал – только у всех выспрашивал о бедном своем Рене.   
Сухие, сдержанные свидетельства, ядовитые пасквили, прозрачные намеки – все отпечаталось на желтоватой бумаге, трепещущей сейчас в моих ничтожных руках, и все эти слова, добрые, злые, равнодушные – казались мне гипсовым слепком с живого тела. Силуэтами людей в городе Помпеи, застигнутых извержением. Что-то было в этом архивном копании и от работы парфюмера Гренуя. Живой человек с его дурными привычками, интригами, гордыней, нелепым вкусом в одежде, отчаянием, страхами, неожиданной твердостью перед лицом смерти и единственной живой фразой, оставшейся от него в истории: «Я не знаю, что с этим делать» - словно еле слышный голос сказал мне: «Посмотри на меня…» - и я увидела его, того, о ком писал свою книгу бедняга Казимир. И даже расплакалась, когда узнала, чем оно все на самом деле закончилось.


	12. 1734,5 (зима). Милосердие господина фон Мекк

Копчик не раз и не два ходил гулять с прекрасной раскосой Ледой, и японка не говорила уже ни слова про графа, а выспрашивала, велико ли поместье Прокоповых и много ли у них с матушкой крепостных. Копчик, как мог, приукрашивал ситуацию. Для пущего приличия вместе с Ледой присутствовала на свиданиях горбатая Мирослава, видимо, хозяйке, посылавшей дуэнью следить за моралью, и в голову не могло прийти, что у Мирославы появится свой собственный ухажер. Ласло, привлеченный сперва рассказами о духах вуду, теперь всерьез находил Мирославу хорошенькой и впридачу интересной собеседницей. Жениться он, конечно, не собирался – но Ласло намерен был жениться только на больших деньгах, а такая дура пока еще не народилась. Аксель же убоялся матушкиного гнева и с арапкой Катериной больше не виделся.  
Впрочем, Акселю и без Катерины довольно было приключений. Не успел он отпраздновать посвящение в целого ката и полностью посвятить себя работе – даже лекарскую практику пришлось оставить, как ни жаль – жизнь назначила Акселю новый, неожиданный экзамен. Ранним зимним утром, морозным и темным, перешел Аксель по льду замерзшую реку и явился на службу – и в дверях уже встречал его секретарь Николай Михайлович с самым загадочным лицом.  
\- Человек тебя ожидает в моем кабинете, - секретарь неожиданно обнял Акселя за плечи, и склонил свою голову к его голове, и зашептал, - Человек этот – Вольдемар Плаксин. Говорю тебе это, чтоб ты знал, с кем пойдешь.  
Братья Плаксины несмотря на русское имя были курляндские немцы, именно им подчинялась многочисленная свора, охранявшая особу графа фон Бюрена. На душе у Акселя почернело, вспомнил он и француза, и проклятого щеголя фон Мекка. «Значит, добегался фон Мекк», - подумал Аксель, входя в кабинет. В кабинете ожидал Акселя изящный, стройный господин – Аксель тут же припомнил, что господа Плаксины начинали свою карьеру, сидя шпионами в печной трубе.  
\- Вы Пушнин? – уточнил стройный Плаксин, ощупывая могучую фигуру Акселя черными бегающими глазами, - Тот самый Пушнин, который кат, но с Геттингенским дипломом лекаря?  
\- Он самый, - обреченно отвечал Аксель.  
\- Попрошу проследовать за мной, - пригласил Акселя изящный Плаксин, - вас желает видеть его сиятельство граф фон Бирон.  
«И на что я ему?» – подумал Аксель, усмехнувшись про себя французской транскрипции графского имени – значит, пригодилась-таки ворона…  
Он ожидал, что на выходе встретят их гвардейцы, или хотя бы графские гайдуки, но Плаксина никто не ждал. Вдвоем перешли они реку по льду – на горизонте еле-еле занималась заря.  
\- Разве граф не спит? – спросил Аксель, - Ваше благородие?  
Но спутник ничего ему не ответил, даже после раболепного благородия. Аксель задумался, в каком чине может быть Плаксин и что он за человек, дворянин ли? Миновали они императорский дворец – Аксель удивился, но промолчал – и задворками привел его Плаксин к манежу.  
\- На графа в упор не таращиться, лапы не тянуть, - кратко проинструктировал спутника Плаксин, - обращаться соответственно титулу. Как его сиятельство выглядит, знаешь?  
Аксель видел графа в подзорную трубу во время придворного катания на лодках и пару раз с крыши, когда двор выезжал в Петергоф, но чтобы вблизи – никогда. Но верил в интуицию и в свою звезду.  
\- Уж не ошибусь, - пообещал он Плаксину, - Там небось один такой красавец.  
Плаксин смерил его подозрительным взглядом:  
\- Иди с богом. И знай – я слежу за тобой.  
Аксель пожал плечами и вошел в манеж. Несмотря на раннее время, здесь суетилась прорва народу – но то были конюхи, лакеи и прочая невзрачная шушера. Да, графа, гарцевавшего на гнедом ахалтекинце, он увидел сразу. «Как просто» - только и подумал Аксель, и внутри себя рассмеялся. Он и не думал, что можно узнать коня, виденного лишь однажды на ночном причале, под метущим в глаза мокрым снегом. Сначала узнать коня, а потом человека. Аксель приблизился – никто его не останавливал, но Аксель чувствовал спиною зоркий глаз Вольдемара Плаксина.  
Фон Бюрен спешился и ждал его, играя тонким стеком – перчатки на этот раз на нем были винного цвета. «Говорят, он грызет ногти – вот и разгадка перчаток, - вспомнил Аксель, сам себе смеясь, - борется с дурной привычкой, как может».  
\- К услугам вашего сиятельства, - Аксель поклонился, стараясь, как и обещал, в упор не таращиться.  
\- Я слышал, ты лекарь и кат, в одном лице? – уточнил фон Бюрен, - Ты в крепости и пытаешь, и лечишь?  
\- Лечит другой человек, ваше сиятельство, - отвечал Аксель, - но я имею практику в городе.  
\- Ты говоришь по-французски? Хотя бы понимаешь? – отрывисто спросил фон Бюрен, и стек затрепетал в его руках.  
\- И говорю, и понимаю, - кратко отвечал Аксель.  
\- Я могу откусить тебе голову, - на чудовищном лоррене проговорил фон Бюрен, и Аксель не стерпел – уставился в упор – в лицо без маски, красивое и четкое, как римский скульптурный портрет, - И ты можешь откусить мне голову, если очень постараешься. Но мы с тобою не будем этого делать.  
\- Не будем, превосходный мой господин,- по-французски подтвердил Аксель.  
\- Этой ночью в доме Масловых умер хозяин. Ты должен пойти в его дом, передать вдове мою записку и осмотреть тело. Как можно быстрее. Ты не вправе вскрывать тело и даже трогать. По всем признакам – по запаху, по цвету кожи, по пятнам на теле – ты должен определить, был ли умерший отравлен. Просто – да или нет. И как можно быстрее – вернуться и доложить мне, да или нет. Плаксин тебя проводит, но в дом он не пойдет – никто его там не любит, - фон Бюрен усмехнулся и вытащил из перчатки записку, - Отдай вдове. Если будет она с тобой говорить – слушай, если нет – ничего не спрашивай. Ступай.  
Аксель поклонился и быстрым шагом направился к выходу – и стройной тенью летел за ним Вольдемар Плаксин.  
\- Где дом Масловых? –спросил его Аксель уже на улице, - Ехать нужно или ногами дойдем?  
\- Дойдешь, - кратко ответствовал Плаксин, - Я провожу.  
Они шли не то что бы долго, но Аксель успел заморозить уши и нос. Плаксин вел его какими-то задворками, залитыми помоями, и Аксель затосковал было – как он явится в приличный дом в грязных сапогах. У дома Масловых он нарочно потоптался в сугробе, чтобы сапоги стали почище, и только потом постучал. Открыла перепуганная горничная.  
\- Я к хозяйке, - сказал Аксель, - к вдове господина Маслова.  
Горничная зажала рот платком, всхлипнула и впустила Акселя. Теплый дух чужого протопленного дома охватил его медвежьими лапами. Из комнат вышла хозяйка – молодая востроносая женщина в домашнем платье. Она не плакала, но руки ее дрожали. Аксель передал записку в эти дрожащие руки:  
\- Граф соболезнует вашему горю, - проговорил он мягко, - и поручил мне расследовать…  
\- Я не дам его резать, - твердо и зло отвечала хозяйка, - Граф ваш безбожник, а нам еще в церкви отпевать.  
\- Он и не велит резать, - оправдался Аксель, - только взглянуть. Прочтите, в записке все должно быть – я не читал, что он пишет.  
\- Несли и не читали? – не поверила вдова.  
\- Я никогда не читаю чужого.  
Хозяйка еще раз пробежала глазами записку, скомкала, бросила в карман платья:  
\- Идемте же, только ничего не трогайте. Вы тоже можете умереть.  
\- Отчего же? – театрально удивился Аксель, следуя за нею по галерее рассветных комнат.  
\- Муж знал, что умирает от яда. Последние дни он ночевал в кабинете, чтобы не погубить меня и детей, - вдова вошла в кабинет, Аксель следом за нею – и горничная внесла два подсвечника. На диване лежало тело человека с осунувшимся, темным лицом, с запавшим ртом. От тела уже пахло – тяжело и муторно. Аксель взял свечу, подошел, пригляделся – вся подушка была в выпавших длинных волосах. Лицо покойного, с синими губами, было очень уж страшно – придется гримировать его перед похоронами особенно тщательно. Хоть и не велено было спрашивать, Аксель спросил:  
\- Давно ли это началось? Он долго болел или сразу помер?  
\- Месяц назад муж мой сидел на обеде рядом с княгиней Лопухиной. На княгине был перстень с розовым камнем, - тихо, отчетливо проговорила вдова, - такие перстни носят еще все Левенвольды. Княгиня – метресса младшего из них, если вы не знали. Ваш граф ничего не станет делать. Но пусть он хотя бы обо всем услышит. Мой муж умирал этот месяц, и никто не верил ему, когда он говорил, что отравлен, никто не попытался помочь. Он потерял волосы и зубы, он выблевал всего себя за этот месяц в своем кабинете. Мой муж был совсем молодой человек, обер-прокурор, и стал бы генерал-прокурором, если бы не был столь доверчив…  
\- Поверьте, следствие на верном пути, - заверил Аксель, догадываясь, что, кажется, на этот раз добегался гофмаршал. «Так это и есть тот самый обер-прокурор, на которого все мы ставили, - думал Аксель, - непримиримый враг крепостного рабства. Черт бы драл гофмаршала, ей богу!» Все его медицинские знания говорили об одном – перед ним отравление ядом аква тофана, редким, смертельным ядом, убивающим жертву медленно, в течение месяца. Весь этот месяц умирающего снедала невыносимая печаль. Выпадали зубы и волосы. Аксель все это видел – на трупах, которые вскрывали Десэ и надменный господин Рьен.  
\- Он ничего не сделает, ваш фон Бюрен, или как вы его зовете теперь – фон Бирон, этот ваш самопровозглашенный канцлер империи. Он поплачет, выразит соболезнования и назначит пенсию. И никого не накажет. Но пусть он хотя бы знает – как это было, расскажите ему. Змея на его груди – когда-нибудь укусит и его самого.  
Аксель поставил свечу на стол и поцеловал вдове руку.  
\- Я постараюсь все передать без изъятий, - проговорил он с искренним сочувствием, - ваш супруг опередил свое время, он мыслил дальше нас и был лучше нас…  
\- И – ни-че-го, - вдова отняла руку, повернулась и медленно вышла из кабинета. Горничная проводила Акселя до дверей. На улице мужественно мерз Вольдемар Плаксин.  
\- Бегмя бежим! – скомандовал он, и они, в самом деле, побежали бегом до самого манежа. У Акселя нос не успел замерзнуть. Так и влетели в манеж – раскрасневшиеся, окутанные паром.  
\- Опоздали, - без эмоций проговорил Плаксин.  
Среди опилок и конских яблок граф фон Бюрен беседовал с господином Рьен. То есть, прости господи, с гофмаршалом Левенвольдом.  
\- Но ты иди, рискни, - Плаксин толкнул Акселя в спину. Аксель направился к этим двоим, ожидая, когда они закончат разговор и у него появится право открыть рот. Они говорили по-французски – не иначе, для того, чтобы не поняли слуги – и до Акселя донесся обрывок длинной французской фразы, произнесенной гофмаршалом горько и нежно:  
\- Кровь моего разбитого сердца давно ушла в землю, и проросла травой, которую щиплют твои кони…  
На что фон Бюрен отвечал ему на своем отрывистом лоррене:  
\- Какое сердце, Рене? У нас у каждого давно своя война…  
\- Не называй меня так, - зашипел гофмаршал.  
\- А как тебя называть? Еin idiot mit dem guten Absichten? – фон Бюрен не улыбался, но черные глаза его смеялись. Гофмаршал повернулся, как механическая фигурка на табакерке – взметнулись веером золотые одежды – и вылетел пулей прочь, осыпав замершего Акселя метелью золотых блесток.  
\- Давно ждешь? – увидел Акселя фон Бюрен. То есть раньше – совсем не видел, во все глаза смотрел на другое.  
\- Нет, ваше сиятельство, - смиренно отвечал Аксель. По-французски, как и было условлено.  
\- Ну – и? Да – или нет?  
\- Да, ваше сиятельство, - Аксель перешел на шепот, - Яд аква тофана. Покойный принял его месяц назад…  
\- Я знаю, не продолжай, - прервал его фон Бюрен, - Это именно тофана, ты уверен?  
Как ни хотелось Акселю рассказать, отчего он в этом так уверен, и какие трупы вскрывал не так давно в крепости молчаливый господин Рьен - но он лишь кивнул. Стоило ли вставать между этими двоими? И были ли тайной дела господина Рьен для самоназначенного канцлера?  
\- И я знал это, старый дурак, - проговорил сам себе фон Бюрен, подтверждая догадку Акселя, - Спасибо тебе, кат Пушнин, за службу. Деньги возьмешь у Плаксина, - граф ударил себя стеком по голенищу бесценного замшевого сапога, подозвал своего гнедого ахалтекинца и птицей взлетел в седло. Ей-богу, это было очень красиво. Это завораживало – почти как публичная казнь.  
Аксель вернулся к Плаксину, смотревшего на него теперь, как на старого друга – или, по крайней мере, как на товарища по несчастью – и Аксель ответил на его вопросительный взгляд словами вдовы Масловой:  
\- И – ни-че-го.

Ухаживания Копчика завершились счастливо – матушка скрепя сердце одобрила японку, главным образом из-за места Лединой службы. Копчик сделал Леде предложение руки и сердца и получил немедленное согласие. Условились, что Аксель переедет в дом Ласло, и вся квартира в доме вдовы-капитанши останется в распоряжении молодых. Леда не хотела бросать службу у графини – если только графиня сама ее не погонит, и прижимистый Копчик, считавший, что никакие деньги в семье не лишние, тем более жалование графской камеристки, отнесся к этому с одобрением.  
Друзья начали отмечать помолвку Копчика в трактире, но чуткие уши шпионов не давали как следует почесать языками, и как-то само собой отмечание переместилось в прозекторскую Ласло – и самим им потом непонятно было, почему их понесло на службу, а не домой, вроде и идти было одинаково, не иначе, захотелось инфернального антуража. Накрыли стол в каморке прозектора, Аксель с пьяных глаз хотел было рассказать, как отравлен был обер-прокурор, но подумал и воздержался. Как-никак княгиня была с Ласло хорошо знакома. Ласло поведал о клубе столичных лекарей – раз в месяц все лекари, кто что-то из себя представляет, собираются в каком-либо месте и перемывают кости своим именитым пациентам. Подобный закрытый клуб существовал и у дворецких, которые раз в месяц так же собирались и сплетничали. Ласло очень хотелось в клуб лекарей, и доктор Климт, личный хирург гофмаршала, обещал его рекомендовать. Ласло даже разложил тарот на да или нет, но вышел «повешенный». Ласло фыркнул, разложил тарот еще раз, и снова вышел «повешенный».  
\- Что, плохо? – спросил заплетающимся языком Копчик.  
\- Тарот сей означает, что не в силах человека изменить свою судьбу, он раб обстоятельств, - расшифровал Ласло, - я такое ненавижу.  
\- Как в греческой трагедии, герой может лишь взывать к высшим силам и молить их, но в судьбе своей не властен, - припомнил свой Геттингенский курс Аксель.  
\- Давайте, ребята, спать, - проговорил Копчик совсем сонным голосом, забрался на сундук и захрапел. Ласло спал уже, уронив буйную голову на разложенные карты. Аксель собрал со стола бутылки, накинул тулуп и поднялся на крепостную стену – подышать и проветриться. Дух мертвецкой его угнетал.  
В морозном небе приветливо горели ясные звезды. Сквозь бойницу видно было, как внизу, перед входом в крепость, из черных крытых саней выгружают очередную куколку господина фон Мекка. Сам фон Мекк, как всегда, в дивной шляпе и в маске, следил за разгрузкой. «А ведь он пытается одеваться поскромнее, - догадался Аксель, - Не привлекать к себе внимания. Все в мире относительно». Аксель вдохнул напоследок морозного воздуха и пошел вниз, в комнаты для допросов – все равно разыщут и призовут. В коридоре встретился ему конвойный.  
\- Ты здесь! – обрадовался конвойный, - Мы за тобой хотели посылать.   
\- Да видел в окошко, - сознался Аксель, - коллеги подарочек привезли.  
\- Это подождет, - отмахнулся конвойный, - Николаши нет на месте, за ним побежали. Без него не приступят, это его клиенты. Тут девку привезли, зайди, пообщайся, пока Николаша подушки давит.  
Николашей солдат фамильярно называл секретаря – благо тот не слышал. Выходит, секретарь отсыпается дома, но вот-вот прибудет по зову фон Мекка – не упускать же столь денежную работу. А пока они не встретились, Акселю предстоит допросить самостоятельно некую ночную гостью.  
\- Что за девка? – спросил он обреченно.  
\- Да бог весть. Зайди да посмотри – она у Кошкина.  
Кошкин был дежуривший в ночь подканцелярист. Аксель зашел к нему, чудом разминувшись с процессией фон Мекка, торжественно влачившей жертву в кабинет к секретарю.  
\- Быстро ты, - обрадовался Кошкин.  
\- Я у Ласлы ночевал, - раскрыл интригу Аксель, - праздник у нас был.  
\- Смотри, допразднуетесь на рабочем месте, - предостерег Кошкин.  
\- Дурак ты и ссыкло, - огрызнулся Аксель, - вот никто тебя и не зовет. Показывай клиентку.  
Аксель привык, конечно, что в их крепости люди становятся непохожи сами на себя. Блекнут и делаются меньше. А у камеристки Леды стали круглые глаза – вместо раскосых. За спиной у нее стоял солдат, придерживал, чтобы не упала со стула.  
\- Семечки, - оценил Аксель предполагаемую стойкость подозреваемой, - На один зуб. Дай мне донос – хоть почитаю, что с нее спрашивать. Сам-то читал?  
\- Пока не читал, - Кошкин вытянул из папки донос. Он вообще читал неохотно. Аксель пробежал глазами – шпионаж в пользу Австрийской Цесарии – муть, чушь, к утру девка выйдет на волю – как только графиня проснется и недосчитается пропажи. Даже если дура во всем сознается. О, это уже хуже. Намного хуже. Прелюбодейская связь с его сиятельством графом. Свидетель – тот самый лакей, автор доноса. Девка не выйдет из крепости утром. Девка не выйдет из крепости никогда, только через прозекторскую Ласло. Граф вряд ли падет – у него абонемент во всех борделях столицы – разве что леща высочайшего получит.  
Леда смотрела на Акселя своими новыми круглыми глазами и не узнавала его. Ну и слава богу.  
\- Я сейчас вернусь, - Аксель свернул донос в рулончик, - Брюхо что-то прихватило.  
\- Донос верни, - вслед ему прокричал Кошкин.  
\- Да не подотрусь я им, не бойся, - уже из-за двери отвечал Аксель.  
«Герой может лишь взывать к высшим силам и молить их – и я это ненавижу, - думал Аксель, стенобитным снарядом проносясь по коридору, - Только бы не пришел еще секретарь!»  
У секретарских дверей топталась команда со своею жертвочкой, полицейские раскуривали трубки.  
\- Не велено… - начал было старший из них, но Аксель уже шагнул в кабинет. Фон Мекк в своей носатой маске сидел за столом Николая Михайловича и полировал ногти. Перчатки и шляпа покоились на столе и поражали изысканностью.  
\- Что принесло тебя, Алексис? – спросил фон Мекк лениво и добродушно, - В обход приличий и субординации?  
\- Вот, прочтите, - Аксель согнулся в поклоне и протянул ему злосчастный донос, - У нас камеристка вашей супруги.  
\- Госпожи фон Мекк? – рассмеялся нарядный пират.   
«Болван» - подумал Аксель. Фон Мекк отложил пилочку и начал читать. Под черной маской проступила маска еще одна – злобная и испуганная.  
\- Остерман. Эта дура – его подарок, - фон Мекк отбросил донос, вскочил с места и принялся бегать по комнате. Аксель лишь успевал поворачивать голову. «Остерман – вице-канцлер, Бюрен – канцлер де-факто, - сообразил он, - и один другому мелко так и подленько гадит. Почти незаметно, ценой всего одной ничтожной жизни».  
\- Она уже призналась? – фон Мекк остановился, озаренный внезапной мыслью.  
\- Я вернусь – и она признается, - отвечал Аксель. Фон Мекк положил ладони на пистолеты у себя на поясе.  
\- Нет, ваше сиятельство, - остановил его Аксель, - вы не можете войти и убить ее, ее арест уже запротоколирован.  
\- Но ты же – можешь? – фон Мекк нервно рвал свои манжеты, отщипывая от них вплетенное в кружева золото. «Только бы не вошел секретарь» - подумал Аксель и бухнулся на колени. Фон Мекк перестал бегать и уставился на него удивленно – его черные глаза раскрылись шире, чем были прорези в маске.  
\- Пощадите, - жалобно проговорил Аксель, - девка эта, Леда, невеста друга моего. У них и свадьба назначена. Пощадите ее жизнь, ваше сиятельство! Не губите…  
Фон Мекк вернулся за стол, взял в руки донос – манжеты его висели, как тряпки:  
\- Ты же это читал? – удивленно спросил он Акселя, и донос затрясся вместе с его пальцами.  
Аксель попрощался мысленно со штанами, сделал на коленях несколько ползучих шагов к фон Мекку и часто закивал.  
\- И твой приятель возьмет ее – после всего, что у нее было?   
\- Они любят друг друга, - заверил Аксель, - да и что там было-то, вранье одно.  
\- Да все было, - криво усмехнулся фон Мекк, - Остерман, зараза, когда дарил ее, наврал, что у японок там все поперек. А дураку много ли надо? Не поперек оно там, конечно, все как у всех…  
Аксель не стерпел и, как был на коленях, заржал. Фон Мекк посмотрел на него и тоже улыбнулся – не волчьей своей, а вполне человеческой приятной улыбкой:  
\- Я твой должник, Алексис. Пусть живет, стервятина японская. Дай мне перо и бумагу.  
В этот момент и вошел в кабинет секретарь и, пораженный зрелищем, застыл на пороге:  
\- Что за мизансцена, Пушнин?  
\- Алексис делал мне предложение, - хохотнул фон Мекк, - от которого я не смог отказаться. Где у тебя перо и бумага, Николас?  
Аксель встал с колен, отряхнулся и поймал ледяной, ненавидящий взгляд Николая Михайловича. Мол – предупреждали тебя, не трожь чужую деляночку – теперь держись. Секретарь почтительно подал фон Мекку чернила и бумагу, тот быстро что-то черкнул на листе и со словами:  
\- У меня записка для тебя, Николас. От его высокографского сиятельства господина фон Бирона, - фон Мекк свернул записку и запечатал ее своим перстнем, - Через час такой же приказ получишь от начальника своего Андрея Ивановича.  
Николай Михайлович с почтением принял записку, мазнув Акселя ледяным взглядом. Разломил мягкую еще печать, прочел, удивленно поднял брови. Фон Мекк натянул на руки кофейные на этот раз перчатки. На манжеты его было жалко смотреть.  
\- Ступай, Пушнин, - брезгливо проговорил секретарь, - девку пока не пытай, я по ней передам тебе меморию. И помощника своего пришли к нам, Тороватого.  
\- Так он и по-русски-то еле говорит, - удивился Аксель.  
\- А разговорчивый кат у нас уже был, - медовым голосом отвечал Николай Михайлович, - Ступай, Пушнин, не задерживайся.  
\- Дозвольте, донос захвачу, - Аксель схватил со стола донос и был таков.  
\- Видишь, принес в целости, - отдал Аксель донос уже отчаявшемуся было Кошкину.  
\- Долго же ты ходил, - отвечал недовольно Кошкин, - баба вон сомлела, лежит.  
В углу на лавке печальный солдат брызгал водою на бесчувственную Леду и вяло шлепал ее по щекам.  
\- Начальство я в коридоре повстречал, - со значением проговорил Аксель, - вот и припоздал маленечко. Девку лупить пока не велено, через час будет по ней мемория.  
\- А нам что делать? – удивился Кошкин.  
\- Хочешь, в карты сыграем? – предложил Аксель.  
\- А девку куда?  
\- Пусть посидит, посмотрит на нас, - зло бросил Аксель, - Подумает, перед кем можно рогатку свою раздвигать, а перед кем и не стоит. А ты, служивый, не хочешь ли в карты сыграть?  
Солдат усадил кое-как на стул приоткрывшую глаза Леду и коршуном устремился к столу:  
\- А во что играем, хлопцы? И какие ставочки?  
Через час заглянул довольный, как удав, помощник экзекутора Тороватый:  
\- У меня мемория для вас, по шпионке цесарской. О, вы играете!  
\- И ты садись, - пригласил Кошкин.  
\- Боюсь, фортуна мне сегодня уже улыбнулась, - Тороватый глянул на Акселя и угрызся совестью, - Прости, Аксель, что подсидел тебя. Прежде фон Мекк твой был…  
\- Да я не в обиде, - Аксель взял меморию, раскрыл ее и прочел, - что ж, милость высокографская безгранична, милосердие безмерно, и каждому по делам его. Подержи, Тороватый, клиентку – я дело сделаю, и мы сядем, доиграем.

Когда Копчик и Ласло проснулись, история уже завершилась. Милосердная высокая особа покинула крепость в закрытых черных санях, увозя в кофейного цвета когтях расписку на очередные отнятые авуары. Секретарь в своем кабинете шипел, как змея – оттого, что дела теперь делались через его голову. Аксель с горькой своей добычей спустился в прозекторскую к Ласло. Освобожденную девку по личному приказу Андрея Ивановича Настоящего отдали Акселю в руки. Правда, девка та была теперь без языка и, кажется, не очень годилась уже Копчику в невесты.   
Впрочем, стоило ли Копчику знать обо всем, например, о постыдном любопытстве графа фон Бюрена? Донос изъял из дела и забрал с собою один милосердный господин, не иначе, как для того, чтобы отхлестать сей кляузой по морде доносчика-лакея. Или поручить эту сладостную месть изящному Вольдемару Плаксину. Лентяй Кошкин доноса так и не прочел. Другие участники событий – не снизойдут никогда до объяснений с каким-то Копчиком. И Аксель молча вручил полумертвую, бесчувственную Леду в руки едва проснувшегося, похмельного жениха.  
-Жаль, конечно, что место потеряно, - сокрушался Копчик, - впрочем, со дня на день графиня собиралась Ледку гнать. Ревнивая старая дура. Как будто прислуга в чем виновата, да и не смылился же этот ее… Эрнест или как его…  
\- Кто это - Эрнест? – не понял Аксель. Они вдвоем сидели в доме вдовы-капитанши, возле клетки с кенаром, и Аксель крутил перед птицей крошечную шарманку с мелодией – приучал кенара петь. Измученная, вся в кровавых бинтах, Леда спала на Копчиковом ложе, укрытая лоскутным пестрым одеялом, и Аксель с удивлением увидел на ней выбившийся из выреза рубашки серебряный православный крестик.  
\- Да хозяин ее бывший, граф Бюрен, его так зовут – Эрнест, - пояснил Копчик, - как будто девки крепостные в ответе за то, что с ними баре делают.  
\- Ты что, все знал? – Аксель перестал крутить шарманку и уставился на Копчика, как на диковину, - про Леду и Бюрена?  
\- Я с первых ее слов все о ней знал, - вздохнул Копчик, - я же дознаватель, а не кот начхал.  
\- И женишься?  
\- Она тогда крепостная была, не хозяйка себе, - разъяснил Копчик Акселю, как ребенку, - Что велели ей, то и делала. Теперь она вольная. При мне того уже не было, а теперь и подавно не будет. Зато будет мне благодарна по гроб жизни, что не девкой взял и не попрекнул.   
\- Ты ее креститься заставил? – спросил Аксель шепотом.  
\- А кто же? Ледка лютеранкой была, как ее графиня, - Копчик криво усмехнулся, вспомнил, наверное, как неровно дышал к сиятельной художнице, - А то, что жена без языка – это даже и не так плохо.  
\- Ты еще скажи Бюрену спасибо, - Аксель опять завел шарманку, и кенар откликнулся – запел, - Святой ты, Копчик, как есть святой.  
\- Спасибо? – Копчик посмотрел на Акселя с кротостью, под которой прятался – черный яд, - Он кобель, конечно, и говно на лопате, этот граф Эрнест, но был у него выбор – убить Ледку или отпустить, пусть и без языка. А убить ее было ему куда как легче…  
Аксель вспомнил, как ползал он на коленях в кабинете секретаря и как граф рвался именно что убить, но рассказывать об этом не стал, спросил лишь:  
\- Когда привезут к тебе этого Эрнеста на допрос – заметь, я не говорю если, я говорю – когда, ибо такие Эрнесты всегда свой путь заканчивают в нашей скромной обители – какую степень ты применишь к нему, третью или третью с элементами четвертой?  
\- А я личное с работой не мешаю, - с достоинством отвечал Копчик, - что Настоящий велит, то и применю.


	13. 1998 (зима)

«Мы смеялись над ним – над его наивным желанием казаться французом, будучи немцем. Мы шутили над лотарингским его наречием, которое он искренне почитал благородным языком франков. Мы, рожденные высоко, с голубою кровью в наших жилах, считали весьма забавным его непреходящее желание породниться с герцогами, маршалами Франции, и высмеивали эти бесконечные, казавшиеся нам жалкими попытки. Были годы, когда мы снисходили до него, как ангелы до ничтожного смертного. И настали годы, когда он – герцог, свежеприобретенный родственник маршалов Франции, и его французское происхождение подтверждается патентами и письмами, и он смотрит на нас и не видит, как звезда с небес, и мы под его ногами – лед, пыль, грязь, ничто. Rien.»  
\- Наконец-то, я думал, никогда тебя не найду.  
Я вздрогнула и подняла голову от книг – Макс стоял среди стеллажей с абсолютно потерянным видом, и в каждой руке у него было по мотоциклетному шлему.  
\- Ты, наверное, впервые видишь столько книжек сразу? – спросила я ехиднейше.  
\- Смеешься? Я год проучился в Сорбонне, - Макс подошел и положил один из своих шлемов на мои книги, - Если хочешь, поехали сейчас. Пока еще светло. Иначе это точно будет смертельный номер.  
\- А куда ты дел Даньку?  
\- Съел. Твой Данька сбежал от меня на главпочтамт, звонить какой-то французской Амели.  
\- Не ревнуй, это коллега из Гренобля, - я отодвинула шлем и собрала книги.  
\- Я полигамен, а значит, и не ревнив, - отвечал Макс.  
\- А как ты вошел? Здесь же пропускная система? – спохватилась я.  
\- Посмотри на меня. Внимательно, - Макс принял полную достоинства позу, - Разве можно было меня – и не пустить?  
Я посмотрела – высокий, с длинной блестящей челкой, в куртке военного летчика, Макс был похож на актера, играющего – простого бесхитростного парня. Где-то в палате мер и весов, между идеальным метром и идеальным килограммом, пустовало место и для него – место идеального мужчины.  
\- Мы едем? – напомнил Макс. Я сложила книги в стопку и понесла сдавать. Макс со шлемами шел за мной, и пока я возвращала книги, архивариус смотрела только на него за моей спиной, и вместо книг я могла бы отдать ей, например, кирпич.  
На улице все растаяло, но еще не обледенело – самое то для поездки в Шлиссельбург по зимней дороге. Мотоцикл стоял возле будки охранника – охрана не только пропустила Макса невозбранно, но и взяла под покровительство его железного коня.  
\- Ты знаешь, как ехать? – спросила я. Сама я не знала.  
\- По шоссе через мост до Петра, - скороговоркой произнес Макс, надел на меня шлем и намотал мне на шею свой шарф, - готовься, будет очень холодно.  
Макс завел мотоцикл, я уселась ему за спину и обняла его обеими руками:  
\- Жаль, что у тебя нет коляски. Такой, как у медведей из «Ну, погоди».  
Макс не ответил – мотоцикл прыжком сорвался с места, сделал круг мимо будки охранника и птицей устремился в туманную подтаявшую даль. Я прижалась к Максу, к его скользкой авиаторской куртке, и закрыла глаза. Это было очень, очень холодно – этот зимний, в духе Шуберта, путь, - и я знала, что путь мой и впредь останется холодным, зимним и одиноким, без Дани. Некому будет носить меня в ванную и греть мои замерзшие ноги. Некому будет пытать нашу семью днем французского языка. Мотоцикл несся то ли в тумане, то ли в мороси, обгоняя одинокие грязные фуры. Грязь так и летела из-под колес, я поняла, что по прибытии я стану человек-какашка.  
\- Петр! – прокричал Макс. Мотоцикл обогнул черную фигуру на постаменте – от похожей фигуры бегал по ночному городу мальчик Нильс. Мотоцикл пролетел по мосту и замер на пристани – я уткнулась носом в Максову куртку, спасибо силе инерции.  
\- Мы быстро, - похвалил себя Макс, - ты еще успеешь скататься в крепость на катере. Я не поеду – боюсь, мою чудо-машину здесь попрут.  
\- Мне и не нужно на катере, - ответила я, - мне хватит и так.  
Как было объяснить ему, что я хотела здесь увидеть? Лету? Переправу из мира живых в мир мертвых? Сонную воду, пересекаемую лишь однажды, когда прежняя беспечная жизнь остается на берегу, да просто вся живая жизнь – остается на берегу? Ведь даже возвращаясь из крепости, вы проплывете по другой уже воде, и ступите на берег, на котором вашей жизни нет, кончилась. А что началось – бог весть. Крепость темнела в тумане неясным горбом динозавра-конкавенатора, и я туда не хотела.  
\- Зачем ты все это делаешь? - я сняла шлем и тряхнула волосами, хоть там особо и нечем было. Макс сидел на мотоцикле и смотрел на воду, шлем лежал на его коленях.  
\- Я просто хочу тебе понравиться, - длинная блестящая челка почти скрывала его лицо, и он нарочно не убирал ее, - это как дрессировка коня по методу Плювинеля – максимум ласки и потакания природным склонностям.  
\- Какой предмет ты изучал в Сорбонне?  
\- Франкофонная и современная литература. Bien recueilli, débouté de chacun…  
Я смотрела на тающие вдали крепенькие коренастые башенки. В черной воде плыл разломанный лед. Снежная крупка, подхваченная горизонтальным ветром, неуклонно стремилась в лицо.  
\- Этот твой Казимир сидел в Шлиссельбургской крепости? – спросил Макс.  
\- Этот мой Казимир нигде не сидел, не сподобился. Вот в Петропавловской крепости провел несколько незабываемых месяцев его брат Рене, по слухам, отравленный к тому же своим же ядом. Как скорпион.  
\- И – там помер?  
\- Да нет, не помер, сходил на собственную казнь, был помилован и укатил в ссылку, где еще долго прожил. Оторванный навеки безжалостной фортуной от своих любимых. Макс, ты будешь скучать по Дани?  
\- Зачем мне скучать по Дани? - Макс отбросил наконец с лица челку и я подивилась, какие глупые у него глаза – как пуговицы, - Я смогу прилететь к нему в любой момент.  
«А я – нет» - подумала я.  
\- Дани обещал забрать меня к себе, если мне здесь наскучит, - продолжал Макс.  
«И меня» - подумала я. И спросила:  
\- Как же ты поедешь – в нищий университетский городок Гренобля, после всех своих понтов и префектов?  
\- Как? – беспечно улыбнулся Макс, - Наверное, со своей банковской картой?

В квартире развратника-префекта Дани валялся на моем диване и читал мою книгу.  
\- Оказывается, Казимир был знаком с Казановой, - произнес он уважительно.  
\- И остался о нем крайне невысокого мнения, - продолжила я, - признавайся, Казанова, кто такая Амели?  
\- Макс, ты предатель, - вздохнул Дани. Я вырвала у него книгу и придушила мерзавца. Макс смотрел на нас с умилением.  
\- Доктор Амели Ламель, сорок два года, очки минус восемь, два подбородка, волосатые ноги, - перечислил Дани, - но ты, конечно, ревнуй, систер, мне это льстит.  
Я знала его не так долго, но уже научилась определять, когда он врет. Я отпустила Дани и села на диван у него в ногах – он тут же забросил ноги мне на колени. Макс сидел в кресле напротив нас, и глаза его плавились от нежности. Что видел он в нас – две цели в тире, в которые стреляешь с двух рук, две одинаковые рогатые головы над камином?  
\- Господа, не желаете подкрепиться? – вкрадчиво спросил Макс, и Дани подпрыгнул на диване, как игрушка на ниточках – та, что опадает и вскакивает. Я кивнула, прикрыла глаза и увидела туманную крепость за черной водою Леты.


	14. 1739 (зима). Когда Токио превратился в лес

Наступают годы, когда все мечты псами ложатся у ваших ног. Уже четыре года Копчик выезжал с обер-офицерами на самые серьезные расследования и снискал к своей работе высокое расположение. Одно плохо – из полицейского управления Андрей Иванович Настоящий выписал с повышением новую звезду, юного канцеляриста Половинова (любил руководитель департамента похищать из смежных ведомств чиновников, как некогда орел восхитил Ганимеда). Впрочем, Копчик не был завистлив, если руководство полюбило Половинова – что ж, пусть все говно несет к его, Половиновскому, берегу. Молчаливая прекрасная жена Леда, которую после крещения стали звать русским именем Ульяна, родила Прокопова-наследника и половину года проводила с сыном в имении матушки Копчика, как Персефона в Аиде – по крайней мере, ей самой так казалось.  
Аксель с опаской ожидал, не явится ли за ним стройный призрак Вольдемара Плаксина для нового конфиденциального задания, но за четыре года Плаксин за ним так ни разу и не явился. Аксель объяснял это для себя отчасти тем, что одной высокой особе наскучило сухопутное пиратство – видно, всех, кого мог, уже ограбил. По слухам, господин фон Бюрен открыл для себя карточную игру как способ легального получения взяток и каждый вечер проводил отныне за карточным столом. Фон Бюрен теперь и по документам официально именовался фон Бирон – после избрания его герцогом Курляндии какой-то очумевший, не иначе, французский маршал, во всеуслышание объявил его своим нашедшимся потерянным родственником. Вот у кого мечты легли к ногам веером, как карты…  
Аксель и Ласло жили теперь вдвоем в бывшем домике Десэ – ни один из них так и не женился, Ласло ждал все свою богатую невесту, Акселю же не позволяло вступить в брак горькое знание человеческой природы, обретенное за время службы. Он видел бездны, разверзавшиеся в людях под действием инструментов из волшебного чемоданчика, и понимал, что никогда уже никому не поверит. А иметь под боком вторую Леду – да увольте. С превращением в целого ката Аксель забросил врачебную практику – некогда стало – и лишь иногда соглашался вырвать зуб или вправить вывихнутую руку. Довольно навправлялся он этих рук на основной своей работе, после того, как снятый с дыбы клиент отправлялся за стол к канцеляристу давать показания. Аксель делал зло без удовольствия, и это лишь отчасти оправдывало его в собственных глазах, и чем дальше, тем противнее было ему оставаться послушным орудием в руках придворных интриганов, первых нумеров из списка Ласло. Аксель давно не питал иллюзий – кому и зачем служит Тайная канцелярия. Он подумывал, не уйти ли со службы и не податься ли в лекари, останавливала лишь разница в деньгах и бездарность помощника Тороватого – на которого предстояло все оставить. Он понимал, отчего так пил его предшественник, и все чаще сам низвергался в объятия Бахуса.  
Подруга Ласло, горбунья Мирослава, вернулась на родину, в Польшу – там ей сыскался жених. Ласло недолго горевал – доктор Климт все-таки дал ему рекомендацию, и Ласло сделался членом закрытого лекарского клуба. Клуб этот занят был только одним – раз в месяц лекари собирались и травили байки из жизни своих именитых пациентов. Ласло, как тюремный врач и прозектор, в этом деле блистал – он мог поведать и о том, каковы делаются именитые пациенты после попадания в крепость, и о том, каков их, так сказать, внутренний мир. Ласло скрывал от коллег, что по-прежнему раскладывает фрейлинам тарот и вызывает духов – его бы обсмеяли. Про духов знал только доктор Климт. С этим Климтом, странноватым нелюдимом, Ласло, можно сказать, подружился.  
Доктор Климт, личный хирург гофмаршала Левольда, прибыл в Россию из свободного города Амстердама и все никак не мог уложить в голове русские порядки. И крепостное рабство казалось ему странным, и бессмысленная жестокость – в том числе и беспечная жестокость его нанимателя, обер-гофмаршала. Доктор так и не сумел понять, как можно убивать – для забавы. Ласло, сам иностранец, как мог, доброжелательно и терпеливо пытался разъяснить – в человеке куда больше животного, чем собственно человеческого, человек хищен, и если законы также хищны – человек будет убивать. А если случай поставит человека над законом – он будет убивать с легкостью. Вот как ваш гофмаршал. Доктор был по-отцовски привязан к своему позолоченному патрону и порою искренне сетовал, что взлелеял такое бестолковое, жестокое дитя.  
\- Я годами жду, когда бог вдохнет душу в эту куклу, - жаловался доктор Климт, - но, видать, такое произойдет не раньше, чем Токио превратится в лес.  
Эта присказка была его любимой и означала она – никогда. Ласло поговорка нравилась, хоть и не знал он, в чем там смысл, знал только, что Токио – родина супруги Копчика.  
Ласло, по правилам клуба, конечно же, не мог разглашать услышанное на собраниях. Но иногда так хотелось хотя бы намекнуть друзьям, предостеречь от опрометчивого шага, например, когда Копчик в каморке за прозекторской делал ставки и отважно примеривался к придворному мартирологу:  
\- Говорят, новая звезда восходит на небосклоне, затмевая прежние. Новый егермейстер Волынский, взятый Бюреном на роль кабинет-министра заместо усопшего нумера шестнадцать.  
Нумер шестнадцать, посол Ягужинский, получил прощение за свое дебоширство, назначен был на должность кабинет-министра, и в той должности вскоре помер. На место его тут же и взлетела новая звезда.  
\- Видал я нового министра, позади государыни на освящении пушек – за левым плечом у нее стоял фон Бюрен, а за правым – этот новый Волынский, - проговорил задумчиво Аксель, - наш нумер двадцать два. Хорош, мерзавец – брови черные, глаза огненные, стройный, челюсть квадратная. Красавец, еще из Петровских адъютантов, - Аксель подмигнул, и все все поняли. Много политиков вышло из Петровских адъютантов, и подобное начало карьеры давно никого не смущало, но все же что-то да говорило о человеке.  
\- Говорят, вельможа сей презлым отплатил за предобрейшее, - продолжил Копчик, - фон Бюрен вытащил его из петли, поднял на нынешнюю его высоту, а тому все мало. Метит он на место своего покровителя. Говорят, новые стишки скоро будут сочинять, и уже не про ворону.  
Вот тут-то Ласло и завертелся ужом. На последнем собрании клуба председатель клуба сего, личный хирург государыни, не сказал, конечно, прямо, но так прозрачно намекнул… что скоро государыне не то что новый Волынский – и сам фон Бюрен может не понадобиться. Здоровье не позволит.  
\- Я, когда смотрел на тех двоих, подумывал о ставке против нумера один, - признался Аксель, - очень уж хороша эта новая звезда. Бойкий, деловой, все взял в свои руки. Бюрен рядом с ним все же несколько тюха. Пожалуй, я поставлю на нумер один.  
\- Не надо, - веско произнес Ласло, - просто не делай этого. Я не могу сказать, почему, но не делай этого. Если, конечно, тебе дороги твои деньги. Ты ведь любишь ставить помногу…  
\- Волынский смертельно болен? – попытался угадать Аксель.  
\- Болен, но не он, - признался Ласло и сделал загадочное лицо, и все тут же все поняли. Копчик и Аксель переглянулись.  
\- А что это меняет? – возразил Аксель, - Только веселее грызться будут…  
\- Надо ставки отдельно принимать на этих двоих – кто кого, - предложил практический Копчик, - и полугода не пройдет, как один другого заборет.   
\- Твоими бы устами, - проговорил Аксель, - сколько у них времени-то отпущено, хоть намекни, Ласло?  
\- Ну, год, - нехотя пробормотал Ласло, - может, меньше года.  
\- Ставлю на выбывание нумера один, - отважно сказал Аксель, - я за свежие силы, мужество, отвагу и опыт Петровских адъютантов.  
\- Тогда я за падение нумера двадцать два, - отвечал Копчик, - и соответственно, за разумную осмотрительность и уголовное прошлое.  
\- Это у Бюрена уголовное прошлое? – удивился Аксель.  
\- Я же говорил, он год провел в тюрьме за убийство, - напомнил Копчик, - и гофмаршал его оттуда зачем-то извлек, на наши головы.  
\- Ставки приняты, - Ласло сделал шифрованные пометки в своем блокноте, - а я не буду ставить, это выйдет нечестно. Слишком много знаний в голове.  
\- Многие знания – многие печали, - подтвердил Копчик, - но ты хоть подскажи, хоть намеком, кто там у вас готовится помирать? Может, граф Остерман? Его уже лет десять в кресле носят. Даже поговорка ходит: «Сенаторам всем встать, Остермана – внести».  
\- Этот помрет – разве что когда Токио превратится в лес, - вздохнул Ласло, - доктор Климт так обозначает то, что не случится никогда.  
\- Красиво, - оценил Аксель, - и весьма забавно.  
\- Жаль, что тебе нельзя ничего рассказывать о ваших больных, - пожалел Копчик.  
\- О пациентах, - поправил Ласло, - они не все больные. Если хочешь, могу поведать, как мы с Климтом в Кунсткамеру ходили.  
\- А что вы там не видели? – удивился Аксель, - Уродов?  
\- Собрание клуба было у нас в Кунсткамере, - пояснил Ласло, - ночью, конечно. Тамошний смотритель приятели с нашим председателем. Сели, выпили, само собой, среди уродов, потрещали о своем, о медицинском. Потом в сад перешли, к жаровне, чтоб не перебить там все к чертям. Как поняли, что хороши уже все.  
\- Что пили-то и жарили? – уточнил Копчик.  
\- То, что с собой принесли, а не то, что ты подумал, - огрызнулся Ласло, - так вот, как все ушли, Климт и показал мне ключик, что он у патрона своего утянул. Мол, специально взял, чтобы кое-что проверить, но одному ему идти страшно. Ключ этот от секретной комнатки, есть только у немногих особ, да и в живых из них остался, по-моему, один гофмаршал.  
\- И что в той комнатке? Или вы не нашли? – спросил Копчик.  
\- Взяли свечку и нашли, не такие уж мы с ним были пьяные.  
\- И что там?  
\- Каморка крошечная, и в ней на столе две головы в банках, мужская и женская. Женская я так и не понял, чья, а Климт и не знал, он на нее и светить не стал, неинтересно ему было. Он, как коршун, бросился к мужской голове, подносит к ней свечу и спрашивает – никого она тебе не напоминает?  
\- Марья Гамонтова и Керуб де Монэ – вот они чьи, те головы, - проговорил знающий Аксель, - много слухов о них ходило в моем розовом детстве. И кого тебе напомнил кавалер де Монэ?  
\- Голова без глаз, поклеванная птицами, что-то, конечно, от нее осталось, но чтобы сходство с кем-то? – пожал плечами Ласло, - Я подумал сперва, что это старший из Левольдов, он как раз у нас помер, бог знает где и как. Но у головы были белые волосы, а Левольды все брюнеты.  
\- Мой отец, земля ему пухом, рассказывал, что в свое время говорили об удивительном внешнем сходстве между кавалером де Монэ, секретарем государыни Екатерины, и камер-юнкером Левенвольдом, - как по писаному прочел Аксель, - государыня ставила их рядом, сравнивала и веселилась. А Климт не признался, что хотел он увидеть?  
\- Сказал лишь, что его патрон иногда приезжает в эту комнатку и на что-то смотрит, - отвечал Ласло, - как выразился доктор – «когда ему ударяет в голову», а вот что ударяет – не сказал.  
\- Он смотрит на себя в банке, - догадался Копчик, - и думает - «на его месте мог быть я».  
\- А ты, Лешечка, не изволишь опять головой поработать? – елейно обратился к Акселю Ласло.  
\- В банке со спиртом постоять? – не понял Аксель.  
\- Опять нам дьявола сыграть, уже без мессы, просто явиться, - пояснил Ласло.  
\- А куда я от тебя денусь? – обреченно вздохнул Аксель, - Что, у княгини новая игрушка, свежий австрийский посол?  
\- Как в воду глядишь, новый посланник Австрийской Цесарии Ботта д”Адорно, - рассмеялся Ласло, - новый кормилец господ Остермана и Левольда. Я для него уже по печени повешенного на будущее гадал, посол остался весьма доволен моей квалификацией.  
\- И не наскучат княгине с гофмаршалом эти спектакли? – удивился Копчик.  
\- Им-то может, и наскучат, хотя княгине вряд ли, она прелесть какая дура, - усмехнулся Ласло, - а для посла все это внове. Он-то нашего дьявола пока еще не видел, - и Ласло похлопал Акселя по могучему плечу.

Ласло, как сумел, подготовил свое скромное жилище к визиту дорогого гостя – понавешал побольше черных тряпок и лисьих лапок, зажег перед таинственным зеркалом два зловещих факела, а само зеркало заботливо протер. Копчик и Аксель спрятались за стеклом и ждали своего часа.  
\- Если гофмаршал опять начнет кривляться перед зеркалом, меня стошнит, - признался Копчик, - в тот раз я подумал, что он нас видит.  
\- Он не видел, но знал, что мы есть, - объяснил Аксель, - это же его дом.  
Четверо в масках, две дамы и два кавалера, явились все вместе. Ласло встречал их – в «козьей морде» покойника Десэ. Посол Австрийской Цесарии оказался маленьким, круглолицым и бородавчатым, как лягушонок – даже маска не в силах была это скрыть. Дамы были – синеглазая красавица княгиня и ее подруга, пышная блондинка, бывшая женщина-алтарь. Ласло нашептал, что блондинка – вдова дебошира Ягужинского. Гофмаршал, как всегда, золотой и кукольный, удержался и не побежал к зеркалу причесываться – не иначе, убоялся, что факелы подпалят пышный бант на его парике.  
\- Что ж, господа и дамы, приступим, - басом провозгласил Ласло. Он расставил оккультистов-любителей со свечами в руках по лучам начерченной на полу пентаграммы и сам встал на пятый луч.  
\- Etis atis animatis… etis atis amatis… - загудел из козловой маски колокольный голос. Новый посланник затрепетал, но гофмаршал ободряюще ему улыбался – честно говоря, от его улыбки и умирающему сделалось бы легче, так мило у него получалось – ободряюще улыбаться. А дамы – дамам было хорошо и без ободрения. Они упивались происходящим.  
Ласло жестом фокусника извлек из-за пазухи черного кролика и опытной рукой прозектора перерезал горло невинной зверюшке – прямо над центром пентаграммы:  
\- Satan, oro te, appare te rosto! Veni, Satano! Ter oro te! Veni, Satano! - гулко прочел Ласло. Аксель за зеркалом приосанился и сделал нужное лицо, Копчик приготовил свечку, трут и кремень. Дамы трепетали, гофмаршал сиял, как солнышко, посол мелко трясся, но держался в целом молодцом.  
\- Satan, oro te, appare te rosto! Veni, Satano! Ter oro te! Veni, Satano! - повторил Ласло, а затем еще раз, - Satan, oro te, appare te rosto! Veni, Satano! Ter oro te! Veni, Satano! Oro te pro arte! Veni, Satano!   
Копчик с третьего раза зажег свечку – в зеркале проступила подсвеченная оскаленная рожа.  
\- Господин мой, скажи, будет у меня еще сын? – экзальтированно вопросила у рожи княгиня, протягивая к зеркалу руки со свечой.  
\- Дура, тебе сорок лет, - прошипел гофмаршал почти беззвучно, но отчего-то все услышали.  
\- Tempus tuam, - на латыни отвечал Аксель, но княгиня поняла и пригорюнилась – это значило «время твое прошло».  
\- А я выйду ли еще замуж? – робко спросила блондинка Ягужинская, - По возможности за графа?  
\- Tempus tuam, - повторил Аксель и подумал при этом, что следующему вопрошателю стоит ответить что-то хорошее.  
\- Когда умрет Ангелика? – дребезжащее выкрикнул посланник, и Аксель понял, что вот этого он в силах, наконец, обрадовать.  
\- In May, ad annum quinquagesimum, - ответствовал он деревянным голосом, с трудом подбирая в памяти латинские числительные.  
\- Я не понял, - растерялся посол.  
\- В мае пятидесятого года, - перевел добросердечный гофмаршал. Посол благодарно кивнул и прошептал:  
\- А вы разве не станете спрашивать?  
Копчик пошевелил свечку, пламя дрогнуло – мол, время заканчивается. Белый лоб наморщился над бархатной маской – гофмаршал думал.  
\- Когда? – наконец спросил он у зеркала.  
\- Quid? Cum? – переспросил Аксель почти растерянно.  
\- Ты дьявол, ты сам должен знать, что - когда, - с задором в голосе отозвался гофмаршал. «Сам устроил спектакль, и сам же издевается» - зло подумал Копчик и хотел было задуть к чертям свечу, но Аксель скроил зверскую рожу и выдал ответ:  
\- Cum Tokyo fiet in silva!  
Копчик дунул на свечку, и вовремя – гофмаршал рухнул как подкошенный поперек пентаграммы, рядом с убитым кроликом, и кроличья кровь обагрила его белокурыя косы.  
\- Ну вот, опять, - огорченно прошептал Копчик.  
\- Exorcizo te, immundissime spiritus, omnis incursio adversarii … - забубнил Ласло, завершая церемонию. Княгиня опустилась на колени перед павшим своим ангелом, попыталась перевернуть, и ей удалось – гофмаршал был хищник некрупный. Теперь он валялся на пентаграмме лицом вверх, бледный и прекрасный, как изломанная золотая марионетка, и дамы склонялись над ним, веяли крылами, словно наседки, а посол в смятении отступал. Копчик и Аксель наблюдали за ними всеми из-за зеркала с интересом и опаской.  
\- Вот что не так мы делаем? – шепотом возмутился Аксель, - Почему они у нас падают?  
\- А что ты ему сказал? – прошептал Копчик.  
\- Когда Токио превратится в лес, - отвечал Аксель, - ну, попытался сказать. Но он-то вроде понял.


	15. 1998 (зима)

«Бог мой, отчего мы бессильны, как герои итальянских опер моего концертмейстера Арайи? Мы стоим на сцене в наших красивых нарядах, богини и боги сходят к нам с небес и говорят с нами, и убивают нас – а мы можем всего лишь любить их. Или отказаться любить. И в этом – единственная наша свобода воли» - так писал он в последнем письме ко мне, накануне нашей ссоры.  
Брат мой Рене много раз был отмечен вниманием высочайших особ – подобного везения не выпадало даже на долю господина Вильерса. Он не мог отказать – можем ли мы отказать, если в лесу нас схватил медведь? К чести его, он и не спешил пользоваться своими счастливыми случаями, подобно тому, как это делали другие. И лишь однажды попытался разжать сжимавшую его руку – пальцы разомкнулись, игрушка упала и разбилась. Стоило ли рваться из рук, если и так, и иначе – все равно умрешь?»  
Дани собирал чемоданы. Я пришла с работы, увидела посреди нашей с ним комнаты эти чемоданы и птицей метнулась на балкон. На балконе у нас висит белье и стоят санки – все как у людей. Я села на санки и закурила. Дым пошел от меня прочь – пропитывать собою свежевыстиранные простыни. Я слышала сквозь балконную дверь, как в квартире звонит телефон, как Раечка кричит:  
\- Данька, это тебя! Амели!  
Как же ждали его там, в Гренобле! Впрочем, это как раз было правильно, а то, что у нас с ним и у него с Максом – нелепо и неправильно. Дед выглянул на балкон и молча накрыл меня пледом. В последние дни он меня побаивался. Я закуталась в плед и подожгла еще одну сигарету. Так к ночи у меня пропадет голос, но все равно мне будет нечего сказать.  
Я вспоминала, как мы качались на качелях, на длинной доске, похожей на маленький плот, и я укачалась до такой степени, что потеряла равновесие и упала. Дани бросился меня ловить, и вышло, что упали мы вместе, и тогда он впервые поцеловал меня, не как брат сестру, а просто поцеловал.   
Мы же не родные, а сводные, и по закону вроде бы даже можем пожениться. У нас тогда станут одинаковые фамилии – а сейчас разные. На балкон выглянула Раечка:  
\- Малышка, почему ты тут сидишь?  
\- Я курю, - я показала сигарету.  
\- Курить вредно, - сказала Раечка нравоучительно и спряталась. Я стряхнула пепел в засохший фикус.  
Мы все-таки завалились втроем в одну постель в той питерской квартире, и это было отвратительно. Во-первых, физически тяжело, во-вторых, скучно. Хорошо было разве что наутро проснуться всем вместе, с одной стороны Дани, с другой – Макс, и ощущать это горькое счастье, что все уже кончилось, и за ночь мой Харон перевез меня наконец-то на другой берег.  
\- Это глупо и жестоко, - Стеллочка вышла на балкон и села на санки рядом со мной – попы нам это позволяли. С нею выскочила и Герка, завертелась, принюхалась.  
\- Жестоко сидеть и курить? – уточнила я, - Просто сидеть и курить?  
\- Жестоко воспитывать в нем чувство вины, - пояснила Стеллочка свою мысль, - Данька не виноват. А то, что ты от него хочешь – жестоко и неправильно. Ты должна надеть на себя веселое лицо и выйти попрощаться с ним, нормально, а не с ликом мученицы.  
\- Я постараюсь, - отвечала я тихо, - я просто набираюсь сил.  
\- Я все знаю, - призналась Стеллочка, - Я все видела и боялась за вас. И очень хорошо, что у Даньки получилось уехать – все это нужно было как-то закончить, разорвать. Так лучше, правда.  
\- Я знаю, - ответила я бесцветным голосом. Она говорила о нас – уже в прошедшем времени.  
Стеллочка встала и ушла, Герка засеменила за ней следом. Я посидела еще немного и тоже пошла в комнаты, и плед волочился за мной, как хвост за крокодилом. Дани пытался впихнуть в рюкзак клюшки для гольфа.  
\- Спорим, их не пропустят, - сказала я – нормальным человеческим голосом.  
\- Куда они денутся, - отмахнулся Дани.  
\- Макс приедет тебя проводить? – спросила я.  
\- Более того – Макс отвезет меня в аэропорт. А тебя потом подбросит до дома, до твоего или своего, куда ты захочешь.  
\- Я не поеду, - сказала я тихо, - для меня это слишком тяжело.  
\- Как хочешь. Я позвоню тебе как только прилечу, из автомата в аэропорту. Ты же будешь дома?  
\- Конечно, буду, завтра суббота.  
\- Мало ли, светская жизнь затянет…  
Я пожала плечами и села на край кровати.  
\- Мы еле доезжаем до работы, -  
а там суббота, пять часов утра   
(в аду нередко пять часов утра),  
и к нам в окошко зяблик прилетает  
и легкие по зернышку клюет. *  
(Автор – Линор Горалик)  
\- Твое? – спросил Дани.  
\- К сожалению, нет…  
Дани подсел ко мне и обнял меня за плечи:  
\- Я люблю тебя, систер.  
\- И знаешь, что это нелепо и неправильно?  
\- И преступно? Да, знаю.  
Он ушел, со своими чемоданами, рюкзаками и клюшками для гольфа, и я лежала поперек его кровати и ждала. Он позвонил в пять утра, из автомата в аэропорту, как и обещал. В аду нередко пять часов утра…   
Я, наверное, всю жизнь, закрывая глаза, буду видеть теперь эту крепость и черную воду перед нею…


	16. 1739,40 (зима). Разбиться или сгореть

\- Господа, мы получили высокий агреман, - важно проговорил Ласло, заворачиваясь в простыню, как в тогу – он только что отмылся от черной желчи очередного пациента и теперь вытирался и сох.  
\- С каких пор ты у нас посол? – подивился Аксель, - или же ты теперь к дипмиссии приписан?  
Трое друзей сидели в каморке Ласло, переодевались в домашнее и готовились отправиться спать – после не самого тяжелого трудового дня.  
\- Люблю красивые слова, - признался Ласло, - мой – не побоюсь этого слова – коллега господин Климт, личный хирург господина обер-гофмаршала, приглашает нас с тобою на придворное празднество по поводу Белградского мира. А тебя, Копчик, мы уж как-нибудь с собою протащим.  
\- Эти дуры ледяные на реке – они ради праздника, говорят, строятся. Свадьба там будет, - вспомнил Копчик. Вот уже несколько недель на Неве – из окошек крепости было их видать – прямо на льду возводились причудливые здания и фигуры, - Знать бы еще, чья там будет свадьба.  
\- Да хоть собачья, - ухмыльнулся Ласло и повесил на крюк свой кожаный фартук, - Главное, повеселимся, на персон посмотрим, пока они еще нарядные и не у нас в гостях.  
\- Да, чует мое сердце, скоро настанет горячая пора, - вздохнул Аксель, - последние деньки мы спокойно досиживаем и ночами дома спим. Одолжи мне такой фартучек, Ласло, очень он у тебя удобный.  
\- Да бери хоть два, - разрешил Ласло, - тебе пойдет. Особенно на голое тело. Клиент будет в ажитации.  
\- И при агремане, - поддразнил его Копчик, - а зачем нас доктор Климт приглашает?  
\- Человеколюбие, - пояснил Ласло, - лед, скользко, праздник. Пьяные придворные, разбитые носы, отмороженные жопы. Праздник, понимаешь? Боится человек, что один со всеми калеками не управится. С ним там доктор Лесток еще будет, хирург ее высочества цесаревны, но этот не помощник, сам первый пьяница. Хотя врач он хороший, - Ласло знал теперь всех докторов в столице и до крайности этим гордился.  
\- А кто монструозов ледяных на речке настроил? Опять гофмаршал, любитель смертельных горок? – спросил Копчик, - или не знаешь ты?  
\- Представь, не гофмаршал, - отвечал Ласло, - новая звезда, егермейстер Волынский – организатор сего феерического действа. Обещают салют и горящую нефть. И море глинтвейна, само собою.  
\- Как же так? Праздник – и обер-егермейстер? Он же по коням и собакам? – удивился Копчик.  
\- Вызвался, - пожал плечами Ласло, - Зело тщеславна звезда сия. И деятельна. А завидущий гофмаршал нас опросит, кто, где и чем примерз, и потом кляузу составит – как омерзительно организован был праздник бездарным выскочкой-дилетантом. Вот за этим мы там ему и нужны.  
Nell’anima c’è una speranza che non muore mai.  
Se la vorrai, dovrai cercare il sole dentro te ed usarne poi la luce per scoprire che,* - почти верно пропел Аксель из модной оперы гениального Арайи. Арию эту знать считалось проявлением тонкого вкуса и близости к высшим сферам.  
(*В душе есть надежда, что никогда не умрет  
Если пожелаете – ищите солнце внутри себя и согревайтесь внутренним светом)  
\- Это ты о чем? – спросил Копчик.  
\- О ком? – уточнил Ласло, понимавший по-итальянски чуть-чуть, - о министре или о гофмаршале?  
\- Много чести им обоим, - почти обиделся Аксель, - нет ни в одном из них внутреннего света, в этих гнусных интриганах. Я пою, как птица, по велению сердца. Очищаю душу возвышенным искусством после грязной работы. А заодно и намекаю вам, олухам, какой я тонкий петиметр.  
Друзья посмотрели на румяную, круглую рожу Акселя, переглянулись и заржали.

\- Васечка, зачем ты с нами увязался, если знал, что тебе поплохеет? Ведь не выберешься уже обратно, затопчут…  
Ласло хлопотал вокруг зеленоватого полуобморочного Копчика. Праздник, равных которому не случалось в истории, кипел вокруг в золотом морозном кружеве, в брызгах глинтвейна и сполохах бенгальских огней – и Копчик его не перенес. Осел в сугроб в самой гуще гвардейцев, отделявших знатную публику от простецкой, и задохнулся, держась за сердце.  
\- Ты же знал, что боишься толпы, - упрекнул его и Аксель, оглядываясь в поисках места, где бы больному присесть, - и все равно пошел…  
\- Это же раз в жизни бывает, - оправдывался Копчик, - Такая феерия… И сперва нормально же все было…  
Они прошли со свадебным поездом до берега Невы, под самым боком у гвардейцев – а за гвардейцами веселился и бесновался нетрезвый честной народ. И, видать, этот самый народ Копчика и фраппировал. И сидел он в сугробе, охваченный ужасом, приятели тянули его за руки – ведь уйдут вперед гвардейцы, и затопчут люди всех троих. Климт, искуситель, уже перебежал куда-то, наверное, поближе к своему патрону. Вдали ухнула пушка и сладостный голос кастрата что-то умильное запел.  
\- Кто тут Ласло? – два гвардейца протолкались к ним против течения.  
\- Я Ласло, - признался лекарь-прозектор.  
\- Живо дуй за мною, если оттеснят, ориентир – слон, - скомандовал тот гвардеец, что потолще и потрезвее, - там гофмаршал нос расквасил, лекарь нужен.  
\- Обер-гофмаршал? – с надеждой уточнил Ласло.  
\- Нет, не мечтай, обычный гофмаршал, Петька Зотов, - заржал гвардеец, - что глазки строишь, шагом марш!  
Ласло полез в толпу вслед за ним, а второй гвардеец, красный и пьяный, смерил Копчика сочувственным взглядом:  
\- Сомлел малеха? Не спи, замерзнешь.  
\- Постараюсь, - Копчик собрался с силами и встал-таки из сугроба. Подзорная труба выпала у него из-за пазухи и морковкой вонзилась в снег, - Тьфу ты, нелегкая, чуть не кокнул…  
\- Что это у тебя? – заинтересовался красный гвардеец, - Никак телескоп?  
\- Он, родимый, - подтвердил за Копчика Аксель, - Мы же лекари, болезных в толпе высматриваем. Нам бы на горочку какую взойти, чтобы лучше видеть – кто еще нос себе расшиб.  
На самом деле Копчик прихватил трубу, чтобы при возможности рассмотреть в подробностях красивую цесаревну Лисавет Петровну – ну ничему его жизнь не научила. Но признаться в таком было бы глупо.  
Копчик взял трубу из сугроба и собрался было прятать, и тут гвардеец поднатужился, побагровел еще больше и гаркнул:  
\- Лекари, говорите? Пошли, голуби, пристрою я вас на шесток повыше, только чур – дадите и мне в телескоп ваш глянуть. Очень уж охота цесаревну вблизи рассмотреть…  
Аксель и Копчик устремились вслед за своим благодетелем, невзрачные в пышной толпе нетрезвой маскарадной публики. Гвардеец привел их к деревянной вышечке среди разноцветных льдин – такие вышечки еще возводятся на каторгах, чтобы следить за арестантами.  
\- Прошу покорно! – пригласил служивый дорогих гостей.  
\- Премногим обязаны, ваше благородие, - за двоих ответствовал Аксель.  
\- Куницын, Почкин, вниз ступайте, ваше время вышло! – крикнул гвардеец двоим своим товарищам, топтавшимся наверху.  
\- И это правильно! – синие от холода товарищи тут же спустились вниз, и трое – гвардеец, Аксель и Копчик – заняли их место. На вышке гулял леденящий ветер, но праздник виден был отсюда замечательно. Гвардеец тут же отнял у Копчика трубу и приник:  
\- Не видать… Вот Татищев, черт надутый, Наташка Лопухина, блядина немецкая, князь Лопухин, пьянь беспробудная, бочка Черкасский… Где же, где же?  
Копчик растерялся от обилия шумов и красок – ряженые актеры шли косяками прямо под ногами, играла вразнобой нестройная музыка, горели факелы, качались в воздухе чьи-то высокие плюмажи – то ли конские, то ли человечьи… Лепота… Дом ледяной выступал из морозной дымки совсем рядом, играя красками, как искусно ограненный бриллиант. Чуть за ним, возле прозрачного, как стекло, слона, Ласло и спасенный им просто гофмаршал Зотов по очереди прикладывались к фляжке.  
\- Чья свадьба-то гуляет? – спросил у гвардейца Копчик.  
\- Шута и карлицы, - поведал гвардеец, - причем шут не хухры-мухры, а в прошлом князь. Только проштрафился, бедняга.  
\- Слыхал я про такого, - вспомнил Копчик.  
\- Славный замок построили архитекторы Крафт и Еропкин, - важно похвалил создателей ледяной феерии знаток Аксель, - Не уйти бы еще под лед со всей этой роскошью…  
\- Не боись, дядька Крафт дело знает, - успокоил его гвардеец, - месяц воду лил, лед укреплял. Не потонешь, - он вытащил флягу и угостил новых товарищей, - грейтесь, братцы. Холод такой, аж ухи трещат. Одно хорошо – дюк Курляндский позволяет у шляпы ухи опускать, - гвардеец похлопал варежками по полям шляпы, плотно прикрывавшим уши.  
Дюк Курляндский – таков был новый титул бывшего графа фон Бюрена, теперь он звался герцог Курляндский и Земгальский фон Бирон, не больше и не меньше.  
\- Добрая душа, - похвалил дюка Аксель.  
\- Нас так дешево не купишь, - отозвался с пафосом гвардеец, - Хрен ему моржовый, а не наша лояльность.  
\- Ну, молодцы вы тогда, - опять похвалил Аксель.  
\- Вот она! – завидел свою кумирицу служивый, - Цесаревна… Заступница наша, лебедь белая…  
\- Дай и нам посмотреть! – взмолился Копчик, как-никак увидеть цесаревну была и его мечта.  
\- Держи, лекарь, - гвардеец вернул трубу и приник к фляжке. Копчик поднял на лоб очки и смотрел – вдали в жемчужных саночках сидела прекрасная Лисавет в соболином белом малахае, и край ее розовой щеки и бриллиантовую сережку прекрасно можно было разглядеть.  
\- Смотри… - Аксель указал куда-то в сторону, и Копчик неохотно отвернул туда трубу. Неподалеку, за ледяными дельфинами, на такой же вышечке стоял человек черный и тонкий, как вопросительный знак, и в такую же подзорную трубу следил за толпой. Аксель забрал у Копчика телескоп и направил на конкурента:  
\- Волли Плаксин, - узнал он, - Бдит…  
Аксель повернул трубу туда же, куда смотрел и Плаксин, и не зря – увидел, как на ладони, царские санки. Царица сидела в санках опухшая, подурневшая, с пожелтевшим лицом – совсем другим, нежели было у нее полгода назад во время летнего катания в гондолах по Неве, - значит, не наврал Ласло про болезнь. Она повернула голову и ласково улыбалась человеку за своей спиной, и человек этот склонялся к ней и что-то, смеясь, говорил на ухо. Фон Бюрен или, вернее, уже совсем фон Бирон, стоял на запятках царских санок – по этикету место это предназначалось для жениха либо супруга коронованной особы. Аксель разглядел в трубу, что перчатки на свежеиспеченном герцоге бежевые и поверх перчаток надеты драгоценные перстни – вот затейник!  
\- Дай позырить-то! – взмолился Копчик.  
\- Да подожди ты! – отмахнулся Аксель, - Сейчас…  
Герцог вдруг выпрямился на своем этикетном месте жениха или супруга и словно вскинулся весь – человек в причудливом маскарадном кафтане стремительно взлетел рядом с ним на запятки саней, как ни в чем не бывало. Стоял стрункой возле герцога, стройный, сияющий, с горящими глазами, и государыня улыбалась уже им обоим – и тому, и другому.  
\- Да что там? – заволновался и гвардеец.  
\- Да сейчас…  
Кабинет-министр, новая этуаль, указал ее величеству на что-то впереди царских санок – и все туда уставились, только герцог, похоже, надулся и смотрел на свои перстни, надетые поверх перчаток. Впереди царских санок высился живой слон – серый и невзрачный, куда страшнее ледяного. Аксель собрался было расстаться с трубой, и тут министр своею рукою накрыл одну из бежевых герцогских перчаток, не глядя, то есть глядя на слона впереди санок – он даже другою рукой указывал на этого слона. Аксель вгляделся – показалось ему или нет? Нет ведь, не показалось. Аксель озадаченно отдал трубу Копчику:  
\- Ну, смотри.  
\- А я? – обиделся гвардеец.  
\- Мы на дюка смотрим, - утешил его Аксель, - а он неинтересный. Ты видишь то, что я вижу?  
\- Ага… - проблеял Копчик, - блииин… плакали ставочки…  
\- Дайте мне, - гвардеец вырвал трубу, - изверги неблагодарные. Что там хорошего-то? Ну дюк, ну министр. Ладно, ее величество, дай ей бог здоровья. Ну, слон – фигня, ледяной даже лучше. А, вот и бабы… Блядва Ягужинская, морда Головкина… и, как всегда, среди баб – обер-гофмаршал, чтоб ему лопнуть…шлендра Лопухина, мандавошка Зотова, макака Юсупова… весь цветник собрался…  
Аксель и Копчик переглянулись. Акселю очень хотелось хоть как-нибудь отсалютовать Волли Плаксину – мол, видал миндал? Аксель и не сомневался, что Плаксин все видал и сделал свои выводы.  
\- Братцы, нашлись! – заорал снизу, с земли, Ласло, - А мы тут с актерками сдружились, айда к ним после всей феерии?  
\- Я женатый, - напомнил приятелю Копчик.  
\- А я пойду! – вызвался гвардеец.  
\- Как звать-то тебя, охотник? – запоздало полюбопытствовал Аксель.  
\- Федор Сумасвод-второй, - горделиво представился служивый и еще более покраснел, - из древнего боярского рода Сумасводов, еще со времен стояния на Угре прославленного.  
Аксель и Копчик тоже представились, извиняясь, что их имена не так изысканны, и Федор Сумасвод полез со своею фляжкой вниз – знакомиться с Ласло.  
\- И вы спускайтесь, - напутствовал он новых товарищей, - скоро смена подойдет!  
\- Что думаешь? – спросил Аксель Копчика, глотая морозный ветер. Солнце золотило кровлю дворца, пушки готовились палить горящею нефтью, и в ледяного слона эту нефть подливали – на будущее.  
\- Что-что… плакали наши ставочки, - сокрушился Копчик, - было их двое, станет трое. И никакой тебе задорной грызни…  
\- Погоди горевать, - утешил его Аксель, - многое мы увидели, но еще большего не знаем.  
\- Да ладно, - совсем поник Копчик, - не утешай меня.  
\- Сам посуди, - отвечал рассудительный Аксель, - Не может такая игра хорошо закончиться. Министр этот высоко вознесся, к самому солнцу, подобно мифическому летуну Икару. Два пути ему теперь – разбиться или сгореть.  
\- Смена караула! – проорал с земли Федор Сумасвод, и друзья засобирались вниз, греться водкой и знакомиться с актерками – даром, что Копчик был женатый.


	17. 1999 (зима)

«Несомненно, сердце его расколото. Когда господин столь знатного рода, столь прославленный и приятный, настойчиво искал его покровительства – могло ли это не льстить? Когда господин сей смотрел на него снизу вверх, целовал руки, поверял свои тревоги и болести – могло ли это не тронуть? Когда господин сей, войдя в доверие, как нож в сердце, вдруг предал… Разве это не способно уничтожить?»  
На работе у меня был отдельный кабинет, но не сподобилось своего телефона. Все мои входящие звонки доставались секретарше, и при необходимости она дурным голосом звала меня к себе из приемной. Так как я Лиза и она Лиза, многие из тех, кто звонил мне, вываливали на бедную девушку все предназначавшиеся мне тревоги и горести. Вот и сейчас, пройдя мимо приемной, я увидела, как Лизон с кем-то воодушевленно воркует, интуитивно заподозрила недоброе, но погнушалась вмешиваться.  
\- Лиза, к телефону! – секунду спустя раздался из приемной истошный крик. Я поспешила на зов.  
\- Тебя. Парень, - секретарша передала мне трубку и отчего-то смутилась.  
\- Лиза, это Макс. Кажется, я тебя опозорил, - раздалось в трубке.  
\- Не бери в голову, не ты первый, - успокоила я, - Ты что, звал даму в нумера?  
\- Почти, просил срочно приехать ко мне. Собственно, я и тебя хотел просить.  
\- Я смогу разве что через час. А что случилось?  
\- Не по телефону, - у Макса был странный голос, без обычной ленивой неги. Наверное, его дилера арестовали.  
\- Я приеду, - пообещала я и задумалась – что наврать начальству, чтобы удрать пораньше? Кошка рожает? Нет, лучше хорь…  
\- Пожалуйста, возьми такси, - взмолился Макс, - я отдам деньги.  
\- За такси? Да ты чокнулся, - обиделась я.  
\- Приезжай быстрее.  
Я положила трубку – секретарша ела меня глазами.  
\- Он красивый? – спросила она.  
\- Руперта Эверетта видела?   
\- Голубой что ли?  
\- И это тоже.  
В Максиной квартире как будто пронесся смерч – вещи валялись на полу, вывороченные из шкафов. Возле клетки с хорем стояла наготове маленькая переноска, на роскошном круглом ложе брошена была разверстая спортивная сумка. Я посмотрела на сумку и потом лишь вгляделась в самого Макса – трезвого и напуганного. Он растекся по креслу, как амеба, и оттуда на меня таращился.  
\- Ты что, едешь к Даньке? – догадалась я.  
\- Ты скоро чокнешься с этим Данькой! – истерически прошипел Макс, и голос его сорвался почти на визг, - Ты о чем-то еще вообще можешь думать?  
\- Нет, - честно отвечала я, - А что, твоего дилера арестовали?  
\- Моего шефа арестовали, - проговорил Макс отчетливо и трагически, - Завтра я иду на допрос. И отправлюсь вслед за шефом с этой сумочкой. Собственно, вот.  
\- А почему? – спросила я, наверное, с идиотским видом. Я подошла и заглянула в сумку – в ней виднелись носки, полотенца, мыло какое-то.  
\- Ты еще спроси – за что? – усмехнулся Макс, - Все, доигрался дядя. А я у него, сама понимаешь, был не просто интимный друг.  
Я подумала – можно ли говорить «интимный друг» или это выйдет безграмотно? И сказала:  
\- Тебе, наверное, нужен адвокат?  
\- Адвокат у меня есть, но от него проку… Завтра мы вместе с ним идем к следователю, если что, он может потом тебе позвонить – скажет, куда возить передачи. Если это тебе, конечно, интересно.  
\- Еще бы, такой экзистенциальный опыт. Конечно, интересно, - ответила я, и Макс посмотрел на меня с ненавистью, - Макс, не злись. Я просто не знаю, что на такое отвечать. И да, мне это интересно.  
\- Ты сможешь взять хоря? Мне больше некому его отдать.  
\- А как я его попру? В смысле клетку?  
\- Вызовем такси, клетка легко разбирается.  
Я оценивающим взглядом окинула хоря и его приданое. Да, нашей Герке не помешает небольшая встряска.  
\- Давай, - согласилась я, - у моей болонки появится товарищ.  
\- Спасибо, - Макс запустил пальцы в свою длинную челку и так сидел – как аллегория отчаяния.  
Я присела на край его круглого ложа:  
\- Ты только не говори в тюрьме о своих пристрастиях. Там такого не любят. У них подобные отношения – не о пристрастиях, а о доминировании.  
\- А то я не знал, - Макс поднял на меня глаза – дымно-серые, как дождливое небо, - что ты за человек, Лизочка? Есть ли в тебе душа?  
\- В школе на ластик поменяла, - я подтянула ногой свой валявшийся на полу рюкзак, - Хочешь книжку? Я уже почти прочитала, а тебе с ней веселее будет. В неволе…  
\- Про Казимира? – уточнил Макс, и почти оживился.  
\- Ну, типа да. Казимир ее написал и да, про Казимира, - я вытянула книжку, - моя мамаша издавала серию, в которой есть еще «Гептамерон» Маргариты Наваррской и «Мемуары» Сен-Симона. Но эта книга поистине уникальна.  
\- Самая толстая? – догадался Макс. Книжка и в самом деле была толщиною с кирпич.  
\- Сен-Симон толще. Нет, тут другая история. Помнится, еще Довлатов описывал, как эмигранты в Америке издали книгу, на обложке которой было написано «Фейхтвагнер». Тут прям похожая фигня.  
\- То есть он не Казимир?  
\- Он не Вальденлеве. Похоже, но не то. На содержимом это не отразилось, так что просвещайся на здоровье, - я метнула книжный кирпичик в Макса и чуть не выбила ему глаз – но он поймал снаряд и раскрыл на случайной странице:  
\- В год, когда писался этот портрет, я лежал на мызе с оспой. Поэтому на портрете только два брата из трех – и ни одного из оставшихся в живых. Позитивненько…  
\- А то.  
Хорь забрался в свой круг и побежал – интересно, о чем он в тот момент думал?  
\- Ты соберешь мне его? – я кивнула на зверя. Макс отложил книгу, встал с кресла и присел на ложе возле меня – на самый краешек, словно его вот-вот сгонят.  
\- Сейчас соберу, - он смотрел на меня дымными своими глазами, - Останься еще ненадолго, хорошо?  
\- А то потом у тебя секса еще долго не будет, - продолжила я его мысль.  
\- Да уж лучше бы его там не было, - вздохнул Макс. Он обнял меня за талию и уткнулся лбом в мои колени, я гладила его волосы и смотрела, как бежит в никуда хорь – «один, как бог, в своем железном круге».

Мы приехали домой в пять утра – я и мой новый друг. Встречать меня вышли Герка и Стеллочка, Герка зашлась при виде хоря истерическим лаем, а Стеллочка спросила:  
\- Это еще что за зверь?  
\- Это Казик, - я втащила поэтапно в квартиру сложенную клетку и беговое колесо, - прошу любить и жаловать. А почему ты не спишь?  
\- Правила текст и зачиталась, - Стеллочка отодвинула Герку от переноски и посмотрела – кто там, за прутьями, - Как змея с ногами…  
Я взяла клетку в одну руку, колесо – в другую, и пошла к своей комнате:  
\- Последи, чтобы Герка его не съела.  
Когда я вернулась за переноской, Стеллочка уже держала хоря на руках, а Герка ревниво дрожала передними лапками, встав на дыбки.  
\- Смотри, утечет – сама будешь ловить, - предупредила я.  
\- Это Максин хорек? – спросила Стеллочка. Хорь стремился ей за пазуху.  
\- Ага.  
\- Он ничего тебе не говорил?  
\- Хорь? – не поняла я.  
\- Макс. Дани звонил, - Стеллочка вернула хоря в переноску и защелкнула замок, - Он сегодня женился.  
\- Ну что, здорово, - я взяла переноску, - Раечка знает?  
\- Цветет и пахнет, - поморщилась Стеллочка, - Тебе нужно говорить, на ком?  
\- Не стоит. Мы с Максом сегодня, можно сказать, обручились. Счет один-один.  
Стеллочка внимательно на меня смотрела, и все было в этом взгляде, и недоверие, и сочувствие, и печаль. Но сказала она всего лишь:  
\- Пойдем спать, ребенок, - взяла Герку на руки и ушла к себе. А я ведь ее даже не обманула – я пообещала Максу, что приду к нему на свидание, а свидание в тюрьме дают, только если вы, прости господи, невеста.  
Я до восьми утра собирала гребаную хориную клетку, и в конце концов у меня получилось.


	18. 1740 (весна-лето). Господин министр

\- Эх, министр-министр, а я на тебя ставил, - грустно вздохнул Аксель, глядя на улицу в стрельчатое окошко крепостной стены.  
\- А я ставил – против, - с удовольствием констатировал Копчик.  
Внизу выводили из черной закрытой кареты павшую этуаль – нумер двадцать два. До сего дня министр содержался в Адмиралтейской тюрьме, и ставки на него формально не считались сыгравшими. Сегодня его перевели в крепость.  
\- Ты ездил к нему, как он держался-то? – спросил Аксель, и Копчик ответил, запустив руку в редеющую шевелюру:  
\- Понятия не имею, я в только письмах министра копался. На допросах царствовал Половинов, наш Настоящий его не на шутку возлюбил. А я так, в навозе рылся да зернышки искал, - поморщился Копчик, - а что же ты вниз не идешь, горнило свое не раздуваешь? Настоящий с Николашей, говорят, уж выехали к нам.  
\- Да не было пока приказа на третью степень, - Аксель смотрел, как по лестнице поднимается к ним Ласло, только что с улицы, в роскошнейшем плаще и пуховой шляпе – настоящий барин. Оккультные спектакли и общение с сильными мира сего изрядно добавили лоска тюремному доктору.  
\- Привет, други! – поздоровался Ласло, - Кому кости моем?  
\- Министр к нам пожаловал, - поведал Копчик, - наш нумер двадцать два. Но полосовать его пока не велено, велено ограничиться беседами.  
\- Потому я и думаю, что все еще может вспять повернуться, - задумчиво произнес Аксель, - придет мемория от Бюрена, тьфу, от Бирона или даже от кого повыше, и выпустят министра – не могут они его вот так выбросить, как старую тряпку. Ты, конфидент Климтов, что ведаешь? – спросил он нарядного, веселого с утра Ласло.  
\- Что ты, Лешечка, там такая грызня была, такой пух летел, - лениво проговорил Ласло, любуясь собою и своей осведомленностью, - этот мурзилка всех против себя настроил, и коллег своих по кабинету, и звезд немецких. Герцог заглотил уже то, что до него другие пережевали…  
\- Что ж его Климтов гофмаршал не притравил? – ехидно поинтересовался Копчик.  
\- Это тайна, - значительно отвечал Ласло, но интонация его говорила о готовности продолжить.  
\- Мы – могила, - заверил Аксель.  
\- Климтов патрон дал слово одной высокой особе, что впредь не станет травить его протеже, - продолжил шепотом Ласло, - а слово дворянина крепче булата. Вот и терпит. Но шипел он на министра – что та гадюка.  
\- Зато сейчас празднует, - поморщился Копчик.  
\- Не исключено, - Ласло выглянул в окошко, - Ого, вот и начальство. Давайте расползаться, ребят, пока все целы.

Копчик составлял для руководства краткую выжимку из личной переписки обвиняемых – руководство ценило в нем талант писать экстрактно, но содержательно. Ночь уже приближалось – в крошечном окошке сапфирово посинело небо и звездочка зажглась – Копчик умаялся, прилег на промокашку и задремал, благо никто не видит.   
\- Подъем Петрович! – в кабинет ворвался запыхавшийся подканцелярист Кошкин, - Не время спать, Прокопов, родина зовет!  
\- Что такое? – встрепенулся разбуженный Копчик, - Где горит?  
\- Жопа горит у выскочек малолетних, - с удовольствием известил Кошкин, - Половинов пал.  
\- Как пал?  
\- На допросе пал, припадок случился. К нему Ласлу вызвали из подполья, а допрос вести как-то надо, свидетель без пригляду сидит, ржет. Иди, выручай.  
\- Бог не фраер, он все видит, - Копчик собрал документы, застегнул в сундук, на замок, пригладил волосы и пошел за Кошкиным. Душа его пела.  
\- Кого допрос-то? Министра? – с надеждой в сердце спросил он.  
\- Что ты, с министром сейчас – Сам. Бери пониже, дворецкий министра, бестия продувная, бесстыжая. Увидишь, каков гусь. Любимец, сказывают, министра-то этого, - и Кошкин противно подмигнул.  
В кабинете Половинова самого Половинова уже не было – унесли лечить. Зато творилось непотребное – конвойный стоял, картинно отворотившись, а какой-то штатский шпак склонялся к свидетелю и что-то шептал ему на ухо. Свидетель, пообтрехавшийся в камере, но вполне изящный еще кавалер, сидел на стуле и был весь внимание. Завидев Копчика и Кошкина, штатский шпак отпрянул от свидетеля, но ничуть не смутился и никуда не ушел. Копчик присмотрелся к нему – тонкий, черноглазый, с чертами лица, словно полустертыми.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? – вопросил гневно Копчик, сжигая взглядом конвойного.  
\- Александр Плаксин, - представился штатский, - Мне велено быть.  
Копчик принял от него записку – с буквами «добро» и «люди», которые писал подобным образом лишь один человек, и признал свое поражение:  
\- Присаживайтесь на лавку. И попрошу вас – больше ни слова. Итак, - обратился он к свидетелю, - Начнем по-новой. Представьтесь, любезный.  
\- Кубанец Базиль, - подражая французскому выговору, представился свидетель. Он улыбался. Люди терялись и гасли в крепостных мрачных стенах, но этот улыбался. Он почти не утратил природного обаяния – круглолицый, раскосый, непоседливый, как небольшая кошка, он так и вертелся на своем стуле.  
\- Возраст, род занятий.  
\- Сорок два года, дворецкий в доме Волынских, - он говорил доброжелательно и чуть свысока. Что успел пообещать ему Плаксин?   
\- Проживаете в его доме? – уточнил Копчик.  
\- Одно и то же спрашивать изволите, господин асессор, - лукаво улыбнулся свидетель, случайно ли, продуманно – изрядно повысив Копчика в звании, - я уже который месяц проживаю здесь, у вас.  
\- Таков порядок, - отвечал Копчик, - Итак, проживаете?  
\- В доме хозяина моего, Артемия Петровича Волынского, - хищно усмехнулся свидетель. Этот маленький, злой и бесстрашный хищник своей повадкой напомнил Копчику старого знакомого – гофмаршала. «Каков-то ты станешь после третьей степени? – подумал Копчик, - Так ли будешь веселиться?»  
\- Теперь по существу, - продолжил он. Кошкин тем временем посадил на протокол жирную кляксу и размазал пальцем, - Что имеете сказать помимо прежних показаний? Может, желаете дополнить прежде сказанное?  
Свидетель распушил кружевца на белой некогда рубашке, сощурил и без того узкие глаза и запел сиреной. Даже Сашхен Плаксин внимал ему, открывши рот. Перо Кошкина так и мелькало. Свидетель обвинил прежнего патрона и в том, что тот помышлял сам сделаться государем и править, и в том, что мечтал лишить жизни господ Бирона, Остермана, Мюниха и Левенвольда.  
\- Каким образом? – хладнокровно переспросил Копчик, - Как он собирался расправиться с указанными особами?  
\- Не уточнял, - с грацией пожал плечами свидетель, - но очень желал им смерти. Например, накануне праздника, в январе сего года, числа тринадцатого – прости господи – говорил о том, что будет покушаться.  
\- Какими словами говорил? – уточнил Копчик.  
\- Блядвы немецкие, так бы всех и передушил, - свидетель сделал вид, что вспоминает, но Копчику было очевидно – вдохновенно врет. Несмотря на все свое немалое обаяние, свидетель был противный. Самозабвенно врал, выдумывал поклепы на бывшего патрона в надежде на грядущие авуары. Изобрел и недовольство режимом – но не смог по дикости своей сформулировать, в чем оно выражалось – и покушение на убийство, и самозванство… Полный букет. В прошлых его показаниях фигурировали всего лишь огромные дачи патрону в бытность губернатором и поклепы на герцога Бирона – а на герцога только ленивый не клепал. С Копчиком свидетель разгулялся и ни в чем себе не отказывал – не был ли разыгран тот спектакль специально для Плаксина?  
\- С моих слов записано верно, мною прочитано, замечаний нет, число, подпись, - продиктовал последнее Копчик и выдохнул, - Подписывайте. Кошкин, просуши лист и неси в соседний зал – сейчас на очную пойдем.  
Кошкин убежал с листами.  
\- Мне велено быть, - напомнил о себе Сашхен Плаксин.  
\- Господь с вами, спугнете Темочку! – вдруг вмешался свидетель, - Он вас знает, вы все погубите!  
\- Так пойдет? – Сашхен накинул на лицо капюшон своего черного плаща.  
\- Да мне-то что, - пожал плечами Копчик, - идите, раз Андрей Иванович разрешает.  
В дверь просунулась голова Кошкина:  
\- Ждут на очную!  
Караульный очнулся, брякнул ружьем. Свидетель поднялся – он был караульному по плечо – и привычно убрал руки за спину.  
\- Выходим, - скомандовал Копчик, и процессия двинулась. В пустынном коридоре не было ни души, лишь у одной двери топтался караул.  
\- Лекарь! – узнал Копчика один из караульщиков, Сумасвод-второй, - Так вот ты что за лекарь!  
\- Разговоры не положены, - напомнил Копчик, и они вошли. Этот кабинет был побольше, но в том лесу покрупнее были и шишки. За столом сидели сам Андрей Иванович Настоящий и настоящий асессор Николай Михайлович Хрущов, перед ними на стуле, под конвоем – обвиняемый, павший министр Волынский. Копчик сел за стол третьим, пристроил Кошкина, указал на место свидетелю с его конвоиром. Неприкаянно остался стоять только Плаксин в капюшоне – он слился со стеной, и почти успешно. Пока обвиняемый его не углядел. Подобная очная ставка была для министра не первой, и на свидетеля он даже не взглянул – а свидетель расплылся в плотоядной улыбке. Обвиняемый смотрел на Плаксина – с ненавистью и с надеждой:  
\- Наконец-то, Эрик! Прекращай уже этот блядский балаган! – министр повернулся и даже привстал, - Поиграл, и хватит. Знаешь, как говорят – черт-черт, поиграй да и отдай.  
Конвойный терпеливо усадил его обратно, а Плаксин зачем-то откинул капюшон и произнес с сильным акцентом:  
\- Вы обознались, господин министр.  
\- О-о, - застонал подлец-свидетель и картинно прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
\- Не отвлекаемся, господа, - мягко, но внушительно Андрей Иванович призвал всех к порядку, - наша сегодняшняя сессия обещает быть максимально плодотворной. Не будем терять ни минуты нашего драгоценного времени.

Очная ставка закончилась, обвиняемого и свидетеля развели по камерам, начальство отправилось по домам, давить перины. Копчик отдал документы для копиистов – переписать для завтрашнего представления монаршей особе, и поднялся на крепостную стену – подышать. Аксель уже стоял там, прильнув лбом к бойнице. Он скосил глаза на подошедшего Копчика, но от бойницы не оторвался.  
\- Пал министр, - без радости сообщил ему Копчик, - только что окончательно пал. Вины свои признал на очной ставке.  
\- Да я вижу. Ты домой собрался, не иначе?  
\- Было бы неплохо…  
\- Погоди, - Аксель всматривался во что-то на темном дворе, - Помнишь феерию ледяную, где мы с вышки на министра смотрели? Помнишь дом изо льда, красивый такой, как бриллиант?  
\- Ну да, а к чему ты клонишь?  
\- Только что привезли архитектора того чудного дома, в гости к нам, в закрытой карете. Вот только-только сгрузили. Не уйдешь ты домой, милый. И я не уйду. До него еще троих подвезли, пока ты на очной ставке был. Рад ты, что выиграл?  
\- Что я, зверь, чужой смерти радоваться, - обиделся Копчик, - мы же не от презлобства ставки делаем, так, игра ума. Знаешь, кого в коридорах давеча встретил? Офицера Сумасвода, того, что на вышке с нами в трубу смотрел.  
\- И как он? – Аксель оторвался наконец от своего окошка и повернулся к Копчику.  
\- Сам не свой от этих дел, звал нас с тобою в гости к себе, на квартиру, пошептаться. Он богатый, оказывается, Сумасвод этот, не в казарме живет, в своем доме.  
\- Я пойду, - бросил Аксель.  
\- Да ты что, а подписка наша? Мы же подписку давали, - напомнил Копчик.  
\- Я пойду, - повторил Аксель, - мне уже по барабану, как в армии говорят. Кому чего не нравится – пусть полуката Тороватого делают катом и сидят с ним в обнимку. Ласло вон дружит с Климтом – и так все знает, что ставок уже не делает. И Климт все знает – или нет? А Ласло то же подписывал, что и мы. Я тоже хочу так жить.  
\- Не выносишь службы – уходи и не позорься, - спокойно отвечал ему Копчик, - Если выгорело все, лучше уйти.   
\- Выгорело давно, тошно еще давнее, - отмахнулся Аксель, - куда я пойду? Давно я не лекарь, не ученый – просто мускулистый тупой кат. Да и не бросать же все на Тороватого… Но к Сумасводу – пойду, он смешной.  
\- Смешной… - протянул Копчик, - но я лучше дома посижу. К черту. Не думай, я тебя хорошо понимаю. Сегодня на очной ставке один человек другого за просто так убил. Патрона своего, того, кто его из рабства выкупил и почти до себя вознес. Говорят, еще и любимого.   
\- В нашем саде в самом заде вся трава помятая. То не буря и не ветер, то любовь проклятая, - пропел Аксель.  
\- Вот просто взял и продал с потрохами, - продолжил Копчик, - Вины ему выдумывал, чтобы пострашнее звучали. Что-то зазывное Сашхен Плаксин ему за эту погань пообещал. Если бы этот свидетель промолчал, задохнулось бы следствие… Я понимаю, почему ты не женишься. Никому нельзя верить…  
\- Как я понял, этот свидетель поверил Плаксину? Так Плаксин сам лично придушит его, как только министра казнят.  
\- Твоими бы устами…- вздохнул Копчик.  
\- Еще один, - выглянул в окошко Аксель, - несет их на ночь глядя.  
Во двор вкатилась еще одна черная карета – легкая, как паучок. Копчик подошел и тоже посмотрел. Из кареты с грацией танцора выпрыгнул человек в черной носатой маске и остановился в раздумьях.  
\- Он-то тут зачем? – удивился Аксель, - Как его теперь – герцог Бирон?  
\- Чтобы прекратить этот блядский балаган, - предположил Копчик, - только он опоздал. Министр признался.  
Человек в маске открыл было табакерку, примерился и понял, что ничего не выйдет – носатая маска ему мешает. Черной, тонкой стрелой метнулся к хозяину от крепости Сашхен Плаксин, припал к перчатке, зашептал что-то на ухо. Герцог швырнул табакерку на камни и каблуком растоптал, потом потрепал Сашхена по плечу и птицей взлетел обратно в свою паучью карету. Плаксин последовал в карету за ним, хлопнул дверцей, карета умчалась.  
\- Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься, - возразил Копчику Аксель, - Не идеализируй герцога. Просто он всем уже доказал, что может брать что захочет безнаказанно. Теперь он доказывает, что научился и убивать.

\- Скажи, лекарь, вот что нам делать? – переживал Сумасвод-второй, как и прежде, нетрезвый и красный, - Мы же готовились поддержать, постоять за матушку…  
\- Молчи, несчастный, - оборвал его Аксель, - не забывай, я не лекарь, я кат. Мне твои планы дерзостные без надобности.  
Квартирка у Сумасвода оказалась узкая, как гроб, и под самой крышей. За стенкой копошился старый слуга и, наверное, подслушивал. Сумасвод приготовил для гостя вино и водку – в равной пропорции.  
\- Слуга нас слышит, - обратил внимание Аксель.  
\- Прошка не выдаст, - заступился за слугу Сумасвод, - он со мной уж десять лет.  
\- Так и министра вашего дворецкий заложил, - прошептал Аксель, - по самые помидоры.  
\- То другое, - отмахнулся легкомысленный Сумасвод, - видал я того дворецкого. Десять метров крепдешина, пудра, тушь, одеколон.  
\- С такой беспечностью вы все ко мне попадете, - пообещал Аксель, - сидите молча, пока дело идет. Министр вас не выдал.  
\- Он про нас и не знает.  
\- Так ты - Еin idiot mit dem guten Absichten? – удивился Аксель.  
-Чего? – не понял Сумасвод.  
\- Благонамеренный идиот. Я-то думал, вас министр готовил.  
\- Не, мы сами. Сил нет терпеть. Нет у нас главы достойного. И теперь не будет.  
\- Ждите тогда. Министра казнят, все поутихнет, и кто-то вас да призовет для осуществления ваших и своих намерений.  
\- Заждались уже, - вздохнул Сумасвод, - Немцы эти достали. Везде они, куда не плюнь.  
\- Потерпи, - успокоил Аксель, - Скоро светлое утречко.

Министр приговорен был к квалифицированной смертной казни – сперва к посажению на кол, затем, когда европейская общественность выразила недоумение – к гуманному отсечению руки и головы. Утром в крепости Аксель лично вырезал осужденному язык. Наивный министр во время допроса пообещал на эшафоте перед казнью что-то очень интересное рассказать народу про герцога Бирона, и в приговоре очередным пунктом прибавилось иссечение языка. На допросах дурак Тороватый вывихнул министру руку так, что уже ни Аксель, ни Ласло не сумели вправить.   
Аксель в компании с попом проследовали с осужденным до самой площади, до места казни. Народу собралось не так чтобы очень много – было раннее утро. Асессор Хрущов звонким голосом зачитал с листа «вины» осужденного и его приговор. Профос Гурьянов переживал и волновался перед исполнением квалифицированной казни и не ответил на Акселево приветствие. Аксель смотрел на бывшего министра, на трех его незадачливых конфидентов, и все никак не мог понять, который из трех тот самый знаменитый архитектор. Слон, бьющий горящей нефтью, встал перед его глазами, и ледовый дворец, сверкавший, подобно бриллианту. «Зато герцог доказал всем, что может убивать – говна-пирога», - Аксель решил, что вечером непременно напьется в хлам.


	19. 1999 (зима)

Без челки у Макса был жалкий вид.  
\- Вас что, всех бреют под машинку? – спросила я. Макс криво улыбнулся:  
\- Сам состриг. От вшей деваться некуда в камере.  
Я инстинктивно передернулась, хотя вряд ли на меня кто-то смог бы перескочить. Сизо «Матросская тишина» - и в самом деле незабываемый экзистенциальный опыт. На свидании нас разделяло бронированное стекло, и разговаривали мы через телефонные трубки, как в голливудских фильмах. Только Макс вышел ко мне не в оранжевом, а в спортивненьком – здесь так принято.  
\- Данька женился. Но ты, наверное, и так это знал.  
Макс кивнул с виноватым видом. Предатель.  
\- Как твои сокамерники, не совсем злыдни? – спросила я.  
\- Нормальные, - Макс пожал плечами, - у нас в Удомле население примерно такое же.  
\- А родители не могут взять тебя под залог?  
\- В России не выпускают под залог, - рассмеялся Макс, - но они стараются выцарапать подписку о невыезде. Проблема в том, что я не москвич, та квартира съемная. Но отец пытается, тут еще один момент.  
\- Твой шеф тебя топит? – догадалась я.  
\- Мой шеф позавчера умер, - Макс произнес это с непроницаемым лицом, - Так что у меня есть шанс отделаться малой кровью. Три-четыре года.  
\- Ничего себе малая кровь, - изумилась я, - я думала, без него вообще все развалится.  
\- Что ты понимаешь, - горько усмехнулся Макс, - Машина запущена. Будь я под подпиской, еще оставался бы шанс на условный срок. А так…  
Что я могла ответить? Все мои красивые иронические фразы в таком месте теряли свою силу. Я смотрела сквозь стекло на Макса, на то, во что превратился его спортивный костюм из капсульной коллекции Бирендонка. На то, во что превратился собственно Макс. Я все бы отдала за то, чтобы у него все стало, как было.  
\- Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? Ну, кроме передач. Я как-никак по документам теперь твоя невеста.  
На передачи деньги давал его адвокат, адвокату деньги оставлял отец Макса, номенклатурщик из Удомли. Я числилась в невестах для следователя Белова и судьи Журавец, чтобы получать разрешение на свидание. Настоящая Максова невеста все это время сидела в этой его Удомле и лила невидимые миру слезы.  
\- Не бойся, тебе не придется и в самом деле на мне жениться, - успокоила я его.  
\- А я бы и не отказался, - Макс посмотрел на меня с прежним выражением плавящейся нежности в дымно-серых глазах, - Хочешь? Здесь можно расписаться.  
\- Это забавный опыт, но нет, - я покачала головой, - вот если тебя отправят в Магадан, я приеду к тебе, как дурная жена декабриста. Всегда мечтала взглянуть на Магадан.  
\- Владимир, Ярославль, Соликамск, - перечислил Макс предполагаемые направления.  
\- Не знаю, что и выбрать, все такое вкусное…  
\- Так выберут за нас.  
\- Ты читаешь мою книгу?  
\- А что мне еще делать? Этот Казимир редкостное мудло. Про всех пишет только гадости, бросил брата умирать в ссылке и полкниги об этом сокрушается.  
\- Кстати, твой хорь теперь у нас Казик.  
\- Не сдох?  
\- Что ты, наши тетки его обожают. А деда он даже укусил, - призналась я с удовольствием.  
Раздался сигнал, означающий, что свидание подходит к концу и сейчас отключатся трубки.  
\- Что я могу для тебя сделать? – спросила я.  
\- Ничего, ты есть, и этого достаточно, - Макс смотрел на меня так, что в груди переворачивалось сердце, - Просто оставайся собой.  
Трубки отключились, но мы еще какое-то время делали друг другу знаки через стекло, прежде чем его увели.

В посуде начала уже зарождаться новая жизнь, и я ее вымыла. Посуду, разумеется. С тех пор, как Раечка улетела а Гренобль знакомиться с невесткой, хозяйственная жизнь в нашей семье зашла в тупик. Мы питались готовой расфасованной едой и жили в грязи и позоре.   
Герка скулила, голодная, и я ее покормила. Все домочадцы – дед и Стеллочка – уже разбежались по своим работам, но собаку никто не кормил и с ней не гулял. Все ждали, когда я проснусь. Я накинула пуховик, вернее, вошла в него, как в шкаф, и переобулась в луноходы. Взяла сытую округлившуюся Герку на руки и понесла гулять. Герка прыгала по сугробам – только уши взлетали над снегом. В целом пейзаж напоминал «Охотников на снегу» Брейгеля – вдали дети катались по замерзшему пруду на коньках и баба выбивала ковер, бросив его на турник. Я поймала нагулявшуюся Герку и понесла домой.  
Створки лифта открылись, я вышла, поставила Герку на коврик и принялась копошиться в замке. На верхних этажах слышался топот – кто-то несся по лестнице вниз. Я поспешила открыть дверь, взяла на руки переминающуюся с лапы на лапу Герку – и неведомая сила втолкнула нас обеих в квартиру. Дверь захлопнулась. Герка тихо, скромно рычала. Я оглянулась - кто там, вор, маньяк? Было бы неплохо, если маньяк, жизнь мне в последнее время была совсем не мила.  
Это был мальчик, лет двадцати на вид, с рыжими ресницами и бежевыми глазами. На нем была натовская зеленая форма и берцы, но шляпка отчего-то охотничья, даже с перышком. Если бы Тед Банди так одевался, он бы не преуспел.  
\- От кого бежишь? – спросила я шепотом.  
\- Менты, - выдохнул рыжий мальчишка. За спиной у него просматривался лук, на поясе висел колчан – толкиенист или что-то в этом роде.  
\- Ты что, кому-то жопу прострелил? – догадалась я.  
\- Типа того.  
Перед дверью послышалась возня, позвонили сперва в соседнюю дверь, потом в нашу.  
\- Ховайся, купидон, - сказала я, прижала покрепче Герку и пошла открывать.  
На пороге стояли два мента.  
\- К вам никто не заходил?  
\- Рискнули бы, - я предъявила скромно рычащую Герку, - но какой-то парень мимо пробегал. Вы спросите ниже.  
Менты извинились и пошли вниз. Я захлопнула дверь:  
\- Выходи, Робин Гуд.  
\- Я на кухне. Можно компотика?  
\- Наглость – второе счастье, - я вышагнула из луноходов и пуховика и босиком пошла на кухню. Герка семенила за мной. Горе-охотник уже присосался к банке с компотом.  
\- Молодец, напустил слюней, - сказала я, - за что тебя ловят? Ты убийца?  
\- Я мститель. Черная стрела, - юноша поставил банку на стол и утерся рукавом.  
«Псих» - подумала я с удовольствием. Герке он нравился – она терлась о его ноги, как кошка.  
\- И многих ты погубил, мститель? – спросила я.  
\- Несть числа, - с достоинством ответствовал мститель, - Вы спасли меня, прекрасная госпожа.  
\- Сейчас проверим, - я выглянула из кухонного окошка, - Вот выйдут они из подъезда – тогда, считай, и спасла. Вот, теперь спасла. Давай, выметайся, Черная стрела.  
Это была бы хорошая рождественская история, но Рождество давно прошло. Я проводила лучника до двери, на пороге он обернулся ко мне:  
\- Чем отплатить вам, прекрасная госпожа?  
\- Прострели жопы следователю Белову и судье Журавец. Справишься?  
\- Легко, - светло улыбнулся рыжий лучник.  
\- Я буду ждать. Иди уже давай, - я открыла перед ним дверь.  
\- Это так не делается, - возразил лучник, - вы должны написать имя на бумаге, перечеркнуть черной стрелой и в полночь бумагу сжечь. Тогда я услышу вас, прекрасная госпожа.  
\- Так ты маг? – догадалась я.  
\- Я мститель, - рыжик приподнял свою смешную шляпу, поклонился мне и побежал вниз по лестнице – лук шлепал его по спине. Уже на лестнице он обернулся и прокричал: - У вас четыре стрелы, прекрасная госпожа!  
\- Вот чудик, - я закрыла дверь на замок. В коридоре надрывался телефон – длинным междугородним звонком. Я сняла трубку.  
\- Лиза?  
\- Дани?  
\- Прости меня, систер, я струсил, не стал ничего тебе говорить. Про свадьбу.  
\- Проехали, - я села на пол рядом с телефоном, - Тепло ли тебе, девица? Тепло ли тебе, красная?  
\- Я получу гражданство и сразу разведусь, - горячо пообещал Дани.  
\- Разводись, - разрешила я.  
\- Как там Макс?  
\- Сидит. Ему корячится то ли трояк, то ли этот… четверик. Это у них там так говорят.  
\- Ты его видела?  
\- Мы даже обручились, - похвасталась я.  
\- Класс, - оценил Дани, - и ты к нему туда ездишь?  
\- Еще и передачи передаю. Ты не плачь, Данечка, у нас здесь тоже все очень интересно.  
\- У меня сейчас время закончится. Ты простишь меня?  
\- Не за что прощать. Закон джунглей. Каждый сам за себя.  
\- Класс. Я люблю тебя, систер.  
\- Я тебя – тоже нет.

В полночь я зажгла сувенирную свечу в форме чебурашки. На листочке написала «Марат Мирзоев» - эта сволочь присвоила сегодня уже третью мою премию; «следователь Белов», «судья Журавец» и «Дани». Прочла на всякий случай подходящее заклинание (из Стивенсона):  
Четыре я стрелы пущу  
И четверым я отомщу  
Злодеям гнусным четверым  
Старинным недругам моим  
Они черны и до конца  
Вонзятся в черные сердца  
Они без промаха летят  
И никого не пощадят  
После чего перечеркнула злодеев черными маркерными стрелочками и сожгла листок на свечке, мерзко хихикая. Уши чебурашки плавились, и зверюшка сделалась вислоухой. В ночи пробудился и побежал в своем тренажере хорь – один, как бог, в своем железном круге.


	20. 1740 (осень)-1741(весна). С моих слов записано верно

Аксель и Ласло не успели еще улечься, Ласло раскладывал перед сном карты, и раз за разом выпадала смерть.  
\- Как думаешь, кто еще помрет? – спрашивал Аксель. Три недели назад преставилась ее величество императрица, и регентом при малолетнем наследнике сделался небезызвестный герцог Курляндский. Трон, который он призван был греть к совершеннолетию наследника, все три недели качался под ним и скрипел. Гвардеец Сумасвод рассказывал об арестах в полку и о нетерпеливой готовности гвардейцев к перевороту – герцога военные ненавидели, во-первых, за то, что он блядина немецкая, во-вторых, за то, что он тюха. Ходили в народе упорнейшие слухи, что герцог собрался жениться на цесаревне Елисавет, что цесаревна согласна и шьет уже подвенечное платье. Куда герцог собирался девать свою герцогиню, не уточнялось.  
\- Смерть для тарот означает скорые перемены, - пояснил задумчиво Ласло, - Ты по-прежнему ставишь на нумер один?  
\- Таково мое кредо, - отвечал Аксель, - я уже однажды банк сорвал на нумере один.  
В клетке проснулся и запел кенар. В дверь постучали, Ласло открыл – на пороге стоял асессор Хрущов, по уши в снегу.  
\- Хорошо, что вы вместе живете, - сказал он весело, - Одевайтесь, едем. Прокопов уже сидит у меня в карете.  
\- К шлюхам? – спросил догадливый Ласло.  
\- К шлюхам, - подтвердил Николай Михайлович, - понимаешь, зачем ты нужен?  
Ласло догадался, что есть уже информация, кто из звезд арестован и что ему при аресте повредили.  
\- Я не за печкой уродился, господин асессор, - отвечал он и пошел одеваться.  
\- Наряжайся, Лешечка, - сказал Ласло Акселю, - и радуйся, кажется, опять ты в дамках. Кто-то арестован, и настолько важный, что мы все вместе отправляемся за ним к шлюхам.  
\- Ты и я? – удивился Аксель, - Мы-то зачем? Герцог приравнен к царственным особам, считай он принц крови, он неподсуден, куда к нему третью степень?  
\- Я все слышу, - из прихожей отозвался звонким голосом Хрущов, - Не упражняйтесь в угадывании. Наш интерсант фельдмаршал фон Мюних, а человек он грубый и суровый. Арестованный сегодня в полной мере познакомится с третьей степенью. Так что не забудь свой сундучок, Аксель.  
В карете дремал растрепанный Копчик. Аксель с сундучком уселся рядом, растолкал товарища:  
\- Что, спишь?   
\- Дремлю, - отозвался Копчик, - хоть часок еще, да мой. От теплой жены оторвали…  
\- Ты счастлив? Помнишь, говорили мы про графа Эрнеста. Вот он, весь твой.  
В карету ввалились Ласло и секретарь, кучер хлестнул лошадей, сани помчались. Копчик надвинул шапку на глаза и захрапел. Ласло и Аксель переглядывались, Николай Михайлович придвинулся к Акселю и проговорил тихо, но внушительно:  
\- Инструктирую тебя, пока мы едем. Следов оставляй поменее, и проследи, чтобы он на дыбе не сдох. То, чем славен Тороватый, все эти вывихи и торчащие кости, здесь недопустимы. После казни герцогские родственники могут потребовать выдачи тела – и не курляндские родственники, а этот чокнутый французский маршал. Понимаешь, сколько вони будет, если найдут следы пыток. Но и фельдмаршала не надо разочаровывать, сегодня он наш хозяин.  
\- И крутись как хочешь, - вздохнул Аксель, - и много их там таких, нежных маршальских родственников?  
\- Всего один, - утешил секретарь, - остальных распихали по камерам до утра, никто их не тронет. Два герцогских брата, три прихвостня и мальчишка-герцог, маленький дюк. До них и пальцем не велено дотрагиваться. Так что выдохни маленько.  
Карета встала у переправы, Копчик пробудился и побежал искать лодку. Ласло и Аксель вышли под снег, Николай Михайлович остался в карете.  
\- Я думаю сделать новую ставку – на то, кто как держится на допросе. Шкала мужества от одного до десяти, - предложил Аксель, - я бы поставил на то, что у герцога будет два из десяти, и при виде дыбы он повалится нам в ноги.  
Ласло раскрыл табакерку – половину табака тут же унесло ветром, в остатки насыпался снег:  
\- Я бы сказал – семь или восемь. Ты забыл про уголовное прошлое.  
Вернулся Копчик:  
\- Лодка только что уплыла с герцогом. Вон их возок под снегом, - указал он на неясно видимый сугроб, - Через полчаса сгрузят его и вернутся за нами.  
\- Нехорошо, мы должны были прибыть первыми, - секретарь высунулся из кареты и тут же скрылся.  
\- У арестованного от страха отнялись ноги, его несли в лодку на руках, как куколку, - с удовольствием рассказал Копчик, - Жаль, я не видел.   
\- Два из десяти, - напомнил Аксель.  
\- Опять вы за свое, - усмехнулся Копчик, - Только у вас не будет два. При аресте герцог бился с гвардейцами, так, что кровью забрызгало всю спальню. Ночнушка его лопнула, и беднягу несли в карету буквально с голой жопой, завернули в шубу, чтоб чего не приморозить, и тащили, как куль с мукой. Сапоги для него пришлось снять с гвардейца, вон он сидит в возке, ждет свои сапоги назад.  
\- Семь или восемь, - повторил Ласло.  
\- А что такое один по вашей системе? – раздался из кареты звонкий секретарский голос.  
\- Это если он обделается, - предположил Аксель, - а вы бы сколько дали герцогу, ваше благородие?  
\- Я плохо его знаю, - дверца кареты приоткрылась, - но у нас его сын. Если без сына, дал бы семь или восемь, как доктор Ковач. А так – только пять.  
Вдали раздался плеск, причалила лодка. Из лодки выбрался на обледеневшую пристань счастливый Сумасвод-второй с подбитым глазом, проорал своему товарищу в возке:  
\- Плакали сапоги твои, Куницын, арестованный в них в камеру ушел!  
\- Привет, гвардия! – окликнул его Аксель, - Как настроение!  
\- Настроение боевое! – отозвался бодро Сумасвод.  
\- Виктория?  
\- Виктория! – Сумасвод вскочил в свой возок, кучер проснулся, взмахнул кнутом, и возок растаял в снежном мороке.  
\- Поплыли! – нетерпеливо скомандовал секретарь, и все четверо устремились к лодке.

\- А где стульчик для арестованного? – Копчик оглядел камеру и недосчитался.  
\- Постоит, блядина курляндская, - пробормотал Николай Михайлович, раскладывая на столе бумаги и писчие принадлежности, - ты за писаря сегодня, Прокопов. Грейте свой мангал, Пушнин, клиент вот-вот пожалует.   
\- Разве мы никого больше не ждем? – удивился Аксель, ибо с высокими персонами всегда лично беседовал Сам, Андрей Иванович Настоящий.  
\- Его светлость господин Ушаков прибудет утром, в составе высокой комиссии по винам герцога Курляндского, - пояснил секретарь, - не выделывайтесь, Пушнин, переоденьтесь и готовьте дыбу. К утру все вины должны быть признаны и нами подробно описаны. А вы, доктор Ковач, чего ждете? Осмотрите задержанного – сильно ли избит, может ли дойти до камеры? Конвой, проводите доктора.  
Ласло, внушительный и нарядный в своей бобровой шубе, в присутствии секретаря как-то потерялся. Он покорно поплелся по коридору следом за караульным. У главной камеры, закрытой аж на целых два замка, дежурила стража. Курили, ржали, но завидев доктора в солидной шубе, притихли и вытянулись по обе стороны дверей.  
\- Отбой, я лекарь, - разочаровал их Ласло, - как там ваш арестованный, валяется в прострации?  
\- Сидит, - отвечал стражник.  
\- Уже хорошо.  
Стража отомкнула замки, караульный вошел вслед за Ласло и встал у двери.  
Герцог и в самом деле был красавец, с фингалом, не хуже, чем у гвардейца Сумасвода – оба, видать, отвели душеньку. Он сидел на койке, уронив голову на руки, и черно-белые, будто шерсть шнауцера, волосы торчали в разные стороны, как у ведьмы. И да, из одежды на герцоге была только шуба и сапоги гвардейца Куницына.  
\- Я должен осмотреть вашу светлость, - позвал Ласло. Герцог поднял на него безумные свои драконьи глаза – черные, как зимняя речная вода:  
\- Подойди и осматривай.  
Ласло скосил глаза на конвойного – тот стоял, клевал носом – ночь все-таки. Ласло приблизился, посмотрел критически на фингал, проверил, целы ли ребра.  
\- Что с мальчиком? – почти беззвучно, одними губами, спросил герцог, и Ласло не сразу понял, о ком это он. Потом догадался – о маленьком дюке.  
\- Его не будут пытать, - так же беззвучно проговорил Ласло, делая вид, что осматривает герцогские глазные склеры. И он готов был дать руку на отсечение – без всякого света черные глаза вдруг зажглись, как у кота. Что-то некрупное благородной тяжестью опустилось в карман докторского камзола – и никто бы не смог проследить движения руки, подложившей это тяжеленькое что-то.  
\- Все равно, передайте палачу. За мальчика, - прошептал герцог, и конвойный наконец-то проморгался:  
\- Что он там шепчет?  
\- Ребра болят, - перевел Ласло, - и вообще, почему он у вас так избит? Живого места нет.  
\- Сопротивлялся аресту, - довольным голосом объяснил конвойный.  
\- Все с вами ясно, изверги. Вы в силах дойти до кабинета дознавателя, ваша светлость? – обратился Ласло к герцогу, и тот улыбнулся по-волчьи, приподняв один угол разбитого рта:  
\- Извольте.  
\- За вами придут, - пообещал Ласло и направился к выходу.  
\- Хороши наши гвардейцы – так отмудохать руководителя государства, - сетовал Ласло, шагая с караульным по коридору.  
\- А я их понимаю, - отозвался караульный.  
В камере к возвращению Ласло царила полная гармония – Аксель переоделся в черный кожаный фартук на голое по пояс тело, развесил устрашающе цепи и разложил красиво инструментарий – совсем как во времена визитов господина фон Мекк. Асессор Хрущов и Копчик сидели за столом именинниками.  
\- Арестованный в порядке, идти может, - отчитался Ласло.  
\- Благодарю вас, доктор, - отвечал секретарь, - вы можете отправиться поспать, мы пригласим вас, когда закончим. Конвой, приведите арестованного.  
Ласло побрел в караулку – дремать. Из-за двери одной из камер раздавались кошачьи вопли и звуки – как будто биения головой об стену. Рядом с дверью дремал стражник.  
\- Кто там у тебя? – спросил любознательный Ласло.  
\- Юный герцог, беснуется, - философски отвечал ему стражник.  
Ласло нащупал предмет в кармане, решил, что рассмотрит позже – пока юному дюку, кроме собственного буйства, ничего не грозило.  
В кабинет дознавателя тем временем привели арестованного. Герцог стоял перед следователями, запахнувшись в свою шубу, и смотрел на них сверху вниз – Копчик еще подумал, что зря для него пожадничали стульчик. Два конвойных маячили за его спиною – оба на полголовы ниже арестованного.  
\- Рад видеть вас, Николас, - усмехнулся герцог, и снова угол рта его по-волчьи задрался, не иначе, лицо его перекосило от тика, - и вас, мой Алексис, - герцог повернул голову в сторону Акселя и чуть поклонился, - большая честь быть вашим клиентом.  
\- Как вы понимаете, пока что наша беседа носит неофициальный характер, - перебил его секретарь, покривившись от «Николаса», - вы можете облегчить свою вину признанием. Если вы признаете вину сейчас, нам не придется применять экзекуцию. Если же будете запираться, нам придется употребить воздействие третьей степени…  
\- Судьи прибудут утром, - догадался герцог, - Что ж, до утра я протяну. Добровольное признание отягощает вину и дальнейшую судьбу осужденного …Есть ли у вас что-нибудь такое, чего не было в восточно-прусской тюрьме? Мe surprendre, Николас! Мe surprendre, мой Алексис! – герцог царственным жестом сбросил шубу на руки конвойным – как лакеям, и кивнул Акселю, зловещим силуэтом выступившему из тьмы, - прошу, маэстро.   
Et de la corde d'une toise   
Saura mon col que mon cul poise, - проговорил он с немецким своим произношением.

\- По-хорошему, это тебе, - Ласло протянул Акселю тяжелый сапфировый крест, - но я очень надеюсь, что ты со всеми нами справедливо поделишься. Дюк Курляндский передает тебе сей артефакт, чтобы ты был добрее и снисходительнее к маленькому герцогу. Если вдруг и ему пропишут экзекуции.  
\- Не пропишут, - Аксель взвесил на ладони крест, рассмотрел синие камни, - Никому уже ничего не пропишут. Посланник де Барант направил правительнице запрос о гуманном содержании арестованных – он обязан герцогу орденом, вот и мечется. Интересно, кто ему наябедничал. Наши, конечно, перепугались скандала и теперь велят совсем никого не бить. А крест мы с вами разделим по-братски.  
Они сидели в пустой караулке, Ласло собирался возвращаться в столицу, Акселя и Копчика пока не спешили отпускать.  
\- Что за стих герцог прочитал, прежде чем ты его подвесил? – спросил Копчик, всегда тянувшийся к новым знаниям.  
\- Из французского поэта Виллона, «сейчас веревка на шее узнает, сколько весит этот зад».  
\- Ты все-таки вывихнул ему плечо, - укоризненно произнес Ласло, - я, конечно, вправил, но тебе, Аксель, это не в плюс. Как он держался? На два или на семь?  
\- На сколько хочешь, - мрачно отвечал Аксель, - он вообще ничего не подписал, еще и обвинил во всех своих грехах фельдмаршала фон Мюниха, и грамотно так – даром, что на дыбе.   
\- Физическая подготовка, уголовное прошлое, - перечислил Копчик, - и незаконченное обучение в кенигсбергской Альбертине.  
\- Сколько ему лет, пятьдесят? Одно я понял – мне тридцать пять, но мне никто не предложит за мою любовь целой империи, и сегодня я наконец увидел, почему, - проговорил Аксель и для наглядности показал руками.  
\- Я тоже не могу забыть, - вздохнул Копчик, - и, как ты понял, мне обидно вдвойне.  
\- Завидуете? – ухмыльнулся Ласло, - а по мне, так, средненько. Я иду сегодня вместе с Климтом на детский праздник – у княгининой дочери именины. И гофмаршал, в духе своем, построил для девчонки очередную высоченную ледяную горку.  
\- Вот злыдень, ребенка-то за что? – испугался Копчик.  
\- Тем более что две или три княгинины дочки – от этого самого гофмаршала, - дополнил Ласло, - ну вот такая он бестолочь. Так вот, я могу показать крест их общему ювелиру – пусть оценит.  
\- А если узнает, чей он? – спросил осторожный Копчик.  
\- А какая теперь разница? – отмахнулся Ласло, - Дюк пал, город бурлит, все тащат у него кто что может.

Зря доктор Климт опасался - и горка оказалась не так высока, и никто своей шеи на ней не свернул. Гофмаршал, в белой шубке, не отходил от своей княгини и все подхватывал на руки младшую девочку – втроем смотрелись они совсем очаровательно, хоть пиши семейный портрет. Синеглазая хищная княгиня, с такими же синими глазами бойкая румяная девчонка, набеленный гофмаршал с его бровями и ресницами… На возвышении, среди бенгальских огней, пела самую модную арию упитанная певица – и не боялась на морозе испортить голос, наверное, хорошо ей было заплачено.  
Nell’anima c’è una speranza che non muore mai.  
Se la vorrai, dovrai cercare il sole dentro te ed usarne poi la luce per scoprire che,  
che sei il domani tu, non scordarlo mai più,  
sei grande lo sai, Se fiera sarai tu lo capirai*  
(*В душе есть надежда, что никогда не умрет  
Найди солнце внутри себя, используй внутренний свет, чтобы понять  
Завтра наступит, не забывай  
Знаешь, если не терять себя, ты когда-нибудь поймешь)  
Доктор Климт слушал-слушал, да и вдруг сказал Ласло:  
\- Никто сегодня с горки уже не упадет, пойдем, душа моя, в карты сыграем.  
\- Куда пойдем? – спросил Ласло.  
\- Ко мне, в соседний дом.  
Два доктора прошли по заснеженному саду, удаляясь от сладостных фиоритур певицы:  
E’ la luce nel tuo soul che ti guiderà  
perché sei il domani Tu, non scordarlo mai più  
sei grande lo sai Se fiera sarai tu lo capirai…*  
(*Свет твоей души поможет тебе  
Понять, что наступит завтра,  
Не теряй себя – и поймешь…)  
Климт отворил невысокую калитку среди сугробов:  
\- Вот мы и дома.  
Перед ними был задний двор гофмаршальского дома.  
\- Я вижу, не грустит твой хозяин, что друга его этой ночью повязали, - сказал Ласло, - напротив, праздники празднует. Я думал, он хоть поплачет по герцогу.  
\- Он не умеет плакать, - отвечал Климт, - У него от этого краска размазывается, - они поднялись на второй этаж, потом на третий, - Вот и мое гнездо.  
Климт обитал на антресолях, с низеньким потолком, под самой крышей.  
\- А кто в других комнатках – актерки? – полюбопытствовал Ласло.  
\- И они тоже. И дворецкий, - ответил Климт, - Скажи, герцогу здорово досталось?  
\- Я бы не сказал – до казни заживет. Будет иметь товарный вид в гробу.  
Климт поморщился, раздал карты. В окошке мансарды сгустились сумерки, загорелись две неяркие звезды.  
\- Ты злишься, что я так говорю про герцога? – спросил Ласло, оценив недовольную физиономию Климта, - Тебе жаль его?  
\- Друг дома нашего столько лет, конечно же, жаль, - отвечал Климт, - для меня все они прежде всего люди. Бездарные, жестокие, но создания божие.  
\- А твой хозяин может спасти герцога? – спросил Ласло, - Ты же говорил, он любит его.  
\- Он фигура невесомая, конечно, не может, - вздохнул Климт, - Ему самому бы не пропасть. Слишком разные они были величины – как бабочка и звезда.  
\- Как ты красиво их определил, - оценил Ласло, - я бы по-другому сказал. Как жопа и сам знаешь что.  
Климт опять сморщился – грубость Ласло его раздражала.  
\- Как дамы выносят твою грубость? – спросил он, - И не последние дамы, насколько я знаю.  
\- Дамам и не такое нравится, поверь, - ухмыльнулся Ласло.  
\- А что они больше всего любят?  
Ласло задумался и наконец ответил:  
\- Когда добрая душа.  
Партия окончилась – за окном уже было совсем темно. Ласло рассчитался – он продулся Климту – надел шубу и шляпу и пошел вниз по лестнице. Ни слуг не было видно, ни дворецкого – не иначе все сбежали из дома на праздник. От соседнего особняка слышны были удары салютов, играла музыка. Ласло направился к черному ходу и у самой двери в полумраке – свечи некому было зажечь – разглядел две фигуры, черную и белую. «Свидание» - подумал Ласло и на всякий случай встал за колонну. Он не хотел никого спугнуть и к тому же любил подобные таинственные истории. Доктор высунул нос из-за колонны, вгляделся в темноту и прислушался.   
Фигуры были, как выражался Климт, невесомые – бело-золотой, в мехах, гофмаршал и черный тончайший Сашхен Плаксин. Гофмаршал не шептал – так тихо он говорил почти всегда:  
\- Вам не стоит возвращаться, это слишком опасно. С моей рекомендацией вас примет на службу граф Арно. Я сам напишу вам, когда вы с братом сможете возвратиться.  
\- А кто же доставит ответ? – шепотом вопросил Сашхен Плаксин.  
\- Обычная дипломатическая почта. Ей, в отличие от вас, никто не чинит препятствий. Три дня – и письмо будет в Петербурге. Герцогиня дала вам с братом на дорогу?  
\- Герцогиня лежит в горячке, покои ее разграблены…  
\- Я понял вас. Возьмите, - гофмаршал вложил в руки Сашхена кисет с деньгами, затем, поразмыслив, снял со своих пальцев несколько перстней и надел их на руку Плаксину, - этот с розовым камнем – еще и оружие.  
\- Ваше сиятельство! – Сашхен склонился и поцеловал гофмаршальскую ручку, тот погладил его затылок:  
\- Бегите, Сашхен. Я не верю в бога, но да поможет он вам – или кто бы там ни был.  
Они вышли за дверь и, наверное, каждый пошел своей дорогой – Сашхен навстречу приключениям, гофмаршал – на детский праздник. Ласло выбрался из-за колонны и тоже пошел – своей.

Казалось бы, пришло Копчику время праздновать – каждый день с утра до вечера записывал он показания арестованного графа Эрнеста, герцога Курляндского. «С моих слов записано верно, мною прочитано, замечаний нет». Для удобства для герцога все-таки расщедрились на стул.   
Но Копчик откладывал в сторону, как ненужное на этой дуэли оружие – свою ревность, свою обиду, жалость свою к жене и к самому себе, зависть к бывшему сопернику, ненависть, наконец – и в стерильной чистоте записывал показания. Толковые показания, надо сказать – им почти не требовалось добавлять стройности. Герцог легко разбивал обвинения против себя, порою обращая их против самих обвинителей. На очных ставках тоже держался молодцом – один из изменников-прихвостней, более всех чернивший павшего патрона, даже просил прощения. Копчик невольно зауважал человека, защищавшего себя столь толково и отважно – и в безвыходной ситуации. Потому что, несмотря на рассыпанное обвинение, приговор суда был ожидаем – квалифицированная смертная казнь (бедняга Гурьянов!) через четвертование.  
Но герцогу не довелось даже постоять на эшафоте – прилетели дипломатической почтой из Франции недоумевающие и разгневанные письма сразу от нескольких Гонто-Биронов, и один из них был тот самый маршал. Маршал негодовал – чем его родственник заслужил столь жестокий и скоропалительный приговор при таком бездарно построенном обвинении – и как только маршал все узнал? От страха перед международным скандалом квалифицированную казнь заменили бессрочной ссылкой (счастливец Гурьянов!).  
Аксель и Копчик из окошка караулки наблюдали, как отбывает герцогская карета – карете предстояла еще погрузка на специально укрепленный по такому случаю паром. Сам Андрей Иванович Настоящий лично спустился отдать распоряжения о содержании в пути знаменитого узника.  
\- А такая любовь была… - проговорил с осуждением Аксель, - Столько лет они вместе были, вот так, - он показал два прижатых друг к другу пальца, - и теперь расстаются…  
\- Мы все такие, - грустно отвечал Копчик, - Мы же не человеку служим, а власти.  
Андрей Иванович все стоял у кареты, все обучал охранников – что сделать, чтобы осужденный по дороге не сбежал.  
\- Как думаешь, поедем мы теперь домой? – спросил Копчик, - Кончилась охота? Я уже наездился сюда – по самое нехочу.  
\- Как жена-то твоя, переживает?  
\- За меня или за герцога? – усмехнулся Копчик, - Да рада она, что этой сволочи досталось на орехи. Смотри-ка, ведь герцог казнил министра, а фельдмаршал герцога – пожалел, выходит, он не такой уж злодей, этот фельдмаршал.  
\- Опять ты, Копчик, все проспал – фельдмаршал в отставке, и об отставке объявлял ему красавец Левенвольд. Со смиренным видом и с большим удовольствием.  
\- Не поедем мы домой… - догадался Копчик, - разве что на выходные отпустят. А кто же главный теперь?  
\- Сама правительница, - предположил Аксель, - ну, и господин Остерман ненастоящий, и красавец Левенвольд за его спиной.  
Карета наконец уехала на паром, Настоящий со свитой зашагал к крепости.  
\- Пойдем, друг Копчик, по кабинетам, пока нас отсюда не шуганули.


	21. 1999 (весна)

Я прибыла на работу с двухчасовым опозданием. Пробки, долгий утренний сон, общее нежелание куда бы то ни было ехать… Странно, но Маратик Мирзоев не караулил меня у двери с будильником «Электроника» - а он такое обожает. Я тенью скользнула в свою каморку, раскидала по столу бумаги и принялась симулировать кипучую деятельность. От приемной застучали каблучки, секретарша влетела в мой так называемый кабинет, захлопнула дверь и привалилась к ней спиной:  
\- Лизка, пока тебя не было – тут такое было!  
Я понадеялась, что будильник вообразил себя бомбой и взорвался у Маратика в руках. Есть же случаи человеческого самовозгорания.  
\- Ну, не томи? – поторопила я.  
\- В девять утра наш топ-менеджер Мирзоев ждал тебя у двери…  
\- С будильником «Электроника»?  
\- Ага. Понял, что не дождется, вошел и принялся рыться на столе.  
\- Вот гад! – на столе в числе прочего у меня лежала манга «Тринити блад».  
\- И тут в форточку влетел черный дротик и вонзился Маратику… ну, пониже спины.  
\- Большой дротик? – уточнила я.  
\- Нет, маленький, но какая разница! Маратик даже «Электронику» выронил!   
\- А кто открыл форточку? – я вспомнила, что вчера точно все закрыла.  
\- Не знаю. Ветер. Или уборщица.  
Я задумалась – что сейчас происходит в Басманном суде? На сегодня назначено было слушание Максова дела. Жаль, адвокату позвонить можно будет только поздно вечером.  
\- И где теперь Маратик? Лепит на рану пластырь? – спросила я.  
\- Что ты, он в Боткинской, Мариночка его увезла.  
Мне сделалось немножечко стыдно – но ненадолго. Нельзя, конечно, верить в чудеса, но вроде бы неплохо день начался. Я подумала, куда стрела вонзится Даньке – и тут же перестала об этом думать.  
Маратик так и не вернулся из больницы – уехал домой зализывать рану и лежать на животе. Это был мой первый рабочий день без наматывания нервов на кулак. Вечером, уже из дома, я позвонила адвокату, и голос мой дрожал от хороших предчувствий:  
\- Здравствуйте, это Лиза, невеста Максима. Как у вас сегодня все прошло?  
\- Здравствуйте, Лиза. Забавно все прошло, - на другом конце провода послышалось хихиканье, - заседание перенесли на неделю. Судья у нас, скорее всего, поменяется. Потому что произошло… в некотором роде… недоразумение…  
Я уже почти знала, какое, но на всякий случай переспросила.  
\- Понимаете, Лиза, я даже не смогу это объяснить с точки зрения здравомыслящего человека, - замялся адвокат, - Вдруг, во время слушания, то ли из форточки, то ли из вентиляции, вылетело здоровенное гусиное перо наподобие дротика и вонзилось в материалы дела.  
\- Не в судью? – уточнила я.  
\- Слава богу, нет. Но тут такой деликатный момент – неделю назад точно такая же стрела вонзилась в ляжку нашему следователю, господину Белову. И не где-нибудь на улице или в коридоре, а прямо в его кабинете, в его альма матер…  
\- Может, наше дело проклято? – предположила я.  
\- Знаете, а ведь ходят такие слухи. А юристы, особенно судейские, особенно уголовники, весьма суеверны. Поэтому, скорее всего, госпожа Журавец откажется от нас.  
\- Это хорошо или плохо?  
\- Для Максима – более чем хорошо, с новым судьей может сыграть психологический фактор, и ему дадут по нижней планке.  
\- Как это? – я представила что-то из уроков физкультуры.  
\- Меньше меньшего, - пояснил адвокат, - вы придете на слушание?  
\- Хочу, но не могу. Если я приду, меня уволят. Но я вам позвоню и вы мне расскажете – что вонзилось в нового судью.  
Я сидела на полу возле тумбочки с телефоном, из трубки давно неслись короткие гудки, но я все держала ее на коленях. Лучник, Черная стрела… «четыре я стрелы пущу, и четверым я отомщу»… А ведь там было и – «сэр Дэниэл, исчадье зла, тебе – четвертая стрела», но кем надо быть, чтобы дострелить отсюда до Гренобля.  
Через неделю и один день я была у Макса в СИЗО – разрешение на свидание мне выдал новый судья, веселый тридцатилетний охламон. Я уже знала приговор – три года общего режима и, по словам адвоката, для такого дела это было хорошо и мало.  
-Что ж, Лизонька, теперь нам и в самом деле придется пожениться, - сказал Макс, как только уселся напротив меня за стеклом.  
\- Вот доедешь – до Сибири – и поговорим, - попыталась я отвертеться.  
-Вот еще, я и год могу ехать. Давай поговорим, пока можем, - Макс похудел в камере, юношеский жирок сошел с его лица, и обозначились скулы – ему очень шло. Без челки он выглядел старше, и я задумалась – а сколько ему вообще лет?  
\- Макс, а сколько тебе лет?  
\- Ты же пишешь заявление на свидание – там есть год рождения.  
\- Вообще-то нет.  
\- Мне тридцать один, а ты думала – меньше?  
\- Вообще-то да, но с другой стороны, Мгимо и Сорбонна – они же должны были как-то вместе уложиться в твою биографию…  
\- И все-таки – что ты мне ответишь? Если я опущусь на колено, меня тут же выведут обратно в камеру.  
\- Жаль, я бы посмотрела, как ты здесь развернешься. Хорошо, да. Что за цирк со стрелами был у вас на суде?  
\- Сперва какое-то воронье перо вонзилось в зад следаку, потом – в бумаги судье. Как-то так. Наверняка тебе адвокат все в подробностях рассказал.  
\- Макс, я не поеду потом в эту твою Удомлю.  
\- И не нужно.  
\- Я просто хочу договориться на берегу – я буду с тобой, пока ты в таком … бедственном положении, а потом – как карта ляжет. Мы слишком разные и, скорее всего, ничего потом не получится.  
\- Лиза, я знаю. Ты думаешь, другие люди и в самом деле глупее тебя?  
Я посмотрела на него внимательно – я всегда думала, что он-то точно дурак. А если нет?  
\- Я приеду к тебе с нотариусом и всем, что там нужно – и закроем эту тему. Ты знаешь, куда тебя отправят?  
\- Пока что желтая майка лидера у города Соликамск. И это ужасно.  
\- Почему?  
\- Красные зоны, кошмарная пересылка. Но ты права – такой экзистенциальный опыт тоже нужен. А передние зубы можно и вставить.  
\- А папа?  
\- А что папа? Он здесь никто. Здесь у меня был шеф, а сейчас – сама понимаешь.   
\- Как же теперь?  
\- Ничего, живут люди и в Соликамске. «Избрать местом ссылки Соликамск для бывшего соляного принципала – такова была изощренная месть отвергнутой женщины. И эта игра смыслов казалась ей бог знает какой остроумной. Бессрочная ссылка, когда заключенный замурован в крестьянском доме, и ходить ему разрешается только в церковь – при том, что в бога он не верит. Не слишком ли жестоко за одну расстроенную свадьбу?»  
\- Я до этого места еще не дочитала.  
\- Ну, у меня было много свободного времени, - Макс улыбнулся, и я на всякий случай присмотрелась – нет, зубы пока еще были на месте, - Несчастный Казимиров братец сидел как раз в Соликамске. Правда, в своем доме, хоть и под охраной. Пожалеть его, что ли?  
\- Ну, он не три года там сидел, а побольше. Тебе бы и в доме надоело.  
\- Слушай, а этот Рене – он и в самом деле отбил жениха у той квинни?  
\- Я бы сказала деликатнее – расстроил свадьбу. Там много чего еще было помимо этого Рене – невеста беременна от другого, жених женат. Еще и дворцовый переворот подоспел…А тебе-то, Макс, зачем жениться? Что вдруг тебе загорелось?  
\- У французов есть такое выражение – «coup de foudre»…  
\- Я знаю. Но разве… - я не решилась продолжить о Дани в этих стенах, но Макс меня понял:  
\- Можно любить и двоих, особенно, если они так похожи. А потом разглядишь, что они совсем разные – и начинаешь любить их еще сильнее. А когда теряешь одного из двоих – вся твоя любовь достается тому, кто у тебя остался. И ты уже не можешь его отпустить.  
\- А я раньше думала, что ты дурак и деревяшка, - сказала я тихо.  
\- Кстати – о дураках, - Макс тряхнул несуществующей челкой и рассмеялся, - Почему этот Рене не нарезал винта из Соликамска? Как я понял, никто его так уж маниакально не охранял.  
\- Может, ему не к кому было бежать?  
\- А Казик?  
\- По-моему, любая ссылка лучше, чем этот Казик.

Когда я вернулась домой, Стеллочка лежала на постели и вязала носок. Герка покоилась у нее в ногах и даже не дернулась мне навстречу. Из моей комнаты слышался мерный стук – хорь упражнялся в своем тренажере.  
\- Мам, - сказала я, и Стеллочка подняла на меня глаза, - я и в самом деле выхожу замуж. За зека. Как говорится, богу богово, кесарю кесарево, а подобное – к подобному.  
\- И сколько ему дали? Три года? – Стеллочка прикинула в уме, - через полтора года – условно досрочное, я узнавала на работе.  
\- У кого?  
\- У нашего юриста. Жопой чувствовала, что все к тому идет. Ладно, не грусти, знаешь, что юрист мне сказал – если в цифре срока нет на конце мягкого знака, это несерьезный срок.  
\- Данька не звонил? – спросила я осторожно, боясь повредить только начавшую затягиваться рану.  
\- Что-то молчат. Раечка послезавтра от них стартует домой, будет у нас с тобой, наконец, горячая пища.  
Я собралась было к себе – и тут заорал телефон, долгим, междугородним звонком. Стеллочка протянула руку и сняла трубку – у нее, как у главы семьи, в спальне стоял свой личный аппарат.  
\- Да, Раечка. Что? Ты что, так шутишь? – возмущенно начала Стеллочка, потом замолчала – а из трубки несся неясный рев, и Стеллочка беспомощно оглянулась на меня. Я подошла и села в ногах, рядом с Геркой.  
\- Лиза, она говорит, что Дани умер, - отчего-то с обидой проговорила Стеллочка, отстраняя от уха трубку, - Сердечный приступ или внезапная остановка сердца – я не поняла. И я не знаю, что теперь с этим делать.  
\- Там были дротики? – спросила я тихо.  
\- Какие дротики? – взвилась Стеллочка, - Обычная передозировка в студенческом кампусе. Нет, Раечка, это не тебе…Раечка, нам нужно понять, кто к кому поедет и где у нас будут похороны…  
Я не стала слушать дальше. Я пошла к себе и звездой легла поперек постели. Хорю надоело бегать, он устал и на пару минут свалился, как дохлый. «Сэр Дэниэл, исчадье зла, тебе – четвертая стрела», хотя понятно, конечно, что стрелы во всей этой истории – всего лишь художественная условность.


	22. 1741 (осень) – 1742 (зима). Скорпион

Был самый конец ночи, когда в дверь постучали. Птица в клетке захлопала крылами, Ласло проснулся, посмотрел на темные окна, понадеялся было, что Аксель откроет, и вспомнил, что Аксель в ночь на службе. Ласло накинул на голову одеяло – печка прогорела, дом остыл – и пошел открывать. На пороге стоял доктор Климт, с безумными глазами, с докторским саквояжем в руке и с каким-то рулоном под мышкой.  
\- Что такое? – Ласло впустил его и теперь смотрел на доктора, постепенно приходя в себя после сна, - Что, брат, выгнали тебя?  
\- Вы шутите, а в стране переворот, с этой ночи у нас новая царица – Елизавета. В нашем доме гвардейцы, у княгини – тоже.  
\- И что Красавчик наш – того? – Ласло изобразил пальцами решетку и чуть не упустил одеяло на пол.  
\- Под домашним арестом.   
\- А ты что – сбежал?  
\- Патрон вытолкал меня через заднюю дверь, когда пришли гвардейцы, - Климт подошел к печке, положил на пол свой рулон, раскрыл саквояж и принялся раздувать огонь, - Я обещал кое-что уничтожить.  
Климт вытянул пачку писем и по одному скормил умирающему огню – пламя вспыхнуло и заплясало. Ласло покрепче завернулся в одеяло, зажег пару свечей:  
\- Как он, патрон твой, уже получше? А то княгиня сама не своя… а теперь еще и арест – как бы он у нас в крепости не помер…  
Пару недель назад гофмаршал заболел неизвестной болезнью – жар, озноб, тошнота – и по многим признакам болезнь та напоминала отравление ядом аква тофана.   
\- Ты думаешь, домашний арест может перейти в тюремный? – Климт поднял к Ласло горящее от жара лицо, озаренное теплым светом, рыжие волосы его от теплого воздуха шевелились, как живые, - Его увезут в крепость?  
\- Обыск закончат – и увезут, за ними такое не ржавеет.  
Дверь затряслась – от ударов, судя по всему, могучей ноги.  
\- Это за мной… - прошептал Климт, и очередное письмо из его руки само собою скользнуло в огонь.  
\- Открывай, лысый, мы свет видели! – заорали из-за двери.  
\- Погоди бояться, - прошептал Ласло, подхватил Климта с его саквояжем, втолкнул в секретную комнатку – ту, что за дьявольским зеркалом – и завесил вход ковриком. Затем взял свечу и пошел отворять.  
За дверью обнаружились Сумасвод-второй и Куницын, пьяные и с красными носами.  
\- А где лысый? – изумился Сумасвод, увидев на пороге всего лишь Ласло.  
\- Лысый на службе, - разъяснил Ласло, - и я вот-вот отбуду в крепость, могу передать весточку для него.  
Сумасвод с Куницыным переглянулись – холеный и важный доктор им явно не нравился, но и радость неразделенная рвалась из них наружу.  
\- Ты знаешь, лекарь, что в городе?  
\- Откуда же, я спал, - Ласло демонстративно зевнул, - Вы зайдите, погрейтесь.  
Гвардейцы практически в ногу шагнули в дом.  
\- Тепло у тебя, - одобрительно проговорил Куницын.  
\- Так что в городе? – напомнил Ласло.  
\- Царица новая у нас, Лисавет Петровна! – торжествующе провозгласил Сумасвод, большой поклонник сей царственной особы, - Наша, законная! Пойдем, лекарь, с нами в казармы праздновать, выпьем за матушку-императрицу!  
Куницын присел на корточки возле печки, протянул руки к огню:  
\- Что это у тебя такое?  
«Пропал» - только и подумал Ласло, решив, что Климт со страху рассыпал перед печкой свои письма или что-то недожег. Но Куницын взял в руки забытый доктором рулон, развернул на дощатом полу:  
\- Коврик… красивый…  
На полу лежал расстеленный небольшой гобелен – зима, снег, на снегу охотники и свора собак.  
\- Пациенты подарили, - пояснил Ласло, - сей гобелен называется «Доброй охоты».  
\- Бывают разве в своре такие собаки – мелкие, недоразумение какое-то? - нетрезвый Сумасвод критически вгляделся в персонажей гобелена.  
\- Это щенки, их с детства к охоте приучают, - наугад пояснил Ласло.  
\- Пойдем, Сумасвод, - Куницын обратно свернул гобелен и поднялся с корточек, - а то без нас все сметут. Ты с нами, лекарь?  
\- Увы, должен быть на службе, - Ласло изобразил на лице крайнее огорчение.  
\- Ну, бог с тобой, - пожал плечами Сумасвод, - ты готовься, к тебе в крепость вот-вот гофмаршала подвезут, он зеленого цвета был, когда мы уходили – как раз у тебя и помрет.  
\- А еще кого подвезут? Чтоб я знал, - Ласло вспомнил про свой мартиролог.  
\- Мюниха, Остермана и еще пару их охвостьев, - перечислил Сумасвод, - ну, бывай, лекарь, мы уходим. Зря ты отказался, свое счастье упустил.  
Ласло запер за ними дверь, отодвинул коврик, заглянул в каморку, поманил Климта:  
\- Выходи, они ушли.  
\- Я видел, - Климт выбрался из каморки, на лице его было написано удивление, - для чего тебе в доме такое зеркало?  
\- Оно от прежних хозяев досталось, от покойничка Десэ, а ему – от твоего гофмаршала. Вот у них и следует спрашивать. Что за гобелен ты мне принес? – Ласло поднял с пола тканевый рулон и бросил на стол.  
\- Это прощальный подарок, - отвечал Климт, - от моего патрона.   
Он вернулся к печке, вытащил из саквояжа еще листы и поднес к огню.  
\- И много у тебя их? – Ласло склонился к саквояжу, вытянул из него книжечку в бархатной обложке, раскрыл, принялся листать, - О-о, дневник соблазнителя! Сам мечтал завести такой, да стеснялся, а человек вот не постеснялся и завел.  
\- Дневник первым надо было сжечь, - Климт повернулся, хотел выхватить книжку, но Ласло спрятал ее за спину:  
\- Ты есть в его списке?  
\- Бог миловал! – воскликнул Климт, - Конечно же, нет!  
\- Тогда не мешай читать, - Ласло с книжкой и свечой удалился вглубь комнаты, - Сжечь его мы всегда успеем. Дневник соблазнителя! Говорят, у де Монэ был точно такой же, на последнем листе – коронованные особы, за этот дневничок его и обезглавили.  
\- А я о чем! – взвился Климт, - Давай сожжем!  
\- Почитаем и сожжем, - Ласло уселся на стул под кенаровой клеткой и принялся за чтение, - так, вот и дамы, оцененные, как лошади – по всем статям и с баллами, видимо, за усердие. Ой, а вот и кавалер… и еще кавалер – и тоже с баллами и с каким-то обозначением размеров. Жаль, здесь только их инициалы. Хотел бы я видеть этих содомитов! И ведь наверняка много говорят о духовности и о моральном воспитании молодежи. А где же последняя страничка? Вот и она, розочками разрисованная…  
\- Давай сожжем, - взмолился Климт. Он подошел к Ласло и из-за спины его тоже читал, мучительно стыдясь, - Если кто узнает – нам не жить.  
\- Бог не выдаст, свинья не съест, - отвечал отважный Ласло, - потом обязательно сожжем – и как будто не было ничего. Разве тебе не интересно, сколько принцесс имел твой прекрасный патрон? Ого, их целых семь… где только набрал столько? Ведь верно – PSR – это personne de sang royal, особы королевской крови?  
\- Если он считал и немецких принцесс, вполне мог столько насобирать, - рассудительно прикинул Климт, - А в этом списке тоже есть мужчины?  
\- Этих он не оценивает, видишь, только инициалы, - Ласло нахмурил густые черные брови, - Но по инициалам первая и седьмая принцессы вполне могут оказаться мужеского пола. PA и EIB – держу пари, две эти принцессы, как пирожки у нас на набережной – с яйцами. Сожги сию пакость, дружище Климт, - Ласло отдал книжицу, и Климт с облегчением швырнул ее в печку, - Вот что за человек был твой патрон?  
\- Он еще не умер, - тихо напомнил Климт.  
\- Ты же сам говорил – тофаной отравил себя, как скорпион. Люди не живут после тофаны. Как же его угораздило, прожженного такого – и яду нализаться? Или нарочно?  
\- На самом деле, такое часто бывает – говорят, отец его тоже нечаянно себя отравил. Левольды не из тех, кто сознательно убивает себя сам.  
\- Темный он человек – был ли, есть ли, - Ласло смотрел на горящую в печке книжку – словно бабочка с черными крыльями летела сквозь огонь, - вот кто он такой? Столько лет я жил по соседству, считай, в его доме, да так и не понял, что он такое – друзья его все между собою были врагами. Кем он был, например, для герцога или для господина Остермана? Этот коллекционер принцесс?  
\- Ты так и не понял? – грустно улыбнулся Климт, - Марионетка Остермана, его глаза и уши при дворе, шпион вице-канцлера, приставленный персонально к герцогу. Ведь шпионаж, как и яды – семейное дело Левенвольдов. Господин Остерман почти не выходил из дома, но все всегда происходило по его – враги его то умирали от яда, то задыхались в паутине интриг.   
-Так твой хозяин был у Остермана тем, чем у герцога – братья Плаксины?  
\- Разве что рангом повыше, и задания его были…не каждый шпион возьмется за такое. Помнишь, как не так давно расстроилась свадьба герцога с цесаревной? Герцог сделал предложение цесаревне, цесаревна шила уже подвенечное платье, этот брак был выгоден им обоим, он мог бы спасти герцога от низложения и вернуть былой блеск ее высочеству, но не произошло – ничего. Это было, конечно, задание господина Остермана, но, по-моему, он счастлив был его выполнить. Я не ведаю, как мой патрон этого добился, но – знаешь ведь, как кошка может насмерть заиграть птицу? Наш Красавчик так радовался, совсем как ребенок – когда герцог наконец-то сделался свободен, он уже не в силах был опять уступить добычу очередной женщине. Вот и оставил себе, сам не ведая – что этим губит. Вскоре герцог пал, а цесаревна… как говорится, доброй свинье все на пользу. И Остерман – счастлив. Вот и все, друг мой Ласло. Видишь, кем он на самом деле был, темный человек граф Левольд.  
\- Должно быть, ее величеству сейчас неприятно вспоминать, как ей хотелось за герцога замуж, - усмехнулся Ласло, - Да еще и не взяли ее.  
\- А ей никто об этом и не напомнит.  
К дому подъехали сани – зазвенел колокольчик, заржали кони.  
\- Это за мной, - спохватился Ласло, - пора в крепость, а я неодет.  
В окно осторожно постучали.  
\- Да иду я! – проорал заполошно Ласло и принялся натягивать на себя штаны, - Погоди маленько, сейчас выйду.  
\- Послушай, - Климт покопался в своем чемоданчике, вытащил серебряную круглую таблетницу и протянул Ласло, - выручи меня.  
Ласло прыгал на одной ноге – не мог попасть в штанину:  
\- Что это? Яд?  
\- Наоборот, противоядие. Попробуй дать его моему охламону – чует мое сердце, сегодня в крепости вы с ним встретитесь. А нет – так нет.  
\- А что он дома – не пил? – удивился Ласло. После штанов у него настала очередь ботфорт.  
Климт беспомощно пожал плечами:  
\- Ты не представляешь, каково с ним. Как ребенок – не хочу, и все. Попробуй, хорошо? – голос Климта звучал грустно и потерянно.  
\- Я думал, ты рад, что наконец от него избавился, - Ласло повязал галстук, взглянул на себя в зеркальце и остался доволен, - Ты и в самом деле с ним – как мать настоятельница.  
\- Есть такое дело, - вздохнул Климт, - наверное, я просто к нему привык. И мне его жаль.  
Ласло спрятал коробочку в карман, накинул свою роскошную шубу:  
\- Я попробую, попытка – не пытка. Но тут сам знаешь, как карта ляжет. Ты укладывайся в мою постель, поспи. Бог даст, никто больше к нам не явится сегодня. А мы с Акселем вернемся к вечеру – если дела отпустят.

Копчик явился на службу с корзинкой – жена собрала ему на обед домашних расстегаев – и удивлен был обилием столпившихся перед крепостью гвардейцев, карет и саней. Копчик проспал спокойно всю ночь и ничего не знал о случившемся перевороте, а беготню и крики людей на улице в утреннем полусне просто пропустил мимо себя. Услышав о перемене власти от Кошкина, Копчик сперва даже обрадовался – красавица Елисавет давно была ему симпатична, но потом пригорюнился – как подумал, в какую пору теперь попадет домой. Он вспомнил, на которых вельмож делались ставки, уточнил у Кошкина, кого ночью привезли, и осознал, что за ночь в их маленьком банке случился дефолт.  
\- Аксель придумал еще поставить на то, кто как допрос перенесет, - рассказал Кошкин, - жаль, ты опоздал.  
\- А кто оценивает? – поинтересовался Копчик.  
\- Сам его асессорское благородие, - Кошкин потупился.  
\- Проболтались? – так и сел бедняга Копчик. Его воображению уже представился секретарь, доносящий об их развлечениях до начальства.  
\- Он сам предложил, когда услышал, что Аксель об этом говорит. Когда привезли в крепость всю эту свору и господин Головкин рыдал, с великим трудом выгружаемый из кареты – тогда Аксель и предложил эту игру, а секретарь подхватил. Сейчас допрашивают Мюниха, а первым был Остерман – наш Настоящий велел Акселю разложить свои щипчики, развести огонь и развесить над дыбою цепи пострашнее. Хоть и не велено пока никого пытать, впечатление это производит отменное.  
\- И как Остерман? Валялся и умолял? – Копчик отчего-то думал, что Остерман непременно примется валяться и умолять, но тут он ошибся:  
\- Черт бы побрал этих немцев! – сердито бросил Кошкин, - Я дал ему два пункта, а старый гриб держался на девятку. Один балл скинули ему, оттого что стонал, но это больше из-за подагры.  
\- А Мюниху сколько ты дал? И Левенвольду? Этот-то точно больше двойки не стоит.  
\- Ты прав, девять и два, - ухмыльнулся Кошкин, - вон Николаша к нам идет, сейчас все прояснится.  
По темному, сводчатому коридору к ним спешил секретарь Николай Михайлович – «мой Николас» - вспомнил Копчик интимную интонацию павшего герцога.  
\- Прокопов, как хорошо, что ты уже на службе, - обрадовался секретарь, - И с какой корзиночкой! Прячь корзиночку и спеши за мной, у нас Половинов опять рухнул от духоты. Я бы гнал его в три шеи, дохлятину! Пойдем, сядешь писать – мы как раз отпустили графа фон Мюниха в камеру, - секретарь увидел молящие глаза Кошкина и шепотом проговорил, - Восемь – он всех закладывал напропалую, за это пришлось снять два пункта. Пойдем, Прокопов – тебя ожидает очередной арестант, приберегали его для тебя, можно сказать, на сладкое.  
\- Кто это, ваше благородие? – спросил Копчик, уже догадываясь сам.  
\- Соляной вор, или господин Тофана. Прекрасный обер-гофмаршал Левенвольд, увы, уже не такой прекрасный, как прежде – от страха он сделался серого цвета.  
\- А отчего соляной вор, ваше благородие? Ведь не успею материалы зачесть, хоть подскажите!  
\- Разграбил вверенные ему соляные копи, - пояснил нетерпеливо секретарь, - Пойдем же, хватит телиться, отдавай корзинку Кошкину!  
Копчик с тоскою передал Кошкину корзинку, шепнул:  
\- Смотри, все не жри! – и потрусил за начальством по темному, узкому коридору. В камере за столом сидели уже Сам, Андрей Иванович, и еще два судьи, наспех назначенные из придворных пустоцветов – Копчик толком и не помнил их фамилий, - а Половиновское место пустовало. Копчик низко склонился перед высоким судом и с удовольствием занял это пустое место. Николай Михайлович пристроился на другом конце стола. В дальнем углу камеры зловеще чернела дыба, красноватая в отблесках жаровни, и Аксель, лысый и страшный, в прозекторском кожаном фартуке, любовно перебирал играющие бликами инструменты. За дверью послышался топот, затем робкий стук.  
\- Введите арестованного! – звонко и торжественно провозгласил секретарь.  
\- Арестованный Левенвольд! – отозвался так же весело и торжественно конвоир, и втолкнул в камеру узника.  
\- Садитесь, дружочек, в ногах правды нет, - ласково обратился Андрей Иванович к трясущемуся гофмаршалу. Тот рухнул на стул – и Копчик не смог отвести от него глаз. Он лишь однажды видел гофмаршала так близко – в обманном зеркале в доме Десэ, когда фарфоровое личико в обрамлении белых локонов вдруг оказалось совсем рядом и гофмаршал, не видя Копчика, ему подмигнул. Тот гофмаршал был белый, воздушный и хрупкий, как мейсенский кофейник. Сейчас на стуле сидел неопрятный дядька с вороньим гнездом на голове, с запавшими висками и щеками, серыми и провисшими, словно у извлеченного из земли трупа. Прекрасные вишневые глаза его ввалились и смотрели жалко, как у больной собаки. Люди меняются в крепости, и живые прежде смерти делаются мертвыми – вот что подумал о гофмаршале Копчик.  
\- Что с вашим кафтаном, милостивый государь? – тихо, вкрадчиво и почти нежно поинтересовался Андрей Иванович – такова была его манера допрашивать. На гофмаршале и в самом деле не было кафтана – только кораллово-золотой камзольчик и уже не совсем белая, хоть и по последней парижской моде, рубашка. На чулках тоже виднелись какие-то разводы и стрелки, а золотые туфельки были порядком затоптаны.  
\- Я подарил жюстикор вашим гвардейцам, - бесцветным голосом по-немецки проговорил гофмаршал, - им очень его захотелось, - он произнес это без гнева, механически.  
\- Хрущов, разберись, - Андрей Иванович полуобернулся к секретарю и чуть прибавил металла в свой голос, и тут же вернулся к гофмаршалу – с интонацией, мягкой, как пух, - Душа моя, прошу вас, говорите по-русски, я знаю, что вы это можете. Канцеляристу легче будет записывать за вами.  
Гофмаршал коротко кивнул – и Копчик понял, что именно в нем не то. Он не казался напуганным, он был очень болен, и дрожал не от страха, а от озноба.  
\- Что я должен подписать? – гофмаршал закинул ногу на ногу и сцепил на колене трясущиеся черные пальцы, - Я все подпишу, даже не читая, - он говорил по-русски, картавя и захлебываясь в шипящих, и с непривычки переставлял буквы в словах на несвойственные им места.  
\- Так не годится, золотко мое, - вздохнул Андрей Иванович почти сочувственно, - Мы вместе с вами пройдем по этой дорожке от начала и до конца. Я хорошо вас знаю, но так уж заведено у нас – назовите себя, сколько вам лет, кто вы, где проживаете.  
Аксель в своем углу красноречиво звякнул щипцами, и арестованный наконец-то его увидел. Тонкие губы его сложились в подобие усмешки, и он заговорил, как говорит на службе своей гофмаршал – отчетливо артикулируя каждое слово, со спокойным достоинством и глубоко запрятанным отвращением:  
\- Огастас Рейнхольд фон Левенвольде из дома Малла, обер-гофмаршал императорского двора и управляющий Российскими соляными копями, родился на мызе Раппин в одна тысяча шестьсот девяносто… - гофмаршал сглотнул, еще крепче вцепился пальцами в колено, - девяносто третьем году от рождества Христова.  
\- Ого, - посчитал Андрей Иванович, - признаться, я полагал, что вы гораздо моложе.  
\- Увы, - без выражения проговорил гофмаршал, - а проживаю я теперь в вашей крепости, оттого, что в мой дом уже въехал всеми своими телесами господин Разумовский.  
Он так и произнес по-русски это «телесами», и один из судей не удержался и хихикнул в кулачок. Андрей Иванович осуждающе покосился и упустил момент – гофмаршал смежил веки и, как пепел от сгоревшей бумаги, осыпался на пол со стула – конвойный не успел его подхватить.  
\- Пушнин, взгляните! – позвал секретарь, да Аксель и сам ринулся к арестованному, расстегнул ворот, потрогал пульс.  
\- Тут лекарь нужен, - Аксель взял горячую руку, тонкую и иссеченную до локтя вертикальными старыми шрамами, - Он весь горит, как бы не помер.  
\- Что за следы? – Андрей Иванович перегнулся через стол и смотрел на шрамы, и судьи тоже встали и принялись смотреть, - Он что, убить себя пытался?  
\- Напротив, ваша светлость, - Аксель взял вторую руку безжизненного гофмаршала и закатал рукав, - Это следы от медицинских стилетов, господин Левенвольд вводил себе антидоты от ядов.  
\- Что есть антидоты? – спросил один из судей.  
\- Суть противоядие, ваша светлость, - отвечал Аксель, - сколько шрамов – столько раз жизнь сего господина была в опасности.  
Аксель взял среди инструментов тряпицу со спиртом, смочил арестованному виски, гофмаршал открыл глаза – темные, страшные, в половину истаявшего лица – и вдруг узнал его:  
\- Вот видите, дьявол, вот вы и ошиблись – все давно закончилось, - сказал он по-французски, и голос его шуршал, как осыпающийся песок.  
\- Бредит, - пояснил окружающим Аксель.  
\- Несем арестованного в камеру и заводим следующего, - скомандовал строго и четко Настоящий, - а эту дохлятину пусть осмотрит доктор Ковач, вызовите его из мертвецкой. Некогда чучкаться, у нас на очереди еще трое.  
Ласло был готов к тому, каким увидит гофмаршала, а что до отравленных тофаной – в свое время приснопамятный господин Рьен поставлял их для мертвецкой изрядно. Так что серое лицо и кожа, обвисшая, как у трупа, не стали для доктора сюрпризом. Гофмаршал валялся на койке с запрокинутой головой, и нос торчал, как у мертвого. Ласло снял с пояса флягу с ромом, открыл коробочку с протвоядием…  
\- Что ты ему даешь? – встрепенулся караульный.  
\- Лакрицу, все равно ведь помрет, - легкомысленно отвечал Ласло, - хочешь, и тебе дам? – он показал издалека черную пилюлю, и конвойный сморщился:  
\- Пусть сам жрет, не надо мне, противная она.  
Арестованный скосил глаза на пилюлю и приподнялся на своем позорном ложе.  
\- Вот и замечательно, - похвалил его Ласло и протянул пилюли и флягу, - Пейте, друг мой, и не кочевряжьтесь, - и шепотом добавил по-французски, - если вы умрете, мой приятель будет плакать, а я того не хочу.  
\- Пусть не плачет, - Левольд взял лекарство и проглотил его с детской покорностью, - во мне столько ядов, что новые уже не действуют. Я весь ими пропитался.  
\- По-русски говорите, а не то выведу, - напомнил караульный.  
\- Я не хотел бы умереть прежде, чем красиво взойду на эшафот, - на своем смешном русском продолжил гофмаршал, - глупо пропустить свой самый главный, самый торжественный выход. Актеры выходят на поклон после спектакля, чем я хуже? – голос его звучал слабо, но при этом высокомерно, и Ласло сделалось жалко и смешно.  
\- Как же вас угораздило – вдруг так отравиться? – спросил он доверительно, и гофмаршал нахмурился:  
\- Вы пришли лечить меня или исповедовать? Заберите вашу фляжку, - он бросил флягу, и Ласло ее поймал, - Я помню вас, доктор, вы ловили придворных на моей горке. Спасибо вам – и за это тоже.  
Он не помнил ни черной мессы, ни гаданий, ни детского праздника – только встречу на горке, наверное, горка запала ему в душу. И, конечно же, господин Рьен не вспомнил своего прозектора – ведь он всю дорогу в упор его не видел.  
\- Рад был помочь вам, ваше сиятельство. Выздоравливайте.  
\- Постараюсь взойти на эшафот во всем своем прежнем блеске, - гофмаршал улыбнулся, и детская жемчужная улыбка преобразила его мертвое землистое лицо, - Перед казнью я могу исповедаться вам – вместо попа, если Лизхен мне позволит. Вы же не будете против, доктор?  
\- Почту за честь, - Ласло поклонился, обуреваемый смешанными чувствами, - попробуйте поспать, пока вас опять не увели.  
\- Я постараюсь, - тихо ответил гофмаршал, покорно откинулся на свою койку и прикрыл веки. Ласло вышел за дверь – конвойный задвинул за ним засовы.  
«Милейший убийца, - думал Ласло, - очаровательный комедиант. Все спешат к нему на помощь, все стремятся его спасти. Хороший был шпион у господина Остермана. Герцога только жаль, так его любил, так защищал, бесхитростная душа…»  
В прозекторской ждали его Аксель и Копчик с корзинкой – в допросах наступил перерыв.  
\- Что в корзинке? Пироги? – Ласло вытянул один расстегай и впился в него зубами, - Копчик, ты знал, что женат на богине?  
\- Догадывался, - скромно признался Копчик, - Как ты ешь в прозекторской?  
\- Мне тут больше достанется, - ухмыльнулся Ласло, - но, если вам здесь тошно, пойдемте к вам наверх.  
\- Там содом и гоморра, - отмахнулся Аксель, - все бегают, везде шурудят, всем чего-то надо. Обожрать готовы на раз-два. Пойдемте на стену, холодно, зато не воняет.  
\- Ты скажи – помер гофмаршал? – вспомнил Копчик, - Или опять его ждать на допрос?  
\- Вряд ли помрет, - вздохнул Ласло, - обещал дождаться эшафота. Так что готовься, опять его к вам приведут. Как клиенты-то? Держатся? Или по полу ползают?  
\- Одни держатся, другие – ползают, - отвечал недовольно Аксель, - Мне за родину обидно. Немцы вроде Остермана и Мюниха держат себя твердо, а Головкин – рыдает и ползает. Левенвольд свалился только оттого, что болен.  
\- Не грусти, тут дело вовсе не в их нации, - догадался Ласло, - Остерман и Мюних свои карьеры сделали сами, а Головкина вскормил его канцлер-папаша, и без усилий протолкнул наверх – вот бедняга и платит слезами за прежнюю беспечность.  
\- Погоди, из немцев еще Менгден остался – и, держу пари, этот будет у нас ползать, - пообещал Копчик.  
\- Так держи пари, - предложил ему Ласло, - на Менгдена ты еще успеваешь поставить.

Не прошло и недели, как среди арестованных обнаружился еще один недужный. Ласло призвали освидетельствовать господина Остермана перед высокой комиссией – бывший вице-канцлер утверждал, что у него гангрена, и просил о домашнем аресте. Ласло осмотрел больного – пахло от больного так, словно там не только гангрена, но и вовсю идет разложение – и увидел банальную гематому, в просторечии синяк. Но Ласло после общения с коллегами по докторскому клубу проникся нездоровым гуманизмом, и в последнее время начинал полагать, что нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить участь одного старого и очень больного заключенного. Арестованный Остерман не вызывал в докторе сочувствия, впрочем, как и другие его товарищи, но Ласло показалось правильным отпустить домой немощного, хворого старикана, к тому же обреченного, по слухам, на скорую смертную казнь – куда он такой из-под ареста побежит, если что? Ласло подтвердил гангрену, пообещал, что вот-вот охватит болезного антонов огонь, и комиссия удалилась принимать решение. Ласло и асессор Хрущов вышли из камеры последними – караульный закрыл за ними дверь на несколько замков.  
\- Что же второго не отпустить, господин асессор? – вспомнил Ласло об отравленном гофмаршале, - Граф Левольд который день валяется на нарах и блюет желчью, как бы его кондратий не обнял.  
\- А он прошения не подавал, - секретарь поморщился, вспомнив о чем-то, - И потом, ты знаешь, кто живет теперь в доме графа? Куда его отпускать?   
Ласло вспомнил злорадные рассказы доктора Климта – о том, как господин Разумовский обнаружил в гофмаршальской спальне серебряную купель и при первом же омовении в ней застрял. Слуги тянули его из купели за ноги – и затем раструбили историю по соседям.  
\- Да и потом, там личная неприязнь, - секретарь загадочно закатил белесые глаза, - граф в свое время не был достаточно почтителен… Так что сидеть ему у нас до суда.  
Ласло мог бы поспорить, что граф был-таки почтителен с ее нынешним величеством – ему сразу вспомнились инициалы под номером четыре на последней страничке дневника – EP. Но доктор предпочел тактично промолчать.  
Так и вышло – Остерман отправился домой, а Левенвольд остался в крепости до суда, несмотря на все свои отравленные страдания. Суд принес ожиданные плоды – смертный приговор всем шестерым, для Остермана сенаторы расщедрились на колесование, для Мюниха – на четвертование, остальным присудили простое отрубание головы, но для профоса Гурьянова это было бинго. Злорадный Аксель пообещал, что пойдет смотреть – как будет справляться Гурьянов со столь любимой профосом квалифицированной казнью.  
\- Помню, с каким трепетом он министру руку рубил, - Аксель в лицах изобразил – и замешательство, и топор в дрожащих руках, - я хочу увидеть работу мастера! Боюсь, наши приговоренные позавидуют господам Шале и де Ту…  
Три друга, как и прежде, стояли на крепостной стене и в бойницы смотрели, как по январскому снегу к воротам стекаются попы – каждый из приговоренных потребовал для исповеди личного духовника, и четыре попа – два лютеранских и двое русских – сейчас выбирались из санок.  
\- Для чего им свои попы, позвали бы нашего, - удивился Копчик.  
\- Наш тайну исповеди не блюдет, а они, может, хотят чего родственникам на волю передать, например, где сокровища зарыты, - пояснил Ласло, - да и наш поп русский, а тут у нас двое лютеран – Мюних и Менгден .  
\- А господин Тофана без попа? Неверующий? – догадался Копчик.  
\- Видать, безгрешен, не в чем исповедоваться, - усмехнулся Аксель, - и сокровищ зарытых нет, все в карты продул.  
Ласло знал, что сокровища есть, и княгине успешно удалось сохранить для арестованного возлюбленного их почти все, но разумно промолчал.  
Тут снизу заорали:  
\- Доктор! Доктор Ласло! Вы тут?  
\- Здесь я! – отозвался Ласло, - Сейчас иду.  
Ласло спустился по лесенке вниз – в коридоре ждал его караульный:  
\- Осужденный брешет, что ему последний ужин не зашел, - рассказал солдат, - Это я о приговоренном Левенвольде. И не жрал ведь почти ничего, зараза, как только отравиться ухитрился.  
\- Пойдем, посмотрим его, - Ласло поправил ворот своей шубы – последний месяц он ходил в этой шубе и по крепости, во-первых, так выходило солиднее, во-вторых, морозы стояли жесточайшие, и в крепости было попросту холодно.  
\- Тебе говорили, что я ему буду заместо попа? – спросил Ласло прежде, чем солдат открыл ему камеру.  
\- Ваш Николаша говорил о чем-то таком, но я думал, он так шутит. А что, можно так?  
\- Перед смертью, видать, многое можно, - предположил Ласло, - Ты про тайну исповеди знаешь?  
Караульный кивнул:  
\- Не хочешь, чтоб я заходил – так я под дверью постою. Очень мне охота про его почечуи слушать.  
\- Если осужденный скажет что про заговор или про зарытые сокровища – я давал подписку господину Ушакову, и сам обо всем ему донесу, - успокоил солдата доктор, - Так что не утруждайся подслушивать.  
\- Так я и поверил, - караульный открыл дверь, но с доктором не пошел.  
Ласло, конечно, не надеялся на еще какие-то сокровища. Он хотел бы принести последний привет княгине от любимого человека, от отца ее детей – всего лишь. Княгиня лежала в своем доме, печальная и прекрасная, как сломанный цветок, и Ласло всем сердцем жалел ее, и хотел бы хоть чем-то ее утешить. Ей достались драгоценности и архив графа Левольда, но самого графа бедняжка утратила, похоже, уже навсегда.  
Осужденный сидел за хлипким тюремным столиком и что-то писал на листке бумаги, и нетронутый последний ужин стоял на столе немым укором. Хороший, кстати, ужин – у Ласло даже в животе заурчало после долгого рабочего дня. Бывший гофмаршал обернулся к доктору, изящно перегнувшись, словно змейка, в своей очень тонкой талии – Ласло еще подумал, что он умеет, наверное, и голову так же поворачивать – как сова.  
\- Я рад видеть вас, доктор, - тихо, почти шепотом проговорил Левольд, у него осталась эта придворная привычка – беречь голос для чего-то важного, например, для торжественных объявлений, - Я опасался, что Лизхен в ханжестве своем все же пришлет ко мне попа.  
Бывший гофмаршал одет был во все маренговое, серо-стальное, без единой золотой нити – наверное, ему передали из дома то, во что не сумел поместиться господин Разумовский, - и серый бархат очень шел к его черным волосам, бровям, ресницам и прозрачно-белой без краски коже. Прошедшая болезнь добавила ему этой нежной прозрачности – но и не более того.  
\- Я благодарен вашему сиятельству за оказанное доверие, - Ласло склонил голову в поклоне, и ужин осужденного на какое-то время перестал притягивать его взгляд.  
\- Уже не сиятельство, - удрученно улыбнулся Левольд, - Присаживайтесь, доктор, и разделите со мной эту последнюю трапезу. Будет жаль, если все достанется охране.  
Ласло не заставил себя упрашивать – человек простой, он уселся на койку и принялся за еду. Осужденный смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову, и вдруг улыбнулся:  
\- На вас приятно смотреть, когда вы едите. Мне бы такой аппетит.  
Ласло смутился и стал жевать помедленнее. «После тофаны выпадают зубы, - сияющая улыбка осужденного озадачила его, - Наверное, у него зубы не свои, вставные. Ведь и тофана эта была у него не первая».  
\- Вы пишете записку к своим друзьям на воле? – Ласло перестал жевать и кивком указал на исписанный лист, - Вам вряд ли позволят ее передать.  
\- И не нужно, - беспечно тряхнул волосами бывший гофмаршал. Он и без краски был ничего себе, разве что не очень чисто выбрит, но это осталось на совести тюремного цирюльника. Только Левольд в парике и краске и этот Левольд были совсем разные люди, - Это стихи. Они останутся в камере, когда меня уведут. Свои я, правда, писать не умею, поэтому с трудом припоминаю чужие -  
Deux étions et n'avions qu'un coeur;   
S'il est mort, force est que dévie  
Voire, ou que je vive sans vie…  
\- Comme les images, par coeur,   
Mort! *– продолжил Ласло, это рондо всегда ему особенно нравилось.  
(*На двоих у нас было – одно сердце  
Но он умер, и придется смириться  
И научиться жить в отсутствие жизни  
Наугад, наощупь, подобно призрачному отражению  
После смерти)  
\- Вам знаком Вийон? – Левольд поднял брови и посмотрел на Ласло – впервые с неподдельным интересом, - Вы обратили внимание, доктор, здесь говорится не о ней, а о нем? Забавно, не правда ли?  
\- Забавно, что кавалер де Монэ в последнюю ночь перед казнью тоже писал стихи, правда, он сочинял их сам, - припомнил отчего-то Ласло, и бывший гофмаршал забавно фыркнул:  
\- Все, кто пытался подражать де Монэ, заканчивают свой путь на эшафоте. Бедный Тема Волынский его приемами пытался обаять своих патронов – и где он теперь? Ваш покорный слуга всю свою бездарную жизнь старался походить на де Монэ, хотя бы внешне, если не хватает ума и храбрости – вот и я здесь, и даже стихов не в силах сочинить…  
«Так вот в честь кого твои белые парики, пудра и синие стрелки, - догадался Ласло, и припомнилась ему голова в Кунсткамере, на которую гофмаршал приезжал смотреть, - пожалуй, этот ученик превзошел учителя».  
\- Может быть, вы хотите передать на прощание весточку кому-нибудь из близких, - вспомнил Ласло о своей миссии, - например, княгине Лопухиной…  
\- Ах да, - осужденный задумался, - наверное, нужно. Только ничего не приходит в голову. Сочините что-нибудь за меня – «люблю, навеки твой», - я в вас верю, у вас должно получиться, раз вы тоже любите Вийона.  
Ласло смотрел на бывшего гофмаршала с недоумением и злостью – ему сделалось очень жаль княгиню, потратившую свою жизнь на такую бесчувственную деревяшку. «И когда господь вдохнет душу в эту куклу? – Не раньше, чем Токио превратится в лес». И Ласло в отместку предложил:  
\- Может, желаете передать прощальный привет герцогу Курляндскому, он возвращается из изгнания и через пару недель уже будет в столице. Ее величество отпустила герцога из сибирской ссылки.  
На самом деле о возвращении дюка Курляндского ходили разве что неясные слухи, и доктор Лесток, который, возвысившись, все же не утратил ни общительности, ни болтливости, говорил лишь о том, что государыня не против вернуть дюка из Сибири – но Ласло захотелось уязвить своего бездушного собеседника.  
\- Как хорошо! – Левольд отчего-то не огорчился, а заулыбался, - Только ему не будет до меня дела, ни до живого, ни до мертвого, ни до моих последних слов. Для этого господина я всегда был чем-то вроде шпионов в печной трубе, зачем ему мои прощальные приветы?  
«А разве ты не шпион?» - подумал Ласло, и этот вопрос, наверное, был ясно написан на его лице – Левольд поднялся из-за стола и несколько раз пересек камеру – его походка была все еще такой, словно он не только занимался с танцмейстером, но и сам когда-то был танцмейстером при захолустном немецком дворе.  
\- Сегодня у нас с вами ночь откровений, исповедь, можно сказать – вы, доктор, недоумеваете, зачем я пригласил вас? Затем, зачем приглашают и попов – выговориться в последний раз, но от вас я надеюсь не услышать морали, и прощения грехов от вас мне тоже не нужно, - Левольд повернулся к доктору и посмотрел ему в глаза, - вы поймаете меня, как тогда, на горке?  
«Сдалась тебе горка!» - подумал Ласло и ответил:  
\- Да, ваше бывшее сиятельство.  
\- Тогда ловите! – Левольд глядел на него исподлобья, и доктору сделалось не по себе, такие у бывшего гофмаршала стали глаза, - Я умираю свободным от обязательств перед другом моим и патроном, Хайни Остерманом, я больше ничего ему не должен. Я взойду за ним на эшафот, большей преданности просто не бывает. Итак, мы в расчете. Я умираю свободным от своей возлюбленной – она и ее дети не разделят мою судьбу, потому что у меня в свое время хватило ума не связать ее с собою. Бог или кто бы то ни было даст ей сил так же стать свободной и от меня. Моя подельщица, мой банкир и душеприказчик – но в рай с собою я ее не беру. Пусть будет здесь, с детьми, хоть и злая на меня за мою неверность. Остается разве что Эрик фон Бюрен – но я погубил его невольно, просто заигрался с ним в одну игру. И, как мог, пытался потом все исправить – но знаете, как это бывает, засмотришься на пламя – и вот оно уже пожирает и тебя… Нет, друг мой доктор, я не свободен от чертова Эрика фон Бюрена, и это единственное, что я забираю с собой. В ад или в рай. Буду ночами являться ему весь в белом и рыдать…  
Левольд тихо рассмеялся собственной шутке и вновь опустился на стул, и закрыл лицо рукой, запустив пальцы в волнистые черные волосы – несколько прядей были у него красивого белого цвета, словно нарочно. Впрочем, он весь был словно нарочно.  
\- Вы же знаете, кто я, доктор, - шпион, марионетка господина Остермана. Все это знают. У меня никогда не было ничего своего, потому что я не позволял себе ни к чему привязываться – не было ни семьи, ни друга, ни каких-либо надежных авуаров. Я всегда знал, что закончу как-то вот так. Стоило ли копировать жизнь другого человека, если не осмелишься повторить и его смерть? Я умираю свободным, мой милый Сен-Дени, от всех вас – кроме Эрика. Даже умирая, я не в силах выпустить его из своих когтей.  
\- Вам страшно? – спросил Ласло, и Левольд поднял на него свои бархатные глаза:  
\- Не страшнее, чем впервые стоять на вершине ледяной горы, прежде чем с нее скатиться. Страшно, но и немножечко хочется вниз. Мой последний, мой лучший выход. Спасибо, что выслушали меня. Видите, я не раскрыл перед вами никакой страшной тайны, о которой следует немедленно доложить господину Ушакову. Даже караульный под дверью, наверное, заскучал. Вся моя страшная тайна в том, что я, как любой коллекционер, к одному из предметов своей коллекции привязан более прочих – но так оно всегда и бывает, правда?  
\- Это риторический вопрос, как мне кажется, - отвечал ему Ласло, - но я все же расскажу при встрече сему предмету, как он был вам дорог.  
\- Вряд ли станет слушать, - отмахнулся Левольд, - спасибо вам, доктор, за терпение. Передавайте привет господину Климту, если знаете его.  
\- Имею честь быть с ним знакомым, - подтвердил Ласло, в очередной раз удивляясь, как его собеседник в упор не видит очевидного.  
\- Так передайте ему, что мне его здесь не хватало. Прощайте, мой Сен-Дени, надеюсь, вы не поплатитесь головой за мою исповедь.  
Ласло поклонился и вышел из камеры – караульный загремел ключами, выпуская его.  
\- Наверное, про всех баб своих вам порассказал? – мечтательно предположил караульный.  
\- Представляешь, нет, - отвечал ему, веселясь, Ласло, - он, оказывается, скопец, и все дети у госпожи Лопухиной – они от мужа.  
Ласло не особо надеялся, что сплетня уйдет в народ, но хотел бы, чтобы так оно и случилось.

\- Кажется, наш Гурьянов волнуется больше, чем приговоренные, - сардонически проговорил Аксель о давнем своем сопернике, - Не исключено, что всю ночь он посвятил изучению фундаментального труда господина Дерода «Казни: от колесования до посажения на кол», снабженного иллюстрациями.  
И в самом деле, профос Гурьянов выглядел взволнованным, хотя всего два часа назад, усаживая Акселя с приятелями на хорошие места, поближе к эшафоту, похвалялся:  
\- У вас появился шанс оценить работу настоящего мастера.  
Теперь, когда осужденного Остермана на руках влачили на эшафот, Гурьянов хмурился и кусал губы. Куда достойнее смотрелся приговоренный фон Мюних – он армейскими остротами пытался приободрить стоящих вокруг товарищей по несчастью, только никто в ответ не смеялся, разве что Левенвольд вежливо улыбался дежурной придворной улыбкой.  
\- Вот Мюних – человеку все равно куда бежать, лишь бы знамя развевалось, - оценил Копчик мужество бывшего фельдмаршала. Фельдмаршал явился на казнь в живописном, утепленном красном плаще, и все старался встать так, чтобы драпировки легли поэффектней.  
\- Всем встать, Остермана – внести, - донеслась произнесенная громовым голосом фон Мюниха бородатая острота. И в самом деле, Остермана внесли – на эшафот. Помощники профоса уложили приговоренного на колоду, и Гурьянов извлек из мешка топор и приготовился блистать. Но блистать ему не довелось – на сцену выступил коварный асессор Хрущов и звонко, торжественно провозгласил:  
\- Бог и государыня даруют тебе жизнь!  
Друзья со своих мест услышали, как с облегчением выдохнул профос. Секретарь тем временем зачитывал новый приговор, толпа возмущенно роптала.  
\- Повезло мерзавцу, - проворчал Аксель, - это я про Гурьянова, если что. Людей рубить – не кнутом махать.  
\- Он знал, - предположил Ласло.  
\- Он знал, а мы нет? – обиделся Копчик, - нет, Хрущов не такой. Никому – так уж никому.  
Асессор кончил читать об Остермане и начал о Мюнихе – тому тоже выпадала ссылка. Фон Мюних приосанился, народ негодовал.  
\- Пойдемте, ребята, сейчас яйца в них полетят, - здраво оценил Аксель накал народного гнева, - лишили людей такого зрелища. Пойдемте, а не то Ласлину шубу потом будет не отмыть.  
Все трое поднялись и начали проталкиваться из толпы. Ласло обернулся в последний раз на приговоренных и оценил разочарованную физиономию бывшего гофмаршала – его блистательный последний выход, судя по всему, тоже обещал закончиться провалом. И даже яйцами и вареной репой. «Вот бедолага» - подумал Ласло и устремился за товарищами.

Когда обер-прокурор князь Шаховской приехал в казарму, в коей содержался Левенвольд, с заданием отправить осужденного к месту ссылки - Ласло присутствовал при их встрече. Бывший гофмаршал, как недавно отравленный, отбывал в город Соликамск в обществе лакея и двух своих французских поваров. Казалось бы, не было повода его жалеть. Ласло специально явился в казарму, для того, чтобы передать князю свои медицинские пожелания от лица тюремного врача – дабы осужденный уж точно доехал до места живым и невредимым.  
В казарме доктор застал душераздирающую сцену – растерянный князь Шаховской столбом стоял посреди казармы, а осужденный Левенвольд обнимал княжеские колена и шептал что-то тихим своим голосом. Вид у бывшего гофмаршала был при этом самый плачевный – отросшая борода, воронье гнездо на голове и та же одежда, что и на казни – мышиный бархат, еще замаранный яйцами и репой.  
\- Что это за тип? – в недоумении вопрошал молодой князь, - Уберите его от меня! Что он хочет? Где господин Левенвольд?  
\- Так он перед вами, ваша светлейшая милость, - обрадовал князя доктор.  
\- И что он хочет? – князь с надеждой взглянул на доктора, своей шубой и вороными кудрями производившего впечатление вдруг вкатившегося в казарму солнца.  
Ласло с болью смотрел на бывшего гофмаршала, все еще стоявшего перед князем на коленях. От Левольда, саркастичного беспечного красавца, ничего уже здесь не осталось, прежний Левольд все же умер там, перед своим эшафотом. Остался этот вот обмылок с торчащими волосами, с седой бородой и трясущимися руками. Ведь даже отравленный, с серым лицом, прежний господин Тофана был существом веселым и гордым, а этот вот – тьфу… Господин Ничто, Рьен.   
\- Он просит вашу светлость проявить милость к его ничтожеству, - наугад перевел Ласло шелестящую французскую речь.

\- Полная смена караула, - пришло лето, и три друга, как и прежде, наблюдали сквозь узкие бойницы за тем, как внизу по Неве проплывает косяк разукрашенных гондол. Но в гондолах сидели уже новые придворные, новые нумера мартиролога от одного до тридцати пяти – это лишь те, на кого делались самые высокие ставки. Копчик вглядывался в белую ночь сквозь подзорную трубу, сдвинув очки на лоб:  
\- Эх вы, новые этуали, скоро ли ждать вас в гости?  
\- Курс у нас нынче на православие, мораль и духовность, значит, в крепости работы прибавится, - задумчиво проговорил Аксель, отрываясь ненадолго от бутылки.   
Ласло промолчал – он думал. Доктор Климт отбыл вчера в ссылку вслед за бывшим своим патроном, добившись, наконец, разрешения у сената – Климт добивался этого разрешения долго, упорно и мучительно. Ласло не понимал, зачем лететь в изгнание вслед за тем, кто в упор тебя не видит, и сквозь тебя все время пристально смотрит – на другое.


	23. 2000 (лето)

В тот год мне порою начинало казаться, что я разговариваю с духами, и не бедную Раечку, а именно меня следует отправить в бессрочную ссылку в больницу имени Алексеева. Дани каждую ночь садился на угол моей кровати, с черной стрелою, торчащей из груди, и рассказывал мне о том, что плакать не надо, и грустить тоже не надо, там, по ту сторону, нет ни добра, ни зла, ни горя, ни радости. Тигр лежит нос к носу с ягненком и волчок несет зайчика промеж своих острых ушей – вдаль по заснеженному полю. Не печалься, Лизочка, просто подожди еще немножко… Я все бы отдала, чтобы за руку привести его, как Эвридику, обратно, но не знала волшебного слова – чтобы взять в темноте эту руку.  
Макс писал мне с каждой из своих пересылок. Для меня и моих знакомых он тоже сделался призраком – когда один из нас вдруг оказывался в тюрьме, остальные забывали о нем, и делали вид, что такого человека никогда и не было. Мы просто вычеркивали незадачливых товарищей из своей жизни – может, оттого, что были еще очень молоды и очень глупы, или это была такая форма самозащиты. Я не помню случая, чтобы кто-то из моих приятелей переписывался, например, со своим бывшим дилером, даже если прежде они были неразлучны, везде ходили парой и только что не спали вместе. Одним словом – с глаз долой, из сердца вон. А я вот оказалась нитакая. Я пыталась отвечать Максу на его письма – на все эти пересылочные адреса, один из них содержал в себе, кажется, «казарму №4». Не знаю, получил ли он потом эти мои письма или они пропали.  
Я думала, Макс дурак – или просто завидовала его Сорбонне и шикарным стартовым возможностям. По его письмам стало видно, что это не так. Вдвойне тяжело писать девушке, зная, что тебя будет читать цензор. А у Макса все получилось – он увлекательно рассказывал мне о тюремных мелочах, жутких, наверное, на самом-то деле, и в тоне его писем звучала такая беззлобная, летучая ирония – как будто он понял что-то важное на этих своих пересылках. Он стал смотреть на свою жизнь словно с внезапно набранной высоты – высоты не птичьего полета, пока что полета бабочки. «Так души смотрят с высоты на ими брошенное тело». Мне захотелось поговорить с этим новым Максом, и захотелось приехать к нему в этот его Соликамск – просто взглянуть, во что он в итоге превратился. Это не была бы жертва, это был бы жест любознательности. А летом Макс пропал. Писем не было, во всех Соликамских зонах, куда я звонила, отвечали – такого человека среди осужденных нет. А потом я перестала его искать. Его письма лежали у меня под подушкой. Однажды ночью я спросила у Дани, по-прежнему сидевшего на краю моей постели со стрелою в груди – не появлялся ли он у вас, пропащая душа. И Дани отвечал мне, смеясь, совсем как вертухаи из Соликамских колоний – нет, такой осужденный к нам не поступал.  
Он приехал в августе. Все наши были на даче (не все, конечно, Раечка – в Кащенко), в квартире остались только я и хорь Казик. Хорь бесновался в клетке, я вышла на балкон и смотрела, как падают августовские звезды. С нашего балкона хорошо видны звезды – наверное, оттого, что дом стоит на краю парка и огни не слепят глаза. Я просто считала, сколько звезд упадет за час – одна, две – и не загадывала желаний. Зачем? Мои желания при исполнении превращаются все время в монструозную фигню.  
Возле подъезда затормозило такси – так, что взвизгнули шины. Я посмотрела вниз – из машины выбирался мужчина, высокий и гибкий, и даже с высоты и в темноте было видно, как хорошо он одет.  
\- Макс! – позвала я с балкона. В конце концов, такой мужчина в мире был только один – ну, может, еще один такой же хранился в палате мер и весов.  
\- Что ты там делаешь? – Макс задрал голову. Его лицо матово белело в темноте – хотя бы его роскошный колониальный загар полинял за время отсидки.  
\- А ты – здесь? Сбежал?  
-Амнистия!  
\- Заебали орать! – раздалась этажом ниже конструктивная критика. Макс пожал плечами и вошел в подъезд.  
Я не повисла на нем, поджав ноги. Если бы он явился облезлый и небритый, как на картине Репина «Не ждали», но он был одет как лорд и выглядел как лорд, и зубы у него были на месте, и я опять ощутила себя рядом с ним чумичкой.  
\- Иди, поздоровайся с Казиком, - я впустила его в квартиру и за руку повела по коридору, - если он тебя не забыл. Ты такой нарядный – из Соликамска?  
\- Из Удомли. Просидел там три дня, взял такси и сбежал к тебе, - Макс открыл клетку и взял на руки хоря, - Фреттхен…  
\- Он Казик. Почему ты сразу не позвонил, что тебя выпустили?  
\- Во-первых, отец, во-вторых, стеснялся явиться к тебе тюремным страшилищем. Хотелось во всей красе.  
\- Удалось.  
Макс повернулся ко мне – хорь сидел на его плече. Я не думала, что фретки помнят своих прежних хозяев.  
\- Знаешь, что самое смешное? – спросил он, и хорь обвился вокруг его шеи, как боа.  
\- Что ты теперь останешься у меня, и моя жизнь превратится в тыкву?  
\- И это тоже. Но не только. Перед отъездом мы с папашей гуляли по Соликамску, и видели дом, в котором сидел в ссылке Казимиров братец.  
\- С мемориальной доской?  
\- Типа того. Так вот – ты зря ругала Казимира за черствость. Нам рассказали, что из дома был прорыт подземный ход. Никто не знает, зачем и для кого, там какие-то идиотские варианты, то ли для охраны, то ли для баб, но у меня сразу возникла логичная стройная версия.  
\- Рене нарезал-таки винта по этому подземному ходу?  
\- Мне кажется да. Может, и не к Казику – но ему все-таки было к кому бежать.

Deux étions et n'avions qu'un coeur;   
S'il est mort, force est que dévie  
Voire, ou que je vive sans vie…  
Comme les images, par coeur,   
Mort!  
На двоих у нас было – одно сердце  
Но он умер, и придется смириться  
И научиться жить в отсутствие жизни  
Наугад, наощупь, подобно призрачному отражению  
После смерти


End file.
